When Emails Go Wrong
by Redfaerie
Summary: Hinata gets a computer virus that sends her e-mail to an unknown recipient, and it's homecoming week. The week people dress as medication, spinach does an interpretive dance, and Sasuke becomes a pimp. And just who is Noodlefox49 anyways? UNDER RENOVATION
1. The Computer Virus of Destiny!

**Hey everyone! In case you are wondering, yes, this is the same Redfaerie who was on Grimmgray's account. For those of you who have no clue what I'm talking about...sorry. It's not important anyways. Enjoy the fic!!!**

* * *

_**E-mail 1:**_

_From: Sakurablossom133_

_To: Violeteyes24_

_Hey Hinata,_

_Oh my god, did you see Sasuke today? I swear he is the hottest thing I have ever seen!!! *squee* But then there was Ino. Can you believe the nerve of her? I mean, how can she call herself my friend and then go flirt with the guy I'm crushing on?! I'm sorry, but it just doesn't work like that!!!_

_On that subject, have you found someone to crush on yet? I mean, I know you are waiting for prince charming, but if you don't put yourself out there you will never find anyone!!! Besides, crushing is fun. You're def. pretty enough, you could totally get a boyfriend. You should find someone._

_Want me to set you up? I know some guys that would be thrilled to go out with you. *coughkibacough* Just lemme know._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

Hinata sighed, clicking to reply to the e-mail. She loved Sakura, she did, but sometimes she just didn't understand her. Mainly her obsession with boys, or, more specifically, finding Hinata one.

It wasn't that she didn't want a boyfriend. Actually, having a boyfriend _did_ sound fun, and it was definitely something she was looking forward to. It was just that… well…it would be her first boyfriend. The first relationship was held to higher standards, had to be special.

She wanted that wonderful, fluttery, excited feeling. The one that makes you want to squeak and dance around when you just so much as hear his name.

There just wasn't anyone she knew that gave her that feeling.

_From: Violeteyes24_

_To: Sakurablossom133_

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm sure Ino didn't mean anything by it. She has a crush on Sasuke too remember? Maybe she couldn't help it. Not that that's an excuse really, but maybe an explanation? You shouldn't be mad at her, I don't think. I mean, she is you oldest friend, since kindergarten. Old friends shouldn't fight._

_As for me, it's okay. Thank you for the offer but I'm alright. I will find someone when the time is right. I'm sure of it. In the mean time, maybe steer Ino towards Kiba?_

_Anyways, what was all that at lunch? There was a big crowd around one of the tables. Do you know what was going on? I didn't._

_Best Wishes,_

_Hinata_

And here, ladies and gentlemen, is the important part. Hinata's computer had been having problems ever since her little sister was playing on it and had caught a nasty virus. As she hit the send button some freaky stuff started happening on the screen, flashes of light, the whole screen sliding to the left. Frantically, she clicked around in an effort to stop the madness, when suddenly a box appeared. An address book, though whose she wasn't sure. The highlighted name scrolled down against her will and she accidentally clicked on a name. She was still clicking frantically, when it all stopped.

The screen changed to the ordinary one that displayed that the message had been sent.

But to who, she didn't know.

_Uh-oh...__who on earth is __**Noodlefox49**_ _?_

_ ~*~*~*~_

_Who on Earth is __**Violeteyes24**__?_

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto called, swiveling around in his chair. His friend Kiba lay sprawled out on his bed reading a comic book.

"What?"

"I just got an e-mail from _Violeteyes24. _Do we know anyone with that address?"

"I don't", he replied, sitting up and throwing his legs over the edge of the bed to look at the screen.

"What do I do? Read it?"

"Why not?"

"It's not mine!"

"It's in your in-box."

"So?!"

"So it's yours now."

Naruto glared at his friend. "But this e-mail wasn't meant for me" His eyes got wide , " What if it's a love letter or something?! What if it's someone's husband apologizing for running away with the secretary and saying that they love their wife and wants to come back to her?! What if the wife never gets this message?! They could be broken up and it would be all my fault!!!! What if they were supposed to have a kid that would grow up and find the sure for cancer?!! Because of me that kid would never be born!!!"

He was speaking quickly at this point, his arms waving frantically in a desperate attempt to get his point across.

"I'm sure -"

"I'm the enemy of St. Jude! I know it!"

"Naruto"

"I'M KILLING LITTLE BALD KIDS!!!"

"NARUTO!"

"WHAT?!"

Kiba was standing now, his hands clasped on Naruto's shoulders forcing him to pay attention.

"You're not killing small children" He said slowly, as if speaking to someone mentally challenged. Hey, this was Naruto after all, so hey, he kinda was. " With or without cancer. It is an e-mail. Whose e-mail we don't know, but if you read it you could probably figure it out."

"But isn't reading other people's mail an invasion of privacy?"

"Not if it's in your box" he growled in frustration.

"Well, alright" he replied, spinning the chair around and reaching for his mouse. Kiba hovered over his shoulder, now curious about the potentially life-changing email.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm sure Ino didn't mean anything by it. She has a crush on Sasuke too remember?_

"Sakura?" Naruto read, "You think they mean Sakura Haruno?"

"The pink haired girl from homeroom?"

"Yeah."

"Probably", he shrugged, flopping back onto the bed." Considering it's also talking about Ino and Sasuke."

"Ok then!" Naruto replied brightly. "Wanna hear the rest?"

Lifting his head, Kiba raised one eyebrow at his blonde friend." What? No qualms about invading privacy as long as you know the person?"

"No!" he argued defensively. "It just makes sense! I mean, I already know it's not going to cause an international incident or anything. If I know who it's from I can tell them what happened."

Kiba shrugged and lay back down, reaching for his comic book. He wasn't interested in whatever it was Sakura and her friends talked about. I mean, so what if you could say "Sasuke is hot" in seven different languages?

Plus, in class, they always did that annoying little talking behind their hand thing. What the hell was that anyways?! Did they think having your hand over your mouth made you invisible? That it made the people sitting two seats away completely miss the fact that you were pointing and commenting on them? Seriously.

"Yes or no?"

"Not really"

"Fine" Naruto glared, "be that way"

"I plan to"

He sent him a dirty look before turning back to the computer, and continuing to read.

_Maybe she couldn't help it. Not that that's an excuse really, but maybe an explanation? You shouldn't be mad at her, I don't think. I mean, she is you oldest friend, since kinder garden. Old friends shouldn't fight._

Ok. So it was a friend of Sakura's who was either a hippie or a pacifist.

_As for me, it's okay. Thank you for the offer but I'm alright. I will find someone when the time is right. I'm sure of it. In the mean time, maybe steer Ino towards Kiba?_

Wait, what?! Naruto burst out laughing, clamping his hand over his mouth to muffle it. Poor Kiba…

Looking up from his reading, Kiba sent him a concerned glance. After all, Naruto was practically on the floor and all but suffocating…

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah!" he choked out between gulps for air, "Never bet-" He was cut off my a bout of laughter.

The look on his friends face clearly stated that he didn't believe that. Naruto really didn't care.

"What?" he asked again, "Is it that funny?"

He moved to look at the e-mail.

"No!"

He dove in front of the screen minimizing it.

"What the!"

"Oh no!" Naruto replied, "You didn't want to! You didn't want to be any fun! You don't get to see this!"

_Even though you really should…_

Squelching his loyal-friend urges, he fought with Kiba for a few minutes to keep him from seeing the e-mail. If Kiba felt like being nonchalant and dull than fine. He wouldn't make him read it with him, but he wouldn't share its contents either. Even if they did involve crazy, blonde, psychopaths potentially stalking his best friend.

Especially when that psychopath was the friend of the girl he (Kiba) was majorly crushing on!

Giving up, Kiba sat back on the bed to sulk, shoving his face once more into the comic book. Once he was sure that Kiba wasn't looking, he enlarged the screen.

_Anyways, what was all that at lunch? There was a big crowd around one of the tables. Do you know what was going on? I didn't._

_Best Wishes,_

_Hinata_

Well speak of the devil…

_What am I going to do?_

3 hours later, Hinata stared at her computer, still searching online for a program to download to get rid of her virus. She was nervous enough about the outcome of this disaster. Who knew where that e-mail had gone.

Not that there was anything highly personal in that e-mail, but still. What if there _was_ in the next?

Oh no, that wasn't going to happen. This virus's ass was grass.

_I should probably re-send the e-mail, _She thought, as she finally located a program. She really didn't know why she'd waited this long to do so. The virus had been a pain in the ass for a while.

Waiting for the program to download, she went to sign into her e-mail account. She'd just wanted to send the e-mail to Sakura, then and now. Last time the computer spazzed out on her.

This time there was an e-mail waiting for her.

_HE WROTE ME BACK???!!! _

_ ~*~*~*~_

_I hope this was the right thing to do._

Naruto spun around in his chair, bored. Part of him really wanted to call Kiba. The other part was, for some reason, reserved. He didn't even know why. He just got an e-mail from the girl Kiba was all but in love with, he should have told him the second he knew. But he hadn't.

He wondered why.

_It wouldn't be right, _he rationalized. _Giving out other people's e-mail address without their permission is wrong._

But still…

He'd written her back a while ago, almost as soon as Kiba had left, and was anxiously waiting for her to get back to him. Would she write back to him? He hadn't exactly signed his name.

Fine, he hadn't signed his name at all. He'd decided he'd liked the air of mystery.

_I wonder if it freaked her out…._

Yeah, in retrospect that probably hadn't been the best decision in the world.

Pulling his legs up into the chair, he leaned back and spun faster.

… God he was bored…

_From : Noodlefox49_

_To: Violeteyes24_

_Hey Hinata,_

_In case you haven't figured it out, I'm not Sakura. That being said, she doesn't have anything to worry about. Sasuke couldn't care less about Ino. The only reason he hasn't' told her to beat it is because he thinks having girls fighting over him makes him look "pimpin'" Ha! As if! _

_Oh, and feel free to sic Ino on Kiba! That sounds really funny and he's been being boring. That is definitely something I'd like to see!!! He already has someone he likes though, a lot. _

_Oh, all the stuff at lunch was this crazy protest against the cafeteria food. Tenten was up on a table yelling about it being unhealthy and a violation of our rights. It was really funny, especially when she started doing an interpretive dance with what I think was the cream spinach…_

_Last but not least, if you do want a boyfriend, I know someone who would be really psyched to be him. Just, so you know._

_Later,_

_Me : )_

_Me?! _Hinata all but screamed. Who the hell was 'Me' supposed to be? Breathing in, she held her breath for a few minutes before blowing it out slowly. Ok. There was a simple solution for this. Actually read the letter. She hadn't the first time, just skipped down to the name… Because that had been so helpful…

She went back to the top. By the time she was finished she was somewhat less worried. It wasn't some 40 year old, child molester or anything. It was someone who knew the people in her letter, most likely someone who went to her school. That would make the most sense.

She felt a little stupid for her earlier worries, although they'd been fully justified at the time.

But still…who the hell was he? … It was a he, right? She really didn't know. She tried to think of people who would know Sasuke and Kiba well enough…

_That really doesn't narrow it down much._

The two had a lot of friends, really, everyone knew them.

She frowned…this wasn't getting her anywhere.

_Wait…_

_Last but not least, if you do want a boyfriend, I know someone who would be really psyched to be him. Just, so you know._

Who the hell was _that_????

_ ~*~*~*~_

Why? Just why?"

"Because someone up there hates us"

"Come on guys it's not that bad."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No...actually."

"But really…"

"No buts…sorry. I don't swing that way."

"You do realize girls have butts right?'

"Whatever…It's still not that bad."

"But it…Homecoming Week…"

*Insert creepy music here *

This was the scene, this fine Monday morning. 3 boys , standing in the hallway staring morosely up at a poorly painted, construction paper attempt, at a poster advertising homecoming.

"It's satanic. I swear"

"What's your deal?" Naruto frowned, raising one eyebrow at his friend. "Did you have a bad experience with a halter dress?"

Kiba glared, flipping him off.

"Did you not hear me say I didn't swing that way? Seriously, I said it like, two seconds ago."

Kiba opened his mouth to retaliate, but was beaten to it.

"It's homecoming week. A bunch of boy-crazed high school girls running around in frenzied circles around Uchiha. And then he turns them down they practically flood the halls in tears." Shikamaru looked extremely unpleased at this little scenario he'd painted, "And then, when they're done with all that they swarm every other boy in the school in a desperate attempt to get a date so they can show up and dance in front of Sasuke trying to make him regret ever turning them down. _And then_, as if all of that wasn't bad enough, the girl Sasuke actually said yes to will inevitably get pissed off at whichever girl happens to the boldest and jump her. Catfight, more crying. Understand?" He looked back at his friend for confirmation.

He got blank stares.

"How do you know this?" Kiba asked with somewhat disturbed astonishment.

"Don't you get it?" he pressed, " They will NEVER SHUT UP!!!!"

Naruto burst out laughing, earning himself a peeved glare.

"Hey" Kiba said, placing a supportive hand on Shikamaru's shoulder, "I feel your pain man."

"I guess", Naruto sighed, reluctantly giving in.

"I know. Plus", Kiba added. "Our school has the weirdest freaking themes."

Every day that week was a different, themed, spirit day, up until homecoming. Normally, this would be a fun, spirited (naturally) activity. But that would just be too simple wouldn't it…

"Yeah… what was it last year? Favorite rodent?"

"Woodland creature" Shikamaru corrected, as the bell rang for first hour.

"How the hell do you even do that?"

"_Who_ the hell would do that?"

"Lee. He came as a squirrel."

"That's screwed up man."

Naruto just sighed as they turned into History. _At least we've got class together…_ Because that was such a rational silver lining.

~*~*~*~

"What e-mail?"

_Crap…that's right. I forgot to re-send it._ Hinata mentally smacked herself. She'd been so caught up with the whole _Noodlefox _thing that she'd completely forgotten.

"I was going to reply to your e-mail…" She replied, quickly filling Sakura in on the previous evening.

"But who the hell is _Noodlefox?_"

"I don't know!" Hinata cried despairingly ." But…"

"But what?"

"But he wrote me back!"

"No way!" Sakura squealed! "What did he say?!"

"W-what? Um…just that spinach was um...Interpretive dancing and… Sasuke's a pimp and… "

"I'm a what now?"

Startled, Hinata spun around , finding herself face-to-face with Sasuke Uchiha…the pimp… apparently.

"N-n- noth-"

"Nothing" Sakura replied, leaning back against the desk. She cast her eyes shyly downward. "Nothing yet, but if you want it to be something…"

"Um… Sakura" Hinata began.

"Well Sasuke?" She looked up flirtily through her lashes…at the blank space where Sasuke had once stood. _Once_ being the key word here. Sasuke, bored with yet another flirtatious girl, had left to sit moodily at his desk and brood over his popularity.

The pink haired girl sighed defeatedly, hopping back to sit on the desk behind her. So what if it was Ino's. That was the least of her problems right now.

Her friend, however, was also dealing with some issues that were admittedly bigger than hers, and so, being the good friend that she was, she turned back to Hinata.

"Try again. What was it he said?" She arched an eyebrow and waited. Taking a deep breath Hinata tried again.

"He, well…he just replied to the e-mail…he said that Sasuke wasn't interested in Ino, and that it would be funny to sic her on Kiba, except that Kiba already likes someone and apparently someone likes me and…" she was talking very fast at this point, somewhat panicked. God, this was sounding like a cheesy teen drama…

She waited for her friend to say something, but she didn't. She just cast her eyes downward, her eyebrows drawing together thoughtfully. Finally, after a long moment, she spoke.

"Well… he - you do know it's a "he" right? - is obviously someone who goes to our school. Which is good. What if it's gotten sent to some old guy or something?" Hinata shuddered at the thought. "But anyways, he's someone who knows both Kiba and Sasuke."

Hinata frowned. "Do you know who it is?"

Sakura closed her eyes, wracking her brain, but for the life of her she couldn't come up with a name.

"Sorry, no." She frowned, "They're both pretty popular…it could be almost anyone."

Hinata sighed sadly. This was true, even about Kiba. While he wasn't rich or unnaturally attractive he was social and friendly. Even if all the girl's didn't want to date him, they all wanted to know him.

_It really could be almost anyone…_

But surely someone was closer to him than the others. He had to have some best friends, right? There had to be some way to narrow this down…

"Get your ass off my desk Fatty!!!"

Ino Yamanaka stalked over to the two girls, fuming, blond hair swinging wildly in it's high ponytail, with the force of her steps. Enraged, Sakura scowled, shooting back a retaliation, beginning their daily battle.

Quietly, Hinata slipped away from the madness. _Really, _she wondered, _how exactly are they friends?_

She just didn't get it.

Silently, she slid into her seat before pulling a book out of the pocket of her large poofy jacket. Sakura often teased her about having a jacket that large but she ignored her...mostly. She liked her big poofy jacket. It was great for carrying things around, or sneaking things into the movie theater, and asides from that rumor about her smuggling pot last year it didn't hurt anything.

Plus it hid what she was sure was a mediocre figure.

She loved her friends, really she did, but she was always so self conscious around them. They were all tall and skinny and beautiful, the object of desire for every straight boy in the school. Really, she was nothing compared to them, even though they constantly insisted otherwise.

She knew they only did it to be nice.

Opening the book she let her eyes rest on the page, but didn't really read. She was too absorbed in the mystery of her secret (unintentional) pen pal. Could she call him a pen pal? Sure she'd responded last night, but did that really make them pen pals?

No, probably not.

Sighing she allowed her thoughts to drift back to his letter.

_Someone likes me? _She frowned. _Who could that be?_

Class passed rather quickly, not that Hinata was paying attention. In fact all she'd done was put her book away, as so not to get yelled at, and stare into space. She didn't even hear the bell ring and would have sat there until next hour if Sakura hadn't tapped her shoulder.

Jumping, startled, she looked up. "I'm sorry? What?"

Her pink haired friend gave her an odd look. "I asked if you had a date to homecoming? "

"What?" Hinata squeaked, blushing as she scrambled to gather her things, " No! Of course not! I would have told you if I did."

_Not that I would…_

_**Well…someone does like you…**_

_Who are you?_

_**I'm your inner voice. I'm sometimes portrayed as small, shoulder-sized angels and devils, but this seemed less distracting.**_

_How is having a small voice in your head __**not **__distracting?_

_**I never said it was. I believe the word I used was " less" But anyways you might want to respond to your odd pink haired friend. She just asked you if there was anyone you wanted to ask you…and now your kinda of staring blankly at her…**_

_But –_

_**Staring blankly…**_

"Hinata? Are you okay?"

"What! Oh yeah! I'm fine I um...no there's not anybody…um…you?"

She smiled. "Sasuke of course."

"He asked you?"

"Well…no…not yet… But he will. I can tell."

"But Homecoming is just next week."

"Well…since today's Friday, I've got 6 days until the dance. And speaking of which, did you hear what the theme for Monday is?"

"No. What is it?"

Sakura shrugged. "Dunno. I was hoping you would."

"I hope it's not like last year" Ino sighed, coming up behind them. "That was just weird."

"What was it", Hinata wondered out loud, "Pharmaceutical Appreciation?"

"Something like that" Sakura groaned stopping at her locker. "We were supposed to come as medication…"

Ino frowned. "Am I the only one who thinks that goes against school policy?"

"Did anyone do it?" Hinata asked as Sakura, having received her Health notebook, slammed her locker door shut.

"I did", Sakura pointed out. "I went as Benadryl. It was easy. Just a pink shirt and some white pants." She pointed at her hair. "This didn't hurt either."

"That's cheating" Ino teased, then paused. "And didn't Lee do it too?"

"I think so…"

"What was he?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Um…Dayquil I think" Sakura replied slowly, unsure. "Wasn't he?"

"Yeah", Ino confirmed after a moment, "Yeah. He came all in green. Tenten tried to use him in a protest. She tried to make him act out a stalk of asparagus or something."

Hinata laughed at the memory. He hadn't done it of course, Lee was very strict about rules, but Tenten had put in a good effort.

Yes, Hinata thought. You could always count on Lee to show school spirit, as retarded and weird as the theme may be. And usually, it was very, very, amusing.

Laughing, they turned into health class.

~*~*~*~

"Sex?"

"Really?"

"SWEET!"

The other boy turned to look at Kiba with an arch stare.

"What?"

"Nothing" he replied, shaking his head.

"Like you weren't thinking it", he muttered, laying his chin on the desk. It shot up a moment later though. Curious, Naruto followed his friend's gaze to the door where Sakura and Ino were entering with Kiba's object of affection.

The object of affection that he was secretly e-mailing behind his friend's back. He felt a stab of guilt in his stomach at the thought, and yet he couldn't tell him. He didn't want to. He didn't know why.

Maybe because it would be like cheating, to tell him everything she said in a private e-mail. Granted, the private e-mail hadn't really had anything in it…it was the other not private ones.

Well…Could it really be considered private? She didn't even know who she was sending these letters to.

Wait…what letters. He didn't even know if she'd written him back or not. He could check after school but she probably hadn't. She kind of seemed too shy, not really the talk to a stranger type. But then again…

Shaking his head he cleared the thoughts. It was fine for right now. He'd tell Kiba if he learned anything important. Definitely.

He watched Kiba's eyes follow Hinata across the room to her seat, grinning as she blushed at what was written on the board.

Naruto couldn't help but grin as well. You didn't have to be Hinata's best friend to know that she was painfully shy, a fact that didn't really blend with Health class. Especially not when Health class involved group discussions about sex. Her face was already bright red, and the only thing written on the board was the word sex; scrawled in huge, chalk, letters.

The Health room was large and rectangular, with one chalk board in the front, and cabinets lining the back wall, under 4 evenly spaced windows. There was a sink to the left and the door on the right. The whole building was at the back of the campus, sitting somewhat alone behind the library.

In the room there were 6 rectangular tables, 4 seats at each. Naruto and Kiba sat next to each other at the front, center table. Also at their table sat Lee and Shikamaru. The other tables were also in groups of four as follows :

Sasuke, Ino, Temari, Chouji.

Neji, Shino, Ten-ten and Gaara.

Sakura, Hinata, Kankuro, Haku.

There were also many others, but frankly, they're not really all that important and will not ever be mentioned. Really, they might as well not even exist.

Moving on…

That was the cool thing about this class. It was the one class that everyone had together. Unfortunately, they hadn't gotten to pick their own seating arrangement. Oh no, that had been assigned by their teacher Kakashi-sensei, purely for his own enjoyment.

He'd taken special care to seat them close enough to both friends and enemies as to create a nice amount of drama for him to watch.

What could he say? He'd been bored and the next Ichi-Ichi book didn't come out for several months. He needed something to entertain him until then.

So far this arrangement had yet to disappoint.

He raised one eyebrow as he watched Kiba follow Hinata's every move, watched Hinata blush as she read the word on the board. Watched Naruto's gaze follow Hinata before glancing momentarily at Kiba, then quickly down towards the desk. He fidgeted with his hands, seemingly absorbed in thought.

His eyes flickered back to Hinata.

Interesting.

And to think Monday was homecoming week. Let the drama begin…

* * *

**Hey everyone!! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter on When E-mails go Wrong. I know it was fun to write. Please comment with ideas, constructive criticism , whatever you've got. I'm a big girl, I can take it.**

**Thankies!!!!**

**Redfaerie **


	2. Video Game Stalking

**Email 2:**

_She wrote back!_

He was actually somewhat surprised. After her nervousness the day before he'd had his doubts. He'd kind of been expecting her to ignore him in hopes of escaping the clutches of a possible stalker.

Not that he was one, but she didn't know that. He'd been wondering if he'd been wrong not to sign his name, and trying to figure out what had inspired it.

_Oh well._ He shrugged the thoughts off, opening his e-mail.

It was late Saturday afternoon, the sun beginning to drop behind the houses setting a pleasant glow over his room. He smiled. He liked this time of day.

But anyways…

_From: Violeteyes24_

_To: Noodlefox49_

_Dear You,_

_Why won't you tell me your name? It bothers me a little that I don't know, even though you know who I am. _

_I know that you're someone who goes to my school (which makes me feel a little better ) and you know Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Tenten and Kiba… or at least you know __**of **__them. _

_As for sending Ino after Kiba, I don't think he's really her type. Besides, you already said he had someone he liked. Wouldn't that just make it pointless for Ino to try?_

_I'm sorry I missed seeing Tenten dancing, it does sound funny…_

…_You said you knew someone who wanted to go out with me… _

_Did you mean you? _

_Best Wishes,_

_Hinata_

He frowned. So she had been worrying about that. Sure, some of it had definitely been the whole introduction to sex thing, but …

He hadn't meant to scare her.

He should fix that…

~*~*~*~

_From: Violeteyes24_

_To: Sakurablossom133_

_Dear Sakura,_

_I sent him ( I'm pretty sure it's a " him" ) an e-mail. One actually meant for him this time. Was that the right thing to do? I mean, I still don't know who he is. _

_I did ask him though…_

_Hey, I didn't say so at school but… he said that there's someone who likes me…_

_I'm confused._

_Best Wishes,_

_Hinata_

_From: Sakurablossom133_

_To: Violeteyes24_

_Hinata,_

_Relax. I'm sure it will be fine. We don't exactly have any serious, rehab-bound, juvenile delinquents at out school okay. I'm sure there was nothing wrong with e-mailing him. He's probably our age, what's he going to do? Besides, if you get sick of talking to him than just stop. It's not going to hurt anything._

_All that aside, someone likes you? Who?! I need to meet him. Do you think he'll ask you to Homecoming? Oh, what if it's your mystery guy?! That would be so romantic! *sigh*_

_Did you tell Ino? We could use her to help figure out his identity! _

_Oh, and did you hear what Monday's theme is? Ino and I both missed it._

_Love and Luck,_

_Sakura_

Hinata sighed. She'd moved her laptop from the desk to her bed and was sitting with it on her legs, her back against the wall, hoping Sakura was right.

Sakura usually was. It was a gift of hers, along with good looks and perfect grades.

Really Hinata had yet to figure out just why it was Sasuke _wasn't _interested in her. A lot of other guys were.

A lot of the girls were jealous, even Ino, but Hinata wasn't. She couldn't be even if she wanted to. Sakura was too good a friend, and besides, she'd accepted long ago that she wasn't like that. She wasn't the kind of girl who sent off an aura and drew guys in like a moth to flame.

No, Sakura was that kinda of girl, not her.

Not that she minded really…

She moved to respond to Sakura's e-mail, when a box appeared on the screen.

_**You've got 1 new message**_

_Could it be…?_

She felt a tingle run up her spine…of what? Excitement? Nerves?

Clicking on the box, she felt a jolt when she realized she'd been right.

_To: Violeteyes24_

_From: Noodlefox49_

_Hey Hinata,_

_I'm sorry, but I don't want to tell you my name yet. Sorry, but I kinda like it this way. Less pressure. _

_But how about this. I'll give you clues about who I am okay? You can guess and if you get it right I'll tell you. No lies. Promise. This is my second e-mail, so I'll give you 2. Um... The first one is…um… yeah. I do know Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Tenten and Kiba. _

_Let's see…um, ok what else. Oh! Ok, I like noodles! You probably already know that from my screen name, but hey it's a clue!_

_Um…no, I wasn't talking about myself when I said that. It's someone else. (Sorry?)_

_Oh, and I was just joking about Kiba. It would be pretty funny though. Haha!_

_Later,_

_Me _

She stared at the screen a bit, confused. He hadn't told her his name…

_**Did you really expect him to?**_

_Yeah, actually. I had._

She could hear her inner voice rolling her (his?…no…it's? ) eyes.

But…this wasn't really _as_ bad. And he was right in a way…it was less pressure. Sure there'd be even less pressure if he didn't know who she was but still. If she didn't know who he was, she had no reason to worry abut his opinion of her. What did it matter if some random guy ( she really needed to ask if it was actually a " he" ) thought she was a bitch. It wouldn't hurt her, not really. And besides, she wouldn't have to worry about the awkwardness of being around someone who did indeed think of you as a bitch, since she wouldn't know who it was.

_**But what about rumors?**_

Yeah, that was definitely a downside…

_So I watch what I say. How much could it really hurt?_

Maybe Sakura had been right as usual. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. She could play his game. She'd just be careful.

_**Really careful.**_

_Yes, really careful. Jeeze… you're my inner voice aren't you? Doesn't that make you me…sort of? A lot? Um…_

_**Yes.**_

_Yes what?_

_**Yes I'm you…technically. I like to think I'm smarter.**_

She chose to ignore this.

_Either way, shouldn't you have at least some sort of confidence in me?_

_**Why? I just got through saying you're the dumb one.**_

She frowned.

_If I go to therapy, do you disappear? _

**You have bigger problems at the moment.**

_Such as?_

" Hinata? Hello, Earth to Hinata! Hello?"

"What!?" she squeaked, shaking her head in confusion, a blush creeping over her face. "H-Hanabi! Um…hi, um…how long have you been there?"

Her sister raised one eyebrow, giving her a strange look that obviously questioned her sanity. "Long enough to watch you zone out" She looked towards the wall opposite Hinata. "What were you staring at anyways?"

"Um…"

" Whatever. We're going out tonight. Where do you want to go?"

"Um…" she tried desperately to orient herself to the conversation," Um.. Sushi, I guess."

Hanabi stared a moment longer before turning, with a deep sigh. She closed the door behind her with a soft click.

_Great…_ She sighed. Hopefully Hanabi wouldn't mention this to their father. Hinata wasn't exactly the favorite child and Hiashi Hyuuga was often trying to fix her. If he ever suspected her of having the slightest problem he'd throw some of his excess money around and find her the best cure possible in an attempt to correct her.

_No doubt I'll have an appointment with the best psychologist around by tomorrow._

Which would, of course, do nothing about the stupid little voice in her head that persisted to argue with her.

Sighing, she pulled the covers over her completely, and with the laptop still on her lap, started typing.

~*~*~*~

Naruto glared down at the book in his hands homicidally. If it could have, the poor little book would have started shaking, or possibly burst into tears of fright.

It couldn't however, and therefore didn't. But it wanted to, greatly.

What, you may ask, did an innocent book do to deserve such contempt? Nothing. Nothing at all, except that it had the misfortune of being a calculus book, hated by many and loved by a rare, psychotic, few.

_How the hell did I get into calculus?_ He wondered, continuing to stare menacingly at the textbook. It wasn't as if he knew any of this stuff. Of course, Gaara had probably had something to do with it.

Quiet and anti-social he may be, but he was exceedingly good at math. And if you begged him enough he might indeed help you. Of course, it might have had something to do with the fact that it was Naruto who'd been begging.

For reasons unknown, Naruto was one of the few people in the school that Gaara didn't hold in contempt. This confused the majority of the school's population. Probably because since the first day Gaara had transferred to Konoha High his freshman year, he'd either ignored or glared at any and everyone. The few times he had spoken were to express his annoyance and wish for them to leave, and it wasn't like anything had changed by his junior year.

Naruto groaned, before throwing the book forcibly against the wall in defeat.

It bounced back and hit him in the head.

Textbook: 1

Naruto : 0

_Death by calculus_ he groaned again, rubbing his head, not moving from where he'd fallen on the floor. _It's an awful way to go._

He moved his eyes to stare under his bed, wondering how many pairs of socks had been stuffed under there by now. He was running out…

_Iruka should stop telling me to clean my room…_

Yes. The blonde had yet to realize that shoving everything under your bed, while temporarily effective, was not a proper way to clean ones room. He was contemplating just when he'd need to excavate under there again when he heard a _Ding!_

And not just any _Ding!_, mind you. The special _Ding! _that comes from a computer when "You've got mail!  "

_Whatever happened to that little voice anyways???_

Rolling over, he crawled over to the computer desk before leaning his upper body on the seat of the chair. Lazily he reached up and grabbed the mouse, clicking and opening his e-mail.

He had 2 unread messages.

_Kiba e-mailed me_? _When did that happen?_

Apparently while he'd been distracted by calculus. He pulled himself up to sit cross-legged in the swivel chair and opened the letter.

_From: I_taste_like_dog162_

_To: Noodlefox49_

_Yo,_

_Did you get what Monday's theme is? I missed it._

_Kiba._

Naruto smirked at his friend. A poet he was not. He went back to his inbox to check Hinata's message, curious as to her response.

_I hope I didn't freak her out…_

He didn't want to scare her…but he didn't want to tell her either. It was…

Hell, he didn't know. But he liked this, her not knowing. It gave him an air of mystery. Yeah, that sounded cool.

_From: Violeteyes24_

_To: Noodlefox49_

_Dear You,_

_Alright. I'll try to guess your identity through your clues. That seems okay I guess… But there's something that I'm wondering about. Why? Why do you want to talk to me so much? Is there a reason why you don't want me to know who you are?_

_Oh…and no…the fact that you like noodles isn't really much of a hint._

_Best Wishes,_

_Hinata_

_P.S. Did you get Monday's theme? No one seems to know._

Naruto snickered . God, had anyone heard the announcement?

Not that he was one to talk…he'd missed it too…

Damn.

Not that he thought, by any means, that the theme would make any more sense than years passed. It would just be nice to know.

His smirk vanished quickly enough though, replaced with a contemplative frown.

Why did he want to talk to her? He'd known her since elementary school, he'd had the chance before.

So why hadn't he?

He honestly didn't know.

~*~*~*~

"S-Sakura!" Hinata exclaimed, "What are we doing here?!"

"Shopping" she grinned, grabbing her friends hand. "C'mon, we're meeting Ino."

"Why?!" she squeaked, yanked forwards as Sakura ran through the mall, dragging Hinata behind her.

"Because!" Sakura called back giddily, weaving easily through the crowds of people, "It's the weekend before Homecoming!!!"

Struggling behind her, it was all Hinata could do to avoid crashing into a stroller. Spinning on her left foot, she barely dodged it before being rushed on towards the food court with little time to yell a quick apology. She wasn't sure if the mother heard her or not, but she did hear an old woman mutter her disapproval.

When they finally came to a stop in from of Popeye's, Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, willing the blush on her face away. It didn't work, it never did. She leaned against the wall, panting, he face red from exertion and embarrassment. She loved Sakura, truly…but…

She supposed this was just one of those things Sakura excelled at : running full speed through the mall.

This was never really a skill she'd bothered to acquire. She honestly hadn't thought it'd come up in life.

_**That's what you get for not being prepared.**_

Great. Her inner voice was being smug.

This just screamed normal.

Ignoring the small voice in her mind (great sentence, really. It sounds so sane…) she steadied herself. "Why are we here?"

Sakura gave her an odd look, as if wondering how it was she could possibly out of breath before allowing her face to blossom into an excited smile once more. "I told you! It's the weekend before Homecoming. If we don't get our dresses now, when will we?"

"But-"

"Come on let's go find Ino! Fatty said she's meet us here…" She looked around, grumbling about punctuality as she tried to locate her blonde friend, Hinata's protests promptly ignored.

Sighing in defeat, Hinata conceded to searching for Ino.

It wasn't as if it was a big deal really. She'd go and try on clothes with her friends. They'd laugh and act silly and talk about Homecoming and boys and who they were going with. Sakura and Ino would get into a fight over Sasuke, and maybe by the end of it she'd buy a dress.

But…

_**God… and you think **__I'm_ _**annoying. Try being in my shoes.**_

_What?_

_**You were going to say something right? Well, say it.**_

_No, it's not important._

_**You don't want to be here.**_

_I do too!_

Her voice didn't respond, but she could feel it mocking her. But it was wrong! She did want to be here! She liked going out with her friends! She just…

She didn't like shopping with them. They were both so pretty, able to wear anything they wanted. Clothes shopping with them was like stumbling onto the runway at a fashion show. Two tall, attractive girls changing clothes with reckless abandon, never worrying about whether or not something would fit or look good on them.

They looked good in everything.

They got checked out by the sales clerk, both literally and figuratively.

She didn't.

And almost as bad was that she couldn't hate them. They'd do their best to include her, trying to get her into slinky dresses or frilly, lacy, blouses. And she always felt horrible about refusing.

She wanted to, deep down, but just couldn't… She couldn't bring herself to.

Because she couldn't bear to see how she looked in the dress. It was one thing to know you weren't attractive, but completely another to see it.

"Hey Fatty! Where are you?!" Sakura called loudly, leaving Hinata with the desperate urge to shush her. To clamp her hand over her mouth and tell her not to yell in the mall, that it was rude.

Not that that would do any more that her protests had, but still…

"Hey Fat-"

"Who are you calling fat?!!"

_Great_ she groaned, resisting the urge to sink into the floor, _more yelling._

Angrily , Ino stalked over, engaging Sakura in their customary greeting fight. As usual, it involved a lot of yelling, drawing the attention of random passerbys.

Hinata, also as usual, watched on with a mix of awe and horror. Part of her was appalled by their behavior, it going against everything she'd been taught growing up. And yet another, somewhat foreign part of her was fascinated.

_What would it be like, _she wondered, _to do things like that? Things so completely outrageous and attention-drawing without a care?_

What would that be like?

~*~*~*~

"There it is!"

"Grab it quick!"

He pounced, and in a flash of yellow and orange he was upon it!

"I've got it!"

"Success!!!"

"…You guys are so retarded"

Kiba and Naruto looked over with skeptical glares.

"You say that out of ignorance" Naruto insisted, clutching the video-game to his chest.

"You just don't understand" Kiba agreed, huddled around the game with his friend.

Shikamaru shook his head, "I don't think I want to." He glanced at the game. "Kingdom Hearts 2? You realize that's been out for years, right?"

"Yeah!" Kiba snapped.

"We just hadn't finished 1 yet", Naruto mumbled, stroking the game like a kitten.

Shikamaru just shook his head again, turning away.

"When you two are done stalking the games, I'll be in the book store."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at his friends back until he exited the store. "It's a shame really", he sighed, "He just can't appreciate us."

"That's alright", Kiba replied sagely, "It's not his fault he's boring."

"Shall we forgive him then?"

"We shall"

"Shall we cease to speak in this odd, British manner?"

"That'd be sporting old chap."

"Jolly good then."

"Yes, jolly good."

The guy at the register gave them each a strange look as they approached and made a show of releasing the game from their grasp, making it look painful to do so. The guy stared at the game a moment as if considering the thought that touching it would infect him with something. With whatever poor ailment these two boys had contracted that was slowly eating away at their brain cells. After a while however, he seemed to deem his job more important that his health because he grabbed the game in two fingers and rang them up, wishing them a nice day, in a somewhat strangled voice, as they left.

Naruto smiled as the two of them left, laughing at the cashier. Kiba was definitely more fun today. This was the Kiba he knew and loved.

"Where did Shika say he'd be?", said friend asked.

"Um…that way, I think" he replied, pointing to the right.

"Right -O-then!" he exclaimed, once more adopting the British accent. Laughing, the two of them ran off to find their missing amigo. They'd almost reached their destination when Kiba was sharply distracted. He'd been in mid-sentence too.

"So, yeah! And then-"

He froze.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "And the what?"

When he didn't respond, he followed his friend's line of vision into a girly clothing store.

"Um, Kiba., is there something you want to tell me?" he asked, concerned. And really he had every right to be. After all, in the 11 years he'd known the guy he'd never known him to stare at women's clothing… it was a little disturbing. Especially the level of concentration he was demonstrating towards that purple tank top…

Kiba shook his head.

"Um…dude.." he moved to stand in front of him, waving his hand in front of his nose. He blinked as the air stirred, but that was all. "Hello? Kiba, dude are you alri-"

Before he could finish he'd been grabbed with one hand over his mouth, and pulled behind a nearby kiosk. He yelled muffled words as his friend held him down, fighting against Naruto's struggling.

"Shut up" he hissed, " Shhh!"

"Lebbe gaa!" Naruto shouted, his mouth muffled by Kiba's hand.

Some people think a sign of true friendship is the ability to read each other's mind. To know what the other person is thinking without having to communicate verbally. Sadly, those people are mistaken.

A sign of true friendship is actually the ability to understand what the other person is trying to get across to you even though what came out was nothing like what was intended.

And Naruto and Kiba are truly friends, thus proved by the removal of his hand and the release of his limbs.

"Shhh", he shushed, "and look."

Naruto followed the pointing finger of his friend to the clothing store. At first he didn't see anything, but realization soon hit him at the sight of three girls exiting, two with overstuffed shopping bags.

"Hinata."

"Yeah."

"Um, excuse me…", came a cool voice from above them. Looking up, they saw that they were getting weird glances from the lady manning the kiosk, trying to sell Proactive to anyone who happened to pass by.

"Shhh" Kiba shushed her, "we're hiding"

"It won't be long" Naruto promised, as the two of them returned to their spying.

"Um…" The lady seemed at a loss for words. What was one to say when two strange ( and I do mean strange ) teenage boys were hiding behind your cart of skin care products? This scenario certainly never came up in business school. "Um…alright.."

Grabbing the strong box with the money, she moved to the other side of the booth, casting curious looks at them intermittently.

They ignored her and her less than discreet observations.

"What's she doing here?" Kiba hissed in Naruto's ear.

"I'd go with shopping."

"She doesn't have bags."

She was indeed, empty handed, walking alongside her two friends, smiling faintly.

"Do you think she saw us?"

Naruto sighed. " Well you were kinda just standing there…"

"Really?!" He looked horrified.

"Yes. But no, I don't think she saw you." He grinned, "She didn't run in terror."

"Asshole."

They watched from behind the booth as the girls chattered their way out of sight, lost in crowds.

"Let's go." Naruto started to stand to dust off his pants, but was quickly yanked back down.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder, hoping it was still in its socket, "Dude, what?"

"What if she sees you?!"

"She's not even over here anymore!"

"She might come back!"

_Damn…_he sighed, still rubbing his poor shoulder. His friend had it bad. He also had it odd…I mean, its one thing to like a girl. It's another to hide from her like she's a terrorist.

"You do realize she's not going to hurt you, right?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed, overloud and blushing. He looked away. "I just…"

_Damn_ he thought again. He felt the stab of guilt return as he thought of his inbox, possibly in possession of another e-mail from his best friends crush.

He was a horrible friend… A good one would have told him before…

But…He didn't want to? How much did he suck? Really?

He looked over at his friend, hiding behind a kiosk and peering through crowds to try and catch a glimpse of her. Yes, he had issues, but he really liked her.

_One more e-mail_ he decided, _just one…and then I tell him. No matter what._

He had to.

"Should I even ask?"

Looking up in surprise, they found themselves being stared down at by Shikamaru, holding a book in his hand, no bag in sight.

"No." Naruto replied, pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind. He pointed to the book. "Did you just buy that?"

He gave him a look. "Yeah, where else would it have come from?"

"Don't they usually give you bags when you buy stuff?"

He shrugged. "It took too long."

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Naruto looked back at Kiba. "Hey Kiba."

"Huh?" he looked up as if dazed, surprised to find himself the only one still sitting behind a kiosk. "What?"

"Remind me…"

"Remind you what?"

_Say it, say it so that it can't be taken back._

"Remind me there's something I need to tell you."

***********************************************************************************************************************************

**Hey guys!!! This chapter was mildly exhausting, probably because I wrote it all in one day. Good old Veterans day, gotta love it. Haha. The funny thing is that Grimmgray did the same thing with one of her fics. We Imed a lot of that time too…anyways, I make an appearance in the end of the second chapter of her latest fanfic. **_Frozen Insanity__**. **_**If you're into Bleach check it out, it's really great.**

**Wow…she was working on chapter 2 too…odd….* insert Twilight Zone music here **


	3. BABIES!

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but as you will find it's way longer than the last one. I've got a lot of ground to cover so I'm sorry to say that the rest of the chapters will be like this one. Which is good if you like long chapters, but bad because it means that it will take longer to come out. Sorry. But I promise to do my best to make it worth the wait!!!**

**And now, onward to the story… **

* * *

**E-mail: 3 **

* * *

He'd fainted.

That was the big reaction he'd been nervously waiting for.

It was…anticlimactic… But also a little overly dramatic.

Could something be both?

_Well, this is Kiba we're talking about…_

Shrugging it off, he'd waited until his friend had woken up, drawing a swirly mustache on his face while he was out, before quickly ushering him out the door and back to his house. He'd yelled some, protesting and demanding details, but Naruto really hadn't wanted to get into all that by that time and had locked the door.

He'd rung the doorbell annoyingly until one of the neighbors threw something - a snow globe of a creepy looking elf, he'd discovered the next morning- at him.

_Note to self. Send that neighbor a muffin basket._

All that, however, had been yesterday night.

Now, he was sitting sideways on Shikamaru's desk, his legs hanging off the side, in 1st hr. History class, extremely too early on Monday morning.

Seriously…who in their right mind had decided that life should exist before 10 AM?

_I need to find them._

_And shoot them._

_Many, many times…until they died…_

_And then –_

His semi-violent little soliloquy was cut short by the arrival of Kiba, bursting loudly through the doors, yelling, "Uzumaki!" accusingly and waving a pointing finger.

"Great", Shikamaru mumbled from where he sat in his chair, feet behind Naruto on the desk, head lowered with his eyes closed in what Naruto had assumed, until this point, was sleep.

He shot Naruto a meaningful look that clearly screamed "You couldn't have dealt with him somewhere else…without me…?"

_No. I couldn't._

"Uzumaki!" he yelled again, waving the finger erratically in his direction before approaching, "You got some 'splanin to do!"

"Alright Ricky, Jeeze…"

Shikamaru raised one eyebrow.

"What? Didn't you ever watch _I Love Lucy_?"

"No." He replied quickly and deadpan. "And that's not it anyways."

"Then what is?" he asked curiously, Kiba all but forgotten.

Both realizing and accepting his friend's short attention span, Kiba dropped the accusing finger and stared at Shikamaru as well, curious as to where this was going.

"What?" Naruto prodded after several minuets of silence. "Come on, tell me."

"Yeah, you can't just say something and not explain. It's not fair." Kiba added, joining the battle, on Naruto's side despite their earlier conflict.

"It's nothing", He waved his hand lazily through the air in a dismissive gesture before continuing, "We did however just answer a very important question."

"That being?"

"If the two of you ever decide to become gay with each other, we now know who the girl would be, _Lucy_."

The two of them were silent for a moment, stunned by both the message and the completely calm tone with which he'd delivered it. And then…

"WHAT?!"

"NO WAY!!!"

"- BUT!"

"Even if I was I wouldn't date _him!!!_"

For a second Naruto actually seemed offended by this. "What's so bad about me?"

"What? Nothing just…do you _want_ me to be sexually attracted to you?"

"Hell no! Just-"

Shikamaru groaned, rubbing him temples. Great. He'd meant to distract them, shut them up…

And now they were yelling.

Right by - or _on_, in Naruto's case - his desk.

Joy.

Never had he been happier to hear the loud ass, annoying, bell ring.

Kiba, however, was not, seeing as he'd become distracted and failed at yell at Naruto.

Naruto was highly relieved. He hadn't felt like putting up with any of that. Especially this early in the morning.

Maybe by lunch…

Not that he thought he'd make it that far. Unless something drastic happened he'd wind up having to listen to Kiba all through health class, speaking in loud whispers so their topic of conversation couldn't hear.

He sighed in dread. Not that he thought it would result in some big fight or something, no, he knew Kiba better than that. He was probably more angry about being pegged by a snow globe than the e-mail thing.

But he'd want to discuss it; what they'd written about, why he hadn't told him.

Those questions he couldn't answer. Didn't have answers for.

And he knew Kiba well enough to know he'd want real, solid, answers.

Damnit. Why, of all the people for his best friend to love obsessively, did it have to be Hinata?

No, wait…that wasn't the right question.

The question was, once again, why he hadn't wanted to tell him. Why he'd had to force himself to do so? It didn't make sense to him… After all, shouldn't he have _wanted_ to tell him? I mean, he was his best friend, and he'd only been in love with the girl for what, 6 years now?

_Yeah, 6. Ever since…_

_**~ Hey, check it out it's a Flashback!!! ~**_

_Naruto sighed, bored. He'd been sitting in this god forsaken auditorium for 20 minutes already. Where the hell was Kiba?!_

_Releasing another sigh, he shot another glance at his watch. He watched the little red hand twitch rapidly towards the 12._

5...4...3...2...1...

_Great. He'd been sitting her for 21 minutes._

_Bored, he looked around the room. It was huge, shaped like a movie theater with rows of semi-plush chairs that slanted upwards. There was a stage at the bottom with the curtains drawn and an abandoned microphone sitting in its stand._

_And there were tons of people, all 6th_ _graders like him. He recognized some of the faces, others were completely unfamiliar._

_He spied Shino way in the back, towards the corner, hood pulled up, sunglasses on. He smirked as his imagination played the other boy up as a spy, undercover in a local Middle School._

_Not far from Shino sat Chouji and Shikamaru. Shikamaru was leaning back with his feet on the chair in front of him while Chouji tried to covertly eat a bag of chips. Every now and then, however, you could see him glancing down at the front where two girls sat, chattering away happily._

_Naruto knew them too. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. He had, like most of the others, known them since kindergarten. They were both pretty, with long hair. Ino's was longer, almost to her waist while Sakura's was only to the center on her back. He'd heard them fight about it all through both 4th_ _and 5th_ _grade, both thinking long hair made them prettier. That fight had been quickly abandoned, however, when Sakura had started to develop near the end of 5th_ _grade._

_They were fighting now, he could tell even from this far away. He couldn't hear what it was about, though he assumed it had something to do with that damn Sasuke, and he really didn't want to get close enough to._

_He wasn't on the best of terms with them… to put it lightly._

_All through elementary he'd been somewhat of a class clown. If there was a sub, he'd put the eraser on the door, if there wasn't than he'd just do something else. It didn't matter really, as long as he pulled a prank of some sort, and pranks were something Sakura frowned upon. She was a goody-two-shoes if there ever was one and Ino was just the same._

_That, among other things, had given Sakura Haruno and automatic excuse to dislike him since the first day of school. And since most of the school had liked Sakura Haruno…well, the outcome was just a little obvious._

_Yeah. He wasn't exactly the most popular kid in school._

_He was working on that though. _

_This year would be different. _

_It wasn't as if he was friendless though. He had Kiba as a friend for as long as Sakura'd hated him. Kiba had thought his pranks were funny. There had been almost instantaneous bonding. Plus there were the people who didn't hate him. Who didn't feel the need to follow Sakura's word like the law. People he could at least talk to, if not hang out with._

_People like Shikamaru and Chouji for example._

_Damnit, where the hell was Kiba? He searched the room again, twisting back in his chair for a better view. The principal was sure to be here any minute to deliver some little welcome-to-middle-school speech…_

_He was just beginning to wonder if his friend had been hit by a bus when he heard a loud, high-pitched squeal from below. Redirecting his gaze, he watched both Sakura and Ino leap from their seats (attracting the attention of quite a few people) and dart up the isle towards the entrance. His eyes followed them up, darting hazardously through the crowd as the supervising teachers shouted their disapproval. They promptly ignored all this, however, in their effort to reach the top and tackle another girl in a smothering hug._

_He recognized this girl too, he realized once they disengaged enough for him to see her face. She was another one of their little clique, Hinata Hyuuga. Shy and quiet, with short black hair hanging slightly longer in the front and large violet eyes, she was easily recognizable as Neji Hyuuga's cousin and daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga, one of the wealthiest men in town._

_That was the extent of his knowledge about her, except maybe for the fact that she didn't seem to hate him, or anyone really. She didn't seem nearly as spoiled as her two other friends, or as much as one would assume her to be, given her upbringing._

_Sure, Haruno and Yamanaka had money, but nowhere near the amounts that the Hyuuga's possessed. _

_They didn't hold his attention though. He took a moment to wonder why they were so thrilled about seeing her before remembering hearing something about a trip to France. She'd probably been there this summer._

_And just like that he dismissed the girls all together with amazing ease, searching the crowd once more for his friend. This time, he actually found him, his shaggy brown head weaving through the throng of pre-teens._

"_Hey!" he called, waving his arm somewhat frantically, "Kiba! Hey!"_

_It wasn't too hard for Kiba to find him. Taking the empty seat next to him, he shot Naruto a grin. _

"_What were you doing?" Naruto insisted the second Kiba's butt hit the chair._

"_Walking slowly passed the Elementary school and taunting the small children."_

_Naruto shook his head, fighting back a laugh and choosing not to point out that they weren't that much older then Elementary school students. He knew what his friend meant. They were older, 11 years old and in Middle school. There was a reason that it was also called, in some areas, Junior High._

_Naruto had always liked the term Junior High better. It made it sound bigger, more important and more closely related to High school. To graduation. To college…_

_He looked around once more in semi-amazement. This was really Middle school. Junior high. The place that had seemed so large just a year ago, infinitely larger a few years further back._

_And he was here._

_The lights dimmed, the room quieting. An old man walked out onto the stage to the microphone, suddenly holding everyone's attention. Principal Sarutobe._

_Naruto shot a glance at Kiba, met his friends eyes besides him in the dark. Kiba felt it too. The sense of wonder, slight disbelief and inferiority that came with today. _

_Today they were no longer elementary school students._

_They were one step closer._

_Junior high, for all it's new, mysterious, wonder, had one drawback. Class changes. Schedules. _

_Kiba and he were separated for the first time since they'd met, for 3 of their classes. They were together 1st. Hour, and 2nd, but 3rd, 4th, and 5th, were a different story. Then came lunch, along with the desperate struggle to locate each other, and then the quest for a table. But when at last that task had been completed, they were happily reunited with stories to tell of their first day._

_The cafeteria wasn't as crowded today as they knew it would be for the rest of the year. The same went for the hallways. Things would be more difficult tomorrow, but today it was only 6th_ _graders in the school. All the higher classes got to start tomorrow, and then things would be different, but this day was still helpful for adjusting._

_The Middle school, unlike the high school, was only two buildings. There was the office in the front, connected to the buildings with all the classrooms, a two story building shaped like a long rectangle, lying horizontal with the office. If you were to continue straight past the office, you would be in the breezeway, a wide, roofed hallway with a wall only on the left side, leaving the right side and the front open to the elements. Naturally, the office was attached to the left side, with the wall. Also to the left, was an opening to another hallway of lockers, and at the end of the breezeway was the second building. The breezeway was really the only thing connecting the two buildings. The second building was large, and also rectangular. On the far left (extending far past the left breezeway wall) was the door to the cafeteria, a large square room. If you were to turn immediately to your right upon entering the room you would find the large band room. If you entered and went straight you were in the gym, and down a hallway to the side of the gym, between the gym and the auditorium on the far wall, there was the auxiliary gym. This was the old gym, before the new bigger one was built and it opened into a door near the back, left side of the auditorium._

_This was the space in which 3 grades would be crowded._

_Fun._

_But for now, the two of them were content to sit at the table closest to the door at the back of the cafeteria._

_They were both chattering excitedly, exchanging information about their teachers; who was liked and who was hated. They had been at this for about 5 minutes when Kiba ceased to speak, in the middle of a sentence, and stare at his food with newly discovered interest. _

"_What's up?" Naruto asked, raising one eyebrow. Kiba didn't respond, but his eyes flickered up for a second against his will. Following this accidental clue, Naruto found himself looking directly at Sakura's group of girls, seated in the middle of the cafeteria talking animatedly and casting flirty looks at Sasuke. Ino had finished her lunch and was doing something with Hinata's hair involving glittery clips._

_Naruto looked back at his friend again, then back at the girls._

_Then back to his friend._

_Then the girls._

_Kiba._

_Girls._

_Kiba… _

_Kiba. Damn. _

'" _No" Naruto groaned, resisting the urge to bang his head against the table, "tell me you aren't thinking that."_

"_Thinking what?" he snapped, a red color slowly tinting his face. Naruto bit back a groan as his suspicions started to be confirmed._

"_About, you know," he jerked his head towards the girls, "liking them."_

"_What's wrong with liking girls?" Kiba asked, his eyes narrowed, tone curious. "Are you?…" _

"_No!" Naruto denied loudly, causing several people to stare. "No", he repeated again, quieter this time. "No, definitely not. No, I mean, liking __**them.**_"

_He turned his head towards the girls who were giggling outrageously at something while the glitter clips, now in Hinata's hair, caught the light._

"_I don't like them…" Kiba muttered. He looked over at their table again continuing. When he did his voice was so low that Naruto barely heard it, and then only because he'd strained to. "…I like __**her**__."_

"_Her who?" Naruto frowned, "Sakura?"_

"_No!" Kiba denied, " Are you kidding me?". He shook his head. "No… it's…"_

"_It's who?"_

"_It's…Hinata."_

_Naruto paused at this. It was…unexpected, to say the least. Out of the three she definitely wasn't the most…striking. Between their attractive, newly obtained looks, delving into the world of make-up and fashion and such, and their loud, fun, personalities, Hinata all but disappeared besides them._

_Even having known all through school, Naruto overlooked her with an ease he wasn't really proud of. For Kiba to have developed a crush on __**her**_ _of all people was somewhat surprising._

_But then again, if ever asked to choose from those three, Naruto would have probably picked Hinata too._

_But out of everyone in the school?_

_Even Tenten, with her odd, hemp, clothing would have been more expected._

"_Hinata?" Naruto asked with yet another look to the center table. Hinata was shaking her head violently, at something someone had said, her face glowing red. The glittery clips sent rainbows dancing across the ceiling._

"_Yeah", Kiba replied, somewhat defensively, in a rare moment of shyness. "Hinata."_

_Naruto frowned at his friend tone. He didn't like the defensiveness. It wasn't as if he was planning to criticize him for it. He was just curious._

"_How long?" he asked, leaning across the table to whisper._

"_Since 4th_ _hour." He replied, the defensiveness gone, replaced with a nervous, happiness born from sharing pleasant secrets with friends._

_Naruto slanted his eyes in somewhat critical concern, "That's not that long…"_

"_So what?" Kiba retorted with a frown. "I've known her for years." He waited for Naruto to say something and frowned deeper when he didn't. "You've got something to say about it?" _

"_Not really." Naruto replied, unsteady with the roller-coaster of Kiba's emotions. "It's just kinda quick and all. I mean, it's the first day of school and everything…" he trailed off as he watched Kiba's face fall slightly, his eyes dim just a little, and reprimanded himself . It wasn't like he was going to propose to the girl. So what if he had a crush, it wasn't going to hurt anything. That's probably all it was anyways, a crush, that would be gone in a week or two. _

_Determined to bring Kiba's excitement back, he plastered a smile on his face. "I'm happy for you." _

_It worked. A smile of his own spread and he was soon talking with as much excitement as before. Naruto was once again the good supportive friend. All was right with the world._

What could it hurt? _he though with a grin, as he watched Kiba chatter happily,_ It'll be over before I know it.

_**~ Hey, the Flashback's over now! Wasn't that cool??? ~**_

_Yeah, so much for that theory._

Looking back on that day he couldn't help but feel just a little dumb. Kiba's crush had most definitely not dissipated as expected, instead escalating to obsessive proportions.

And Naruto had been supportive the whole way. A little confused maybe, but supportive nonetheless.

Until now, for reasons he couldn't seem to figure out.

Ignoring the notes Umino-sensei was busy writing on the board in small, neat, handwriting, he contemplated it. Tried to place the feeling.

It obviously wasn't happiness or glee or any of those other sunshine-filled synonyms.

And it couldn't be jealousy or anything like that, he barely knew her, much less loved her.

He cast a sideways glace at Kiba.

At the risk of sounding like Shikamaru… this was going to be…troublesome.

~*~*~*~

Favorite Lethal Illness.

Seriously.

What was the school coming too?

_Then again, it's not as bad as Unhealthy Addiction, or Illegal Substance day… those were weird…_

_**Because this is so completely normal.**_

Ignoring her sarcastic inner voice, although it had a point, she stared openly at Lee.

It was okay though. It wasn't like she was the only one. No, the majority of the class was staring at him, their faces a mix of concern, humor, or fear.

She didn't blame them in the least.

Lee was obliviously chattering away to Neji, who looked as though he was considering intense psychiatric help for his friend.

Hinata wasn't sure it'd be completely unwelcome…

He was dressed all in black, from his long-sleeved turtleneck to his black, crushed velvet pants. The weird part however, aside from the pants, was the wavy, black, foam he's taped to himself, giving his wavy edges an inch out from his body. It was duct taped just a little sloppily and obviously colored black with a shiny black sharpie.

He was the Black Plague.

Alright, she could deal with that.

It was the Styrofoam balls, which he'd also used the sharpie on, that he'd taped under both armpits and his… well…

She tried not to look there…

She felt the air stir as Sakura came to stand beside her in silence, staring at Lee as well. Finally, after a few minuets, she spoke up, leaning down to whisper out of the side of her mouth. "Am I the only one confused here?"

Silently, Hinata shook her head.

"I get that he's the plague, which is weird in and of itself, but…did he…catch it?"

Hinata shrugged, too confused for words. Apparently, in an effort to go all out with his costume, he'd ended up looking like the virus, but also giving himself symptoms. He looked like virus should it have ever contracted the actual disease…

_Can they do that?_

"Hey", whispered Ino, approaching them with an odd look towards Lee, "What's -"

Sakura raised a hand to stop her, shaking her head.

"I don't even know."

She looked towards Hinata who shook her head as well.

"Damn", she cursed lightly, plopping her butt down on their large desk. Her seat was at the next table, positioned both right behind Hinata and right besides Sasuke, a fact that irritated Sakura to no end, but she often came the two feet over to their desk to talk before class. Or, in this case stare.

Either worked really.

"Hey", she grinned mischievously, leaning towards Hinata, "what if your pen-pal ends up being Lee?"

"Oh God". Sakura muffled her laughed with her hands, as opposed to Ino who just didn't bother. Hinata tried to be nice, to think of some reason to defend Lee, but at the moment, looking at him, she ran a total blank.

Her two friends roared with laughter.

Kakashi-sensei chose that minuet, right before the bell, to enter the room and wave his hands in that 'take your seat' way. Grumbling, Ino shoved herself off and went to her seat like every other day.

Today was a little different from the rest however, a fact they quickly noticed when he didn't sit down like usual.

He even laid his book down on the desk.

Than never happened.

Sakura sent her a questioning glance over the table to which she shrugged yet again.

Kakashi resisted a smile at their confusion. It was all he could do not to grin at his upcoming news. He wondered how they'd react.

He also wondered about Lee…but that was something completely different. The kid was unusual, true, but really, what could he expect? He _was _Gai's son after all. He grimaced at the mere thought of the school's…enthusiastic…gym teacher. Was that the right word? Enthusiastic?

Well, if nothing else it was definitely the nicest.

Accurate too.

The guy hadn't changed a bit since college…

His grimace grew deeper at the memory of 20 year old Gai, running across campus on his hands, in revealing green spandex.

A full body suit should not make things that…visible.

That was one image he hadn't needed burned into his retinas.

Too late for that though.

Damn.

He brought up hopeful thoughts of their horrified little expressions to brighten his mood. Yes, yes this would be fun.

There was absolutely no need to think of that horrible incident.

Class", he announced, trying like hell to keep the smile from his voice, "Since it's Homecoming week this week, I thought we'd have a little fun. So I'm only giving you one assignment for the whole week."

He watched their eyes glitter curiously, lips twitch on the verge of a smile, before reaching into his desk drawer and pulling out an egg. He held it up for the class.

"I'd like all of you to say hello to baby."

Their faces fell swiftly, morphing into ones of anxiety and worry. It was the baby project. In all his years of teaching, rarely had anyone looked forwards to it. There'd been a few, mostly girls and one boy of questionable sexuality, but he'd taken care of that quickly enough, pairing them with people with which they were sure to clash.

He planed to do the same thing now.

"I'm fairly sure you all understand the gist of this project: don't break the egg. But there's actually a little more to it. I need a daily log of daily life with baby. When and who fed it, who it was with and when. Also, to get a passing grade, it requires at least one family photo, and one picture of baby at some public place, like a park or Disney world."

He could hear their internal groans at the thought of expending effort.

"Now as I'm sure you know", he continued, "All children have a mother and a father…well…in most cases. Definitely at some point. Anyways, because of that, I'm pairing you up into boy-girl groups. You are to take care of your egg until Friday and then present to me both the unharmed, uncooked, egg and the mandatory log and pictures. I'm going to assign you your groups and then pass out your new little bundles of joy."

Hinata's stomach clenched with nervous shyness. She hated it when the teachers chose the partners. She knew it was supposed to be efficient, balancing out the grade and effort put into the project as well as teaching you to work with people you may or may not know very well, but still…

She really hated this.

_**Come on, it's not all bad. What if you get paired with Noodlefox?**_

_It's not like I'd know if I was._

_**You might find out who he is. This might be a good thing.**_

_Broccoli is good for me, it doesn't mean I have to like it._

_**Well that's different. Nobody liked broccoli. That's just a fact of life.**_

_Other people like broccoli!_

_**Name 5.**_

_Um…well…I don't know them…_

_**And there's a reason for that. Damn, dirty, broccoli lovers. We don't need them.**_

_But-_

Her inner argument was cut off as a scream rent the air. Loud and shrill and from the table in the back, almost by the door.

_What?!_

_**The things you miss when you argue with yourself…**_

Ignoring her voice, she looked over towards the sound. It was Temari, apparently, standing and arguing heatedly against something Kakashi had said. Kakashi looked as calm as usual, letting her rant a little.

Sakura and Ino, however, were fuming, little homicidal fires burning in their eyes.

So obviously this involved Sasuke.

Probably a pairing thing.

"All pairings are final", he replied calmly after her rant. "For the next week you and Sasuke are a newly wed couple with your first child. Congratulations!"

He grinned at the horrified look she cast towards her "husband".

"Do we have to be _married?!_" she asked with obvious disgust.

Kakashi arched a brow, looking from her to Sasuke. "Well you have a child…"

"You don't _have _to be married to have a kid!" she protested, "I don't even have to see him! Can't I be a single mom or something? Say he ran out on me? He's the type to do that!!!"

"What?" Sasuke exclaimed, giving her a look that obviously questioned her sanity, "Since when?!"

"Well he is a pimp", Sakura whispered to Hinata under her breath.

Hinata groaned laying her forehead on her arms that were folded on the desk. She'd really been hoping that'd been forgotten.

Temari had turned, about to unleash all kinds of verbal hell on Sasuke, but Kakashi beat her to the punch.

"Sasuke, you're not the most…parental guy in this class. Temari, you're not going to becoming a single mother at 18. I don't think your parents would appreciate that and whether it happens or not it won't be on my head."

Then, leaving them both looking sufficiently insulted, he resumed listing the pairings.

"Hey", whispered Ino, leaning back in her chair so that the back of her head was almost touching the back of Hinata's. It would have, actually, if her head wasn't leaning to the side, a little above her friend's shoulder as so to whisper in her ear. "I wonder if you'll get paired up with your pen-pal guy."

"Oh, or maybe your crush-e" Sakura whispered leaning across the table to join in their quietly spoken conversation.

"Crush-e?" Hinata's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

" You know", Sakura replied, " The guy who's doing the crushing."

" On you", Ino smiled.

"I-I don't know…maybe…um…I don't even know..."

Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but shut it when they heard Ino's name called.

"Ino and …"

"It doesn't really matter now," she muttered, looking longingly towards Sasuke.

" … Kiba."

She groaned, dropping her head on the desk.

A look at Kiba confirmed his equally as disappointed expression.

Naruto was smirking.

Against her will, a line from a previous e-mail struck her:

_In the mean time, maybe steer Ino towards Kiba?_

Weird…

Ignoring their reactions, Kakashi continued on to pair up both Neji and Haku with two of those unimportant girls I didn't bother to mention in the first chapter, while the girls whispered amongst themselves.

"Why?" Ino whispered, leaning back again, "Why Kiba?"

"What's wrong with Kiba?" Hinata wondered.

"Well, _he's _not so bad…" Sakura started," but…" She cast a look towards his table where he and Shikamaru were huddled together, listening to whatever Naruto was whispering. Shikamaru was hanging off the edge of his chair, which he'd moved to the very end of the table, in his attempt to be as far away from Lee as possible. Lee was looking at Kakashi with rapt attention, oblivious to the side conversations of everyone else.

_Maybe this is how he always knows the themes…_

"But?"

"But", Sakura nodded her head towards the table.

"But", Ino added, "come on, think about it."

Sakura discreetly gestured towards them again, raising her eyebrows in a way that Hinata knew as supposed to mean something.

_But what…_

Then she got it.

"Oh!"

The class turned and stared a little, until she waved them off, embarrassed.

"Oh", she repeated, quieter, "You mean…Naruto?"

"Now she gets it", Ino grinned.

Sakura nodded. "Of course."

Hinata cast a glance over her shoulder to where the boys were laughing at something a little too loudly. Loud enough for Kakashi to whack Naruto over the head with his book. There was then some yelling about unfairness while he gripped his head, before being thoroughly owned and sinking down to sulk in his chair.

_Of course it's Naruto._

Really she didn't know how she'd forgotten. Sakura'd hated him since the first day of school, and reminded them of it whenever the chance arrived.

_Probably because she hasn't mentioned it in a while…_

In 12 years, she'd never been able to understand her friend's hatred towards him. He wasn't gross, or disgusting. He wasn't even ugly or anything, and as far as she knew he wasn't involved with drugs or alcohol. Not that those were even factors, really, since this had started entirely too early for either.

_**Maybe he said something to her. Insulted her hair or something. Lord knows there's enough to say about it.**_

_What? Sakura's got pretty hair._

_**It's pink…**_

_It's soft and shiny._

_**And pink…look around. Does anybody else have pink hair?**_

_Well, no, but…_

_**It's the devils hair!**_

_What? No it's not! It's not red, it's pink._

_**The devil wears pink. You may think he wears Prada, but no. It's pink.**_

_I really don't think –_

_**Maybe pink Prada…**_

_But isn't the devil a man?_

_**Yes. And apparently a gay one.**_

"Sakura."

"Oh", Sakura squealed, grabbing Hinata's hands across the table. "Please, please, pleeeeeeease let me get someone good. I don't care who, just not Naruto. Please." She gave Hinata's fingers a squeeze, eyes closed in anticipated wishing.

"…and…"

"Pleeeeeease."

"Gaara."

Her hands fell to the table limp.

For a minuet the world was silent, except for the crickets chirping in the background.

Sakura's eyes were wide, mouth hanging open. Leaning her chair back on 2 legs, Ino managed to reach back far enough to close it for her, like any good friend.

Apparently Sakura had found the one person worse than Naruto.

~*~*~*~

There'd been silence. At least for a minuet. And the look on Sakura's face had been priceless… and then…

He burst out laughing.

He couldn't help it.

Sakura and Gaara? It was too great. More amusing even than Ino and Kiba or Temari and Sasuke.

He totally had a new favorite class.

He wrapped an arm around his waist, one hand clamped over his mouth in an unsuccessful attempt to stifle the laughs.

Besides him, he could hear Kiba laughing his ass off as well. When he calmed down enough he cast a look around the room. Tenten was sending concerned glances towards Sakura while Ino and Hinata attempted to sooth their distressed friend.

She really did look horrified, as if her life was in mortal danger.

One look at Gaara made that completely reasonable concern.

He looked….

Damn…

His face was passive and emotionless at first glance, but if you looked a little closer you could see the signs of anger. The slight twitch of his jaw, the tightening of his hand on his pencil, the way his lips were pressed together more firmly than usual. But what really gave it away was his eyes, narrowed and cold as steel.

Sharp, pointy, dangerous steel.

The kind of steel a homicidal maniac plunges into your chest for no reason other than that you cast something resembling a look in his general direction. (Grimm: Like Johnny!)

Yes. He was pissed.

Extremely pissed.

Granted he had good reason to be. I mean, of all the people to be the mother of your egg-child, look who he got stuck with?

The pencil snapped in his grip.

And Naruto burst out laughing all over again.

At one look from Gaara everyone else had shut up and were now staring at Naruto as if he belonged in an asylum. Maybe he did? After all, only a truly insane person would laugh at Gaara.

"Dude" Kiba whispered urgently under his breath. When Naruto didn't respond he repeated it and poked him in the side.

"Dude_."_

"What?" he asked, forcing down his laughter once more.

"Are you crazy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let me put this simply. Do. You. Want. To. Die?"

"Not particularly, no. Why?"

Kiba released a ragged sigh, raking his hands through his hair. For years he'd been trying to figure out how it was that Gaara, crazy, homicidal, Gaara who'd set the rumor mill spinning itself into space when he'd transferred here, wasn't a source of fear for his friend.

Nobody at school seemed to know the answer to that one. After a year or two of wondering, Kiba'd finally accepted that Naruto had a death wish, but still. Situations like these really made him wonder.

"Nothing", he sighed, "You don't get it."

"Get wha-"

"Nothing."

"What? It was funny?"

"Not that funny."

"You're just mad because you're stuck with Ino, which by the way was funny too."

"Hmph" he muttered. "We'll see. Just wait 'till you get paired up."

"About that", Kakashi interjected. "If you two are done whispering, I'd like to tell Naruto his pairing." He waited a moment. "Would you mind terribly much?"

"What? Oh, no, go ahead."

"Gee. Thanks." he looked down at the paper, "anyways, Naruto, you're with Hinata."

And once again the room was quiet.

He looked towards Kiba to see his reaction, but he couldn't discern it.

"Hey-" he started, just as the bell rang. By the time it had silenced, Kiba was gone.

~*~*~*~

"Oh my God", Sakura groaned, "I am so close to pitying you I can taste it." She hopped back to sit on the cooking class counter, next to a bowl of flour. Reaching above her head, she grabbed her arm and stretched. "Almost."

"Huh?"

"Health class", Sakura replied, "You, Naruto, your egg-child. What, did you forget already?"

"No, but…"

"But what?" Sakura asked, grabbing the baking soda on her other side and measuring it out over her lap.

"What's so bad about it? Having him as my partner?"

Sakura let out a disgusted sigh, "Well, he's probably not as bad as mine, but still…"

She added the baking soda to the rest of the dry ingredients, while Hinata mixed the butter and eggs in a smaller bowl.

"Your probably going to fail", she decided, matter-of-factly. "Good luck getting him to do anything. You're going to wind up doing the entire project all by yourself and only getting half credit." Her face became suddenly morose. "Then again…so will I…At least you don't have to fear for your life."

"I don't think he'll kill you."

Sakura gave her a startled look," Where have you been for the past 6 years?"

"Well, here, but…"

"Did you somehow miss the half-million rumors?"

No. Most definitely not. It wasn't possible, not with Sakura and Ino seated firmly in the center of the rumor mill. Ino more than Sakura, but still. Missing them was not an option.

She shook her head. "No, but - can you pass me the vanilla please?"

"Sure". She twisted around a little in an effort to locate the bottle before handing it to her friend.

"Thank you."

"Sure. Anyways, I don't usually believe in rumors - although they're fun to pass around - but even I have say they were, still are, believable. I believe them."

Hinata just nodded and let Sakura chatter on while she stirred the batter, but she wasn't listening. She'd allowed her mind to wander. About the rumors, about Naruto, and about her secret pen-pal and the guy who liked her.

~*~*~*~

It was a conspiracy. It had to be.

Nothing could be this evil unintentionally.

And this was nothing if not pure evil. He'd been staring morosely at his calculus notes for the majority of the period as if something would suddenly click.

Nothing had.

Go figure.

Needless to say, 3rd hour wasn't his favorite class. Usually is consisted on Anko-sensei writing a bunch of mathematical jibberish on the board that he supposed she expected him to understand.

He'd stopped understand things a long time ago.

He'd also stopped asking for help, accepting that math was out to kill him and that no amount of explanation could help him.

He'd just ask Gaara later. He was the one who got him in this mess in the first place. Not that it had been intentional, well, the torture aspect of it anyways.

He'd been dangerously close to failing just 3 weeks into 7th grade...which was bad. He really didn't want to fail. It would look horrible on his transcript, which needed to look as good as possible. Colleges looked at that after all.

That, and the fact that Jiraiya, his grandfather and current legal guardian, had threatened to throw his PlayStation2 out the window on the freeway.

That might have had something to do with it.

Either way, he'd wound up in the library after school, desperate, with his game system hidden safely in his backpack, trying to study this odd foreign language some people referred to as math. He'd been two seconds away from chucking the damn textbook through the window, when Gaara walked in.

Everyone else then left.

He didn't know why they were all terrified of the guy, he hadn't done anything. Sure there were thousands of violent rumors - He killed his mother, he's in a gang, his sister's a prostitute and he's her pimp. Weird ass crap like that. - but since he'd transferred he hadn't done anything. He glared at people a lot, but hey, he would too if people were accusing him of pimping out his sister!

They also complained about the fact that he didn't talk. To anyone. Ever. That was something else that confused him. Why was it they had a problem with his silence when they all, at one time, had told Naruto to shut up?

Really. They were so picky.

_What_, he wondered, _is the appropriate amount of verbal communication?_

At first he'd dismissed it - Okay, the guy likes to read. Whatever- and continued his futile efforts with the textbook. But then he remembered something.

_Isn't Gaara in some freakishly high math class? Advanced Trigonometry or something like that?_

So, with his natural screw-it -all abandon, he walked over to the guy the whole school feared, and asked for his help.

At first he didn't say anything, didn't even look up from the book he'd been reading. So Naruto began to ramble, about all kinds of things. The PlayStation, Jiraiya, the evils of math. Anything he could think of until…

"Shut up."

"Huh?"

"I said shut up. You're loud." He looked up, shooting him an annoyed glare obviously meant to scare him away.

So naturally he stayed.

"If I shut up will you help me?" He held out the math book as a visual aid, just incase somehow Gaara'd failed to hear him.

He was quiet a while more before…

"No."

"Huh?"

"No. Ask someone else."

"I can't. No one else gets this stuff…except maybe Shikamaru and he's too lazy to help anyways."

He turned his eyes back to his book in an obvious form of dismissal.

"Pleeeeeease."

No response.

"Please. Come on I really need help."

Nothing.

"The fate of my PlayStation is at stake here. Please."

Still nothing.

"Fine", he grumbled, "be that way."

Turning to leave, he'd walked three steps…

"Tomorrow. Here. After school."

He turned around, his face brightening into this huge smile.

"Thank-"

"And shut up."

Remembering it, Naruto grinned. He'd showed up the next day, despite Kiba's best warnings, and had indeed passed the class.

With flying colors even.

Which had damned him. They put him in a higher math class…and a higher one… He hadn't wanted to go, but Jiraiya hadn't really given him a choice in the matter.

They kept doing this, much to his charign, until finally, this year, he was in Calculus.

Joy.

Freaking joy.

_Oh well, _he sighed as the bell rang, _at least I have Gaara next hour…hopefully he'll understand this stuff…_

~*~*~*~

Science class was always…odd.

It probably had something to do with the teacher…

"Professor" Orochimaru.

Yes. They had to call him that. He claimed it was respectful, accurate, classy, and British.

He liked British things. It was a little odd.

He was British with a snake fetish.

It made class….interesting…to say the least.

"Do you get it?" Naruto asked, writing down definitions in his lab book.

They did this a lot, for almost every lab. Naruto was the only one brave enough to be his lab partner, so it always ended up with Gaara looking over Naruto's math work, while Naruto actually did the science project. It was usually simple anyways.

Unfortunately, it was Science 3, Chemistry. Which involved a lot of math.

It was like having two math classes, one after the other.

It kind of sucked…

Gaara ignored him, looking over the work. He was silent for a few more minuets before speaking. "Did you do any of this?"

"No."

"Did you even try?"

"No."

"Then of course you're not going to get it."

"If the notes confused me, why should I think I'd understand the work?"

"Have you ever considered asking the teacher?"

"Nope. That's what I've got you for."

He sighed.

"What about it confused you?"

"Um…all of it… "

Grabbing a red pen he wrote several formulas on the page next to the problems, along with some written out, simply worded instructions before holding the paper up.

"Do you get it now?"

"Um…kind of…"

"Then do your work."

He traded the paper for the lab write-up, finishing what Naruto had begun, and leaving the blonde to his math work.

Just like every other day.

~*~*~*~

"Finally!" he exclaimed as the bell sounded, announcing the end of the class. "Lunch!"

Quickly he shoved his mostly finished math work into his backpack, along with the lab write-up Gaara'd finished. Since both members of the group were required to have their own copy, he'd need to copy it. Zipping his backpack he looked up. Gaara was gone.

This might have been strange if it didn't happen everyday.

They'd been friends for years and he still didn't know where he disappeared to. He just always kind of appeared.

Randomly he stopped and though about Gaara really hard, seeing if it would summon him.

It didn't.

Damn.

He'd wanted superpowers…

Shrugging it off, he was half way to the lunch line, when he remembered about Health class. Since they'd run out of time in class they had to pick up their eggs at lunch.

With a longing glace at the not-yet-long lunch line, he wondered if maybe Hinata had already gotten the egg.

He wanted his food…

He also wanted his PlayStation, and since Jiraiya's threat had since extended towards all his classes, this egg was rather…important.

_What if I leave my PlayStation at Kiba's…he __**did**_ _spill Coke all over his…on second thought maybe Shikamaru…_

No. No, he needed to do this. With one last, mournful gaze at the growing line, he turned and headed towards the classroom.

Entering the room, he found that he wasn't the only one to sacrifice their spot in the lunch line for this class. Waiting by Kakashi's desk stood Chouji and Tenten, Chouji blissfully munching on a bag of potato chips.

Tenten had her hands on her hips, frustrated.

Kakashi was digging through a drawer, grumbling incoherently to himself.

"Hey Chouji", Naruto greeted with a slight wave before leaning against the wall.

He waved back, his mouth too full to speak.

"Hey, who's your partner anyways?"

He swallowed. "Shikamaru."

"Excuse me?"

"Shikamaru", Kakashi answered for him, finally locating a box of eggs in the bottom drawer and placing them on the desk. "They're the politically correct, homosexual couple. It's not right to discriminate."

"They ran out of girls", Tenten muttered, impatiently reaching into the box.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "What are you so mad about?"

"This project is horrible!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up, the egg firmly clasped in her left. "It's a waste of perfectly good food! There are children in third world countries starving and we're wasting eggs teaching irresponsible children how to deal with unplanned pregnancy!!! Let their parents teach them this shit! Or better yet buy them a freaking condom!!! They're not that hard to come by! Hell, go down to the Planned Parenthood, they're giving them away there!" She waved her arms rapidly, using a vast amount of quickly changing hand motions as if attempting to illustrate her point.

Personally, Naruto feared for her child, who was being drug along for the ride.

_I wonder if this is how you make an egg cream… no, you probably need cream. You know, I've always wondered what an egg cream was. I should look that up…_

"Yeah!" Tenten ranted, while Naruto pondered this, " Yeah that's what they should do! They should go there! Besides, according to Juno they're boysenberry flavored! I don't know why the hell you need a flavored condom but whatever! So what if his junk tastes like pie! If it's going _there_ you're not going to get pregnant!!! And another thing-"

"That's enough. Now take your egg, keep it safe for a week. After that feel free to send it off to Ethiopia or wherever."

Turning dismissively, he handed the eggs to Chouji and Naruto, freeing them to go and eat.

Quickly, they hurried out, hoping to get the last of the pizza before it was gone, Tenten still muttering in the background.

~*~*~*~

Hinata sighed, flopping back onto her bed, exhausted.

Still, she found herself unable to relax.

After rolling around for several minutes trying to get comfortable, she resigned to the fact that it was impossible. At least while the little box on her computer remained.

The one that displayed her 3 new messages.

Her heart leapt into her throat at the words, and she tried to convince herself it was simply because she enjoyed getting mail. It had absolutely nothing to do with the secret pen-pal who may or may not have contributed to one of the messages.

No. It wasn't that at all.

Trying to convince herself of this, she turned away from the computer to pay unusually close attention to the plant on her windowsill. The small pot of pansy's could only hold her attention for so long though, before she found herself right back at the computer, butt in the chair, staring at the screen.

And the box.

The box that all but screamed about her messages.

Damn alluring box.

Sighing, depressed by her lack of self-restraint, she moved her mouse over to click on the box. Her in-box popped up displaying her 3 messages.

One was a coupon from Barnes & Nobles.

One was from Ino.

And then, last but not least, sat the message from Noodlefox.

Biting her lip, she forced herself to check them in order, leaving Noodlefox's for last.

Apparently there was a sale at the bookstore that weekend, for 2 days only, with everything 30% off.

That was cool.

Next was Ino's.

_From: Worldsprettiestflower _

_To: Violeteyes24_

_OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG CAN YOU BELIEVE KAKASHI?!!!!! PAIRING SASUKE UP WITH TEMARI! REALLY! AND THEN SHE HAD THE NERVE TO COMPLAIN!!!! ABOUT SASUKE OF ALL PEOPLE!_

_*sigh* why couldn't I have gotten Sasuke. I could have truly appreciated him. I could have been the perfect wife and our child would have grown up to be perfect. I cant see it now. Going to balls, wearing long, silk, gowns. She'd be the most beautiful girl in the world, and now she never will because her mother is a slut!_

_You remember the rumors, don't you? About Gaara pimping out his sister. I don't know about you, but I believe every word._

_She probably will become an unwed, single, mother at 18 like Kakashi said. I can totally see that happening. And she would deserve it._

_Skank._

_Anyways, can you believe the nerve of Kiba, making me pick up the baby? I think that says something about his parenting style. In fact, that probably outlines the entire relationship!!!! He's probably one of those macho men who're all, "babies are women's work", and "get me a beer babe." God. Divorce court here I come._

_Why couldn't Sasuke have been my husband huh? He'd have been a good father. He's so good at everything else I'm sure parenthood would just come naturally to him. Don't you? _

_And poor Sakura. Getting stuck with Gaara. I'm worried we're going to find her in a ditch somewhere…_

_I feel bad for you too. Honestly, Naruto. That's a disaster waiting to happen. Did he really pick up the egg though???? Weird… watch it turn up in an omelet or something._

_I guess we're all failing this project. I say we load up on the extra credit while we can._

_Me and Eliza (my child) will IM u later. 8:00. Sakura will be there too._

_XOXO Ino_

Hinata leaned back against her chair, the letter leaving her exhausted. Ino's letters usually did. Every time she read one she had the image of Ino typing away furiously at the keyboard, her fingers a blur over the keys in an attempt to write as quickly as the words popped into her head.

Ino wrote like she spoke: quickly and bouncing from topic to topic.

And usually about Sasuke…

_She does know it's just a project…right?_

And then that one line…

_Why couldn't Sasuke have been my husband huh? He'd have been a good father. He's so good at everything else I'm sure parenthood would just come naturally to him. Don't you? _

Honestly, how was she supposed to reply to that? There was too much wrong with that statement than should be legal, and yet Ino seemed to believe it wholeheartedly.

Did the whole "pimp" thing mean nothing to her?

_**Pimpin, not pimp…that was all you…**_

Grrr….

The only thing worse than an obnoxious voice in your head was one that was right…

But still, his whole reputation denied that little fantasy of Ino's.

Shaking her head in defeat she clicked her way back to her inbox. There was no need to reply, she'd talk to her later, with Sakura.

And apparently Eliza…

_I can't believe she named the egg…_

_**Why not? I can.**_

Ignoring the voice she clicked on Noodlefox's message, ignoring the skitter of excitement that ran down her spine.

_From: Noodlefox49_

_To: Violeteyes24_

_Hey Hinata,_

_Thanks for giving me a chance. I promise, nothing bad will happen because of this. You have my word. My word means a lot to me…does that count as a hint? _

_Anyways, as for why, it's because how often does this kind of opportunity come around? The chance to have someone you can tell anything to without having to worry about what they think? I mean, my friends a great, and I can tell them anything, but…it's not quite the same. If I tell you something about me that makes you hate me, you might still like me if we met in person because you wouldn't know who it was you didn't like._

_That was a little confusing but you get it right?_

_Also, because I don't know you. Not well, and I've known you for a while. That's a clue, I'm someone you've known for a while._

_Haha, it's funny that nobody got Monday's theme. Well, nobody except Lee and he always gets it! What was up with his costume anyways? He looked like the disease…only infected…God. It was so hard not to laugh._

_So I said screw it and did anyways. Haha._

_Later,_

_Me_

Where as Ino's e-mail had been heavily, laden down with gossip, yelling and false (probably) accusations, Noodlefox's was light and made her laugh. It was nice to know that everyone found Lee's costume odd and hilarious.

_**Because the looks on the class's faces wasn't indication enough?**_

_Well yeah, but he might not be in the class. It might be a completely fresh perspective…coming back to the same conclusion…_

_**Or maybe he is in the class… and speaking of the class, shouldn't you have something to do with the raising of your egg-child?**_

"Oh!" she exclaimed out loud, leaping up from the chair before realizing that there wasn't really anything she could do. Once over the initial shock, she sat back down, returning to lean against the chair's back. "Ugh! I completely forgot!"

_**Motherly instincts are wasted on you…**_

She groaned, pressing her palms to her eyes. Once free of school the project had flown completely from her mind. Even hearing Ino rant about it, it had been as if it was a school thing, created there and left there as well.

Unfortunately, it wasn't. In fact, it was a wholly at-home project and they would probably be doing worksheets or something for the next week of class.

Closing her computer, promising to respond to him later, she walked over to flop face first on her bed, curling around a pillow. What to do? What to do?

_I guess first would be finding some way to contact Naruto._

_**Well he is your baby's daddy.**_

Yes. Yes, she definitely needed to contact him.

But how.

Prying herself from the bed, she trudged towards her door, headed for the kitchen to unearth a phonebook when the phone rang.

_It's probably for Hanabi, _she concluded, _or a telemarketer._

All of her father's business calls were taken on his cell phone, and her friends didn't call much for fear of her father, so basically all of the calls received on the land-line were for her sister. She pulled open a drawer to search it.

She heard the click of the receiver, the end of the ringing, her sister in the other room answer "hello."

Yes. All calls were for Hanabi.

"Alright. Hinata!" she called, her voice tinged with confusion," The phone's for you!"

She closed the drawer, jerking up in surprise.

"Hinata?!"

"C-coming!" she replied shakily, going to take the receiver from her sister.

"It's a boy", she informed her as she handed it over, looking as confused as Hinata felt. If this were any other time, she might have been offended by her sister's reaction - was is that unexpected for a boy to call for her?- but at the moment she was just as shocked.

"Hello?"

~*~*~*~

_Is this the right thing to do?_

Funny. That thought seemed to have taken up permanent residency in his mind lately. Ever since he'd first started dealing with Hinata, he'd found himself questioning his moves.

This one, however, seemed harmless enough to execute though. He really did need to call her, start their project.

He was currently sitting at the foot of his bed, the spiral cord of the old, cord phone installed on his wall above the nightstand, was wound around his leg. Hey, it'd been boring waiting for her to pick up. And then for her to get to the phone once her sister had answered.

Did he already know she had a sister? He wasn't sure. Had he heard it before? Maybe…

"Hey", he smiled slightly at her hesitant greeting, "Hey, it's me…um…Naruto. "

"N-Naruto um, hello, I um…I "

He bit his lip to ward off the chuckled building in his throat. It probably wasn't very nice to be amused by her discomfort, and in all honesty he didn't want to make her nervous. It was just…

_So cute…_

No! Bad Naruto! This your best friend's crush! Totally off limits in all possible ways!

But still, admittedly, cute when she stuttered

_She's stuttered all her life, you never noticed before._

Then again, she'd never really spoken to him before.

Yeah, that was it. Stutters were much cuter when you were being stuttered at. That was the only logical explanation for the chuckle and warm feeling slowly emerging in his chest at the thought of her, all flustered on the other end of the line.

But still. Best friend. Off limits.

"I'm just calling about the project."

"Oh! Right, um, yes…that's it…what about it…no, um, wait…"

"I just wanted to know what the plan was. About the child care, the pictures."

"Yes, that um…"

"Are you okay?" he asked, his brows drawing together in unseen concern.

"No um yes um-"

She was cut off by a beeping sound.

"Yes?"

"Um, c-call waiting. Probably for my sister, um..."

He frowned at the phone, subconsciously winding the cord around his leg.

"You have to go?" He guessed again, trying to help her out. Sure she was amusing, but he really didn't want to give her an aneurism from one simple phone conversation.

She'd wind up on life support by the end of the project.

"Y-yes. I'm sorry…Um…"

"Wanna meet up?"

"Huh?" He could hear the shock in her voice, overriding the nerves.

"Yeah, like meet up and discuss the project in person. Maybe around…" he glanced at his watch. It was 4:00. "4:30. Maybe 5:00. At Ichiraku's?"

She was silent for a moment longer. So quiet in fact, that he could hear her sister's voice in the background calling for the phone, something about expecting a call from a boy. Finally she replied with a quick, stammered, "Y-yes, sure. Um…4:30." and a somewhat exasperated goodbye. Then the phone clicked off and left the dial tone in his ear.

He held the phone in front of him, staring at it. Was he really that intimidating? He'd thought he'd been friendly.

Did she dislike him as much as her friends?

For some reason, he really didn't like that thought.

Shaking his head, he brushed the thoughts away before casting a glance towards the head of his bed. His little egg-child sat there on the unused pillow looking suitably adjusted. Moving him would almost make him feel bad.

Almost.

Still, he decided, he could at least get ready to go before disrupting his kid.

Standing, he started towards the bathroom.

And fell face first on the floor, the cord of the phone wrapped tight around his legs.

~*~*~*~

Smooth.

Real smooth.

Yeah, _this _was why guys didn't call her.

The thought was bitter by itself, made more so by the sound of her 11 year old sister in the other room, speaking flirtatiously with the boy on the other end.

Yeah. She was 11, and was already better at dealing with boys.

It was sad, really. Lately, her sister had been out almost every weekend with some friend or boy, or boyfriend, while Hinata'd been home alone with a book, or on the computer.

Her father spent all his time at work, or holed up in his office, so that even when he was home he might as well not have been.

It didn't usually bother her, being alone. Even not having a boyfriend wasn't so bad. High school boys were shallow and she was sure that she'd find the right man once she was older. One who looked at the inside rather than the outside.

Then she'd get someone.

She was sure of it.

Still…it wouldn't be so bad to at least get _asked _on a date…

_**Well, what do you consider meeting up with father of your child?**_

Crap! She'd gone and distracted herself!

Hurrying up the stairs, past her sister who was laughing attractively at whatever the boy had said, she did her best to make herself somewhat presentable before rushing out the door.

~*~*~*~

"Damnit!" Naruto cursed, trying unsuccessfully to shove his arm into the sleeve of his jacket while running down the street. It made for quite a scene, especially considering the fact that he often wound up off balance and hopping in circles on one foot.

It really was quite comical, and he might have even laughed at himself had he not been 30 minuets late already. Finally succeeding in getting his jacket on, the egg safely zipped away in the pocket, he hurried towards Ichiraku's, leaping over a few fences and cutting through a bookstore.

_Damnit!_

Finally, arriving he leaned against a stool, hoping he hadn't made her wait long. Especially in the chilly, October…wait, where was she?

He looked around frantically, his arms waving as if he was trying to conjure her up from thin air.

Apparently it worked, because just as he turned back towards the store he saw her emerging from the back, her left hand in her right sleeve and vice' versa. Her jacket was lavender and hanging to her knees, over long, black, pants. Vaguely he wondered what had happened to the bulky blue one she usually wore. Her hair was pitch black and loose to about the center of her back. It had definitely grown since middle school. Had he ever noticed that before?

Her cheeks and nose were pink from the cold, her violet eyes wide in surprise as she saw him.

"Oh!" she squeaked, her hands pulling out from their warm cocoon of sleeves, "Um, hi."

He watched her, shuffling nervously.

Was it him? He didn't think he was particularly frightening…was he?

_No, no,_ _she's just really shy…_

Smiling warmly, hoping to ease the tension, he reached into his pocket to retrieve their child. "I've got the kid", he grinned, hopping up onto a stool.

He liked Ichiraku's, truly, but sometimes he wished it were a normal restaurant with more between him and the elements that a short curtain. Shivering slightly, he placed the egg carefully on the counter, cupping his hands around it to make sure it wouldn't roll. As soon as he was sure however, he shoved his cold hand back into his pockets.

She sat on a stool too, nibbling almost unnoticeably on her bottom lip.

"So", he began, spinning on the stool to face her, "how do you want to do this?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well, like, do you want to take the picture today or something? Do you want to take the egg today…? He gestured with his hands in place of the words that he was letting trail off, "What?"

"Um, a-anything's fine", she replied, her eyes still on the ground, darting from left to right. Her hands were straight at her sides gripping the edge of the stool, her fingers white from strain and the cold.

"What do _you_ want?" he pressed, his tone as nice as he could make it.

She mumbled something quickly, her eyes on the ground.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

~*~*~*~

_Stupid Hinata, stupid. Speak up…it's no big deal…it's just Naruto…_

"I-", she swallowed. "I said, I can take him today and we could, maybe, switch off tomorrow, and then back the next day kind of like that…maybe."

He waited and for a second she was sure she'd said something stupid. Damn, why couldn't she talk to strangers? Hell, he wasn't even a stranger!

_**How is it that in 11 years, plus kindergarten, you've never managed to have a real conversation with this guy?**_

_Well…I asked him for a pencil once, I think, um…_

She sighed, depressed. She knew the answer to that, no matter how disheartening. She'd never spent much time with anyone other than her friends. When you're as shy as her meeting people is a challenge, making friends out of them even harder. Once she'd gone through the agony of making 2 she'd figured she was okay.

How many friend did one person really need?

And it was fine. She loved Sakura and Ino, and had a few other people she'd talk to sometimes; Tenten or Lee for example.

But not Naruto.

A fact that was proving rather problematic at the moment.

_It fine, he seems nice enough…I've never known him to be mean I'm sure it will be alright…_

But still… He hadn't said anything…

_**That's 'cause it's only been a few seconds.**_

Seriously?

Finally, after what seemed like forever he grinned.

"That's cool."

She felt herself release a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

"Alright."

They sat there in a somewhat awkward silence before…

"Wanna get something to eat?"

"What?"

Naruto shook his thumb towards the back of the restaurant. "Well they do sell food here, these really good noodles. I'm going to order some. You want any?"

"Um, well, I don't really have any money…"

She hadn't know they'd be eating. Then again, he'd asked her to meet at a restaurant so maybe the eating had been implied in the invitation. Or maybe…

God! This was why she didn't go on dates!

"That's ok", he replied spinning his stool around to face the counter, "I've got it."

"No!" she refused, waving her hands in front of her, "No, I can't take your money! I-I'm sorry um…."

"Hey, relax okay. It's cool. After all, you are the mother of my child." He winked reassuringly.

Her cheeks heated almost instantly.

_Maybe he'll think it's from the cold_ she prayed. She cast a glance towards him to see. If he knew the truth he didn't let on.

"No", she refused once more, "No, I really can't. I've um…I've got to get home anyways... Um, well…goodbye."

He raised one eyebrow, but waved, "Well, bye."

Frowning, he watched her hurry away in what he supposed was the direction of her house.

_Well…that was weird…_

If Kiba wanted to get with her he'd definitely have his work cut out for him.

Then again, everyone seemed to like Kiba. Well, almost everyone. For all he knew she might already.

_I wonder if she replied to my e-mail._

He smirked at that. She might be…afraid…of him in person, but what about on the internet. He wondered what she'd be like there. Would she still be scared…nervous…whatever the hell that was just now… She actually has more reason to fear him there…

He sighed at the irony, shaking his head before lifting his gaze to the man behind the counter. He'd been ignoring them, but at Naruto's look he smiled.

"You ready to order?" he asked, "or do you plan to continue scaring away pretty girls?"

"I didn't scare her away", he huffed, the 'pretty' comment flying right over his head, "and yes I'll order. Gimmie my usual! Stat!"

Chuckling, the man turned to get the food for his best customer, wondering when that boy was going to get a clue.

~*~*~*~

[8: 03 P.M]

**Sakurablossom133: **Hey, wazzup?

**Worldsprettiestflower:** Hw. U?

**Sakurablossom133 :** Not much. Just writing out my will. Hinata?

**Violeteyes24** **:** Yes?

**Sakurablossom133** **:** Want my stereo?

**Worldsprettiestflower**: Hey? Y don't I get anything?

**Sakurablossom133: **You get all my clothes.

**Worldsprettiestflower: **Oooh, even the sexy red dress?

**Sakurablossom133:** No. Sorry. I'm being buried in it.

**Worldsprettiestflower: **Damn you.

**Sakurablossom133:** Love you too.

**Worldsprettiestflower: **Grrr : (

**Sakurablossom133: **: )

**Violeteyes24: **Why are you giving away your stuff?

**Sakurablossom133: **Because Gaara is going to kill me. Especially when I make him take a picture with me.

**Worldsprettiestflower: **And you're doing this why?

**Sakurablossom133: **because I'm going to die anyways. I might as well do it with an A.

**Violeteyes24: **have you talked to Kiba yet?

**Worldsprettiestflower: **No way. I got Eliza and I'm taking care of her. Why should I call him?

**Sakurablossom133: **For the picture?

**Worldsprettiestflower: **I'll deal with that when I get to it.

**Violeteyes24: **What's wrong with Kiba anyways?

**Sakurablossom133: **Well, he's not as bad as he could be but…he _is_ friends with Naruto. That's got to say something, even if everyone else does like him…

**Worldsprettiestflower: **Yeah. I did kinda get the lesser of the evils…

**Sakurablossom133: **Damn you. : (

**Worldsprettiestflower: **Love you too : )

**Sakurablossom133: **Speaking of Naruto *ick* have you talked to him?

…

**Worldsprettiestflower: **Hinata?

…

**Sakurablossom133: **Hinata? Heeellooooo…you there?

**Violeteyes24: **Yes.

**Sakurablossom133: **Did you?

**Violeteyes24: **…Yes.

**Worldsprettiestflower: **WHAT?!

**Sakurablossom133: **Tell! Tell!

**Violeteyes24: **Huh?

**Worldsprettiestflower: **What happened? Did you get your egg back? Did you name it? Did you make it a bed? Feed it? ARE YOU DEMANDING CHILD SUPPORT?!!!

**Sakurablossom133: **…You do realize this is just a project…with an egg…don't you?

**Worldsprettiestflower: **…

**Sakurablossom133: **Okaaaaay…anyways, what happened?

**Violeteyes24: **Nothing really…he called and then someone called for Hanabi and so we went meet at Ichiraku's and decided what we were going to do and I stammered and stared at my shoes the whole time…

…

**Sakurablossom133: **Where'd he get your number???

~*~*~*~

Naruto smiled, sitting cross legged in his computer chair. He had one unread message.

_From: Violeteyes24_

_To. Noodlefox49_

_Dear You,_

_I hope your word really does mean as much to you as you say it does. I would like to be able to trust you. _

_I think you're right about having someone to talk to and I hope that even though you know who I am it will be okay. At least I won't know who you are to be awkward in front of you. Then again, I'm awkward in front of most people… Especially today._

_We have this project in health and I went meet my partner at this restaurant. I was so nervous the entire time… I know I shouldn't have been, I've known him for years but... I'm too shy for my own good. I hate it!!!_

_I wish I were better about that sort of thing…_

_You saw Lee? I'm glad someone else thought the same thing. I mean, my friends did too, but…_

_I've got to go. I'll need my sleep if I'm going to make a fool of myself again tomorrow._

_Best Wishes,_

_Hinata._

He smiled as he typed his reply. At the moment, he was very glad this whole e-mail mess had occurred.

* * *

**THE END!!!! AIR!!!! Gah! That took me forever! NO, DON'T WORRY IT'S NOT THE END OF THE STORY, JUST THE CHAPTER!!! Anyways, I've decided that this fanfic will only be 7 chapters long. 1 chapter for each day in the story. That seems like a good idea to me, however, because of this, I need to cram a lot of character development into less space that I'd first anticipated. That results in 30 page chapters and longer waits for you. But still, I'd like to think it's worth it. Anyways, before I go I've got a few announcements to make!!!**

**This story is not HinaXKiba. I've been asked that and while I considered keeping you in suspense I decided against it. It's HinaXNaru, all the way. Even when it may seem like HinaXKiba, it's really not!!!**


	4. Attempted Murder In Health Class

_To: Violeteyes24_

_From: Noodlefox49_

_Hey Hinata,_

_You shouldn't worry about the whole partner thing. I'm sure it wasn't that bad. You've known this guy for a while, right? I'm sure he knows how shy you are. I'm sure it's not a big deal._

_If you're awkward around people there are ways to fix that…I'm not totally sure what they are, but I've heard people talk about them and could probably ask around for you. Don't worry, I won't give your name or anything!!!_

_Later,_

_Me_

_To: Noodlefox49_

_From: Violeteyes24_

_Dear You,_

…_Maybe you're right…but still…I don't really know him… I mean, I know who he is but… I've never really spoken to him before…_

_I've never really spoken to a lot of people… I've probably never really spoken to you either. I'm not what you'd call social._

_You don't need to do that, finding me cures or something. They probably wouldn't work. Thank you though._

_Best Wishes,_

_Hinata_

Hinata sighed, glancing at the clock in the corner of the screen. She'd replied to his e-mail early that morning before getting dressed and by the time she was done he'd replied.

_In less than 10 minutes…_

Well someone was online this morning.

_**Or just stalking you.**_

She preferred to think he wasn't. Life was less creepy that way.

She bit her lip, chewing it slightly, wondering if she really should have sent that last one. It had seemed so…personal. And maybe just a little whiney.

She really hoped she didn't come off whiney.

_**Why? It's not you really know the guy? It shouldn't matter.**_

But somehow, despite the cynical little voice in her head, it did. Somehow, against all common sense and good reasoning, she found herself wanting him to like her.

_But why?_

That was what she didn't get. She didn't know him. He could be lying to her. His opinion shouldn't even matter!

And yet…

Grabbing her comb from her desk she headed off towards the bathroom, when she heard the ' Ding!'

The small chime that indicated a new message. Along with that damn, impossible to ignore, box.

Damn that box! Damn it!

Knowing that resistance was futile, she clicked on the box with a sigh.

_I can brush my hair here…_

_**You are so weak…**_

_To: Violeteyes24_

_From: Noodlefox49_

_Hey Hinata,_

_You shouldn't say things like that. It's like admitting defeat before you try._

_**That seems to be your theme**_ the voice taunted. She could just imagine it frowning, looking all frustrated and tapping it's little fingers on a small little desk.

The thought caused her to frown instead, taking on a frustrated look. Looking down she noticed her fingers tapping out a rhythm of annoyance on the desk.

Snapping up quickly, she stilled her hand, bringing it to her chest and grabbing it tightly with the other as if to ensure it's complete lack of mobility.

_No! Bad!_

Damn…the voice was getting to her.

This just screamed mental breakdown.

Shoving the thoughts from her mind, she took several deep breaths before continuing to read.

_I'm sure you could do anything if you tried. And I'm not just saying that to be nice either, you just seem like that kind of person!!! Anyways, I'm not the kind of guy who usually preaches and stuff, so sorry if you're offended or something. I do that sometimes. _

_Oh! That was just 2 clues! Cool!, but I guess I still owe you 2 since I forgot last time. Hmm…lets see… um… One of my favorite quotes is " Save the trees, wipe your ass with an owl." And I know Sasuke's middle name…_

_Anyways, we've both got to get to school, so I've gotta go get ready!!! Oh, but before I go, do you wanna IM? It's quicker than e-mail. If you do, my IM address is the same as my e-mail. _

_Later,_

_Me_

Hinata stared at the screen, her brows furrowed in confusion.

_Sasuke's middle name?_

She supposed that was a big clue…but honestly…she didn't know.

There was only one thing to do.

She had to resort to drastic measures.

_**And get ready for school…**_

_Oh yeah…Oh crap!!!_

~*~*~*~

By the time Hinata reached her 1st hour English class, she was exhausted and panting. Exhausted, she collapsed in her desk, only to look at the clock and find herself early.

Great.

Though it did give her time to prepare for the task at hand. Huddling up in the warmth of her oversized, puffy, jacket, she took a deep breath, preparing herself. She loved this jacket, all cozy and blue. She knew there was a book shoved in the pocket, but she couldn't feel it through the cushiony padding.

_**Then why didn't you wear it last night?**_

That was something else she didn't know. This was her favorite jacket, she'd had it since 6th grade…and yet…she'd worn the purple one.

She'd never willingly worn the purple one before. She hadn't even bought it herself, it being a birthday present from Sakura 2 years ago. She'd hated the disappointed look on her friends face when she hadn't worn it after 3 weeks, and had agreed to wear it just once, to the mall that weekend.

She'd been horrified and self conscious, hating the loose yet form fitting long jacket. She'd been a nervous wreak and gone home early, faking sick. And yet yesterday she'd grabbed it in her hurry out the door…

Weird.

She was perked out of her thought by the sound of an argument, high-pitched and loud, approaching.

They were here, and it was time.

She'd have to ask them for help.

Actually, she was pretty surprised they weren't already knee-deep in it, trying to solve the mystery, but she suspected the egg project had been a distraction. Now, however, she was forced to include them. Her pen-pal had mentioned Sasuke.

And if anyone could dissect that clue it was them.

They _were _the leading Sasuke experts, having stalked him all through middle school. They hadn't done it since that one time they were caught near the end of 8th grade, but they still made it their personal goals to know as much about him as possible in order to properly seduce him.

Plus Homecoming was coming up. They'd already be listening 24/7 for anything concerning him, staking out the competition.

Yes. If anyone could help her with this, it would be her friend.

Hearing the doorknob turn, she stood, turning to face them, fully prepared to inform them of the news. She didn't however get the chance, as the rushed in. Sakura's face was lit up with a smile, her teeth straight and white from last month's whitening treatments and the braces in 5th grade. Ino's mouth was turned down in a frown, indicating her loss of their previous fight, but curved upwards excitedly at the sight of Hinata.

" Hey! You're early!" Sakura exclaimed, running over and latching onto her arm. " That's great! We'll have time to talk!"

" Um…a-about what?" She stammered, flustered and confused.

" About our plan!" Ino grinned, grabbing Hinata's free arm. The two were clinging to her, bouncing lightly on their small feet, their smiles big, eyes wide, hair swinging.

Yes. They definitely had news.

About what she both didn't ,and was slightly afraid, to know.

" About your pen-pan!" Sakura grinned, releasing Hinata to hop up on her desk. Ino let go too, allowing Hinata to sit back down, before hopping onto the desk behind Hinata's. She hoped Haku wouldn't arrive for a while, because he wasn't getting that desk back. Not at this rate.

Hinata sat sideways in her chair, her legs facing the aisle, as so to see both her friends.

" W-what about it?"

" We're going to help you solve the mystery", Ino grinned, bouncing lightly on the desk. Her eyes made contact with Sakura's over their friend's head.

Sakura smiled broader, her legs swinging in excitement, as if afraid being still would ruin the magic. " Yeah! We realized that in all the panic of suddenly becoming the mothers of produce, we'd kinda overlooked your whole problem!"

" We discussed it last night", Ino continued, picking up right where Sakura left off, making it a continuous chain of sound. " On IM, after you bailed."

"Yep, and we thought up this!" Leaning forwards off the desk dangerously to reach her backpack on the floor between where her legs wound be should they touch the ground, Sakura dug through the bag with enviable balance and flexibility. After a few minutes she retrieved a small notebook with a cover made of smooth, pink, cardboard. On it's surface, in black Sharpie, there was a big heart. Hinata guessed the contribution was from Sakura.

"Um, what…"

" It's the notebook!" Ino chimed in, " You're going to tell us everything you know about your pen-pal guy and we're going to write it down!"

Sakura nodded wisely, " Things are usually easier to figure out when they're written down right in front of you."

" So! What do you think? Cool huh?"

Slightly overwhelmed, it took her a moment to respond, but when she could she nodded. They had a point , plus this was oddly convenient.

They both smiled, if possible, even wider at her nod, their eyes shining, thrilled that their idea had been accepted and could not be properly executed.

As more students filed in, the bell drawing ever nearer, the two calmed down somewhat.

" Alright", Sakura began, once again doing that acrobatic, leaning thing off the desk, delving into her backpack, this time coming up with a bright pink pen. " Just what _do _you know about him?"

Hinata, pulled her legs a little closer to herself, tugging them under her chair, trying to recall all she knew.

" Well…there's his e-mail address, Noodlefox49, then the fact that he likes noodles…obviously. Um, he goes to this school and knows Kiba and Sasuke, and me, and you and Ino and Tenten and Lee… He knows someone l-likes me", her legs crossed at that confession, even though it was already known, a blush spreading over her cheeks.

" Hmm…okay", Sakura replied, chewing on the end on the pen while staring at the list. " Did he slip up? Say anything else about himself?"

" What? Oh, no, I mean, it's not slipping up… He tells me things about himself, in every e-mail…"

Her two friend's eyes lit up at this news. " Really?!" they exclaimed in unison.

" That definitely makes things easier", Ino smiled, " What else did he tell you?"

" W-well, um…he's known me for a while…um, and that his word means a lot to him…Oh! He knows Lee too, and agrees about the whole costume thing….the infected disease, but…anyways…um,"

" Mmm-hmmm", Sakura hummed as she quickly jotted down her friend's words on the first page," Hmmm… anything else?"

" Yes, um…he says, um, thinks I'm the kind of person who could do….um, anything…" Sakura raised one eyebrow at the soft tone her friend used to say this. Sure, Hinata's voice was always soft, she was just naturally soft-spoken, but this was a degree lighter. As if amazed by the fact that someone thought of her this way.

"Well of course", Ino replied casually, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Yeah", Sakura agreed with a nod. " Of course. What else?"

Hinata was silent, as if confused by their confidence in her, but soon continued. " Um, he says he's not the kind of guy who usually preaches…um…he thinks that I can overcome my…um…shyness. He thinks he can um….ask, around…something like that…and then, Um, he told me a favorite quote of his, it's um…."

Her blush deepened, causing Sakura to lean in closer, curious.

" It's…"

" Um, it…um… ' save the trees, wipe your um….ass…." she bit her lip at the rare use of a curse word, her blush darkening and spreading up to her ears, " wipe your…um…. With, an…um…."

" With a…?" Ino prompted, one eyebrow raised. Where the hell was this going?

" With….um…with an…um, owl."

Sakura's pen paused right about the page…She turned her head and stared at Hinata.

" Save the trees, wipe your ass with an owl? Seriously?"

" Um….yeah", she nodded, her eyes glued to the ground.

They were both quiet a moment, Ino and Sakura's eyes meeting again before they started laughing. Hinata looked at them, startled by their sudden explosion of laughter.

When finally able to breathe, Ino took a deep breath before laughing out, " That's a good one."

Sakura nodded, wiping at her eyes, " It's definitely…different. I like it. I'm adding sense of humor to this."

Hinata blinked in surprise before smiling. Somehow, her friends acceptance of her mysterious pen-pal cheered her.

" Is there anything else?" Sakura asked.

" Um, yes… he-"

" Excuse me." came a quiet voice from behind them. Turning, the saw Haku standing by his desk. " Ino, can you-"

" No."

He blinked, his eyes wide, seeming taken aback by her quick refusal to remove herself from his desk.

" But-"

" I'll leaved when the bell rings." She leaned towards Hinata, ignoring Haku's look of disbelief. " What else?"

" Oh! Um, just that he knows….um… well, he knows Sasuke's middle name…"

Yeah…

Their shrill shrieks were horribly out of tune with the ringing of the bell.

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Naruto was sitting in his own first hour class, in his seat in front of Shikamaru's, mentally debating whether or not telling her about Sasuke was a good idea.

Shikamaru, who'd arrived earlier than usual, was staring at him suspiciously. He was being unusually quiet, and while he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, it made him…wonder…

Not that he was going to say anything. He was grateful for the silence.

But still…

Naruto bit at the eraser of his pencil, making a face at the icky rubber, graphite taste.

_Ew…_

Laying his pencil down, he stated chewing on the edge of his thumbnail, allowing himself to become immersed in thought…

_**~ Hey guess what it's another Flashback!!!!! ~**_

_Naruto gasped as he almost fell, waving his arms in small circles trying to regain his balance. When he was finally stable, he clutched his hand to his chest, his heart in his throat from that awful falling sensation._

_One hand firmly on the wall, he looked down. It really wasn't that far a fall, in retrospect, from the top of the file cabinet, but to a kindergartener it seemed incredibly far. It could possibly be fatal!!!_

_A smart child would have probably considered getting down. Making the small jump from the file cabinet, to the smaller one besides it, and then to the desk. But Naruto Uzumaki had never been referred to as a smart child. And besides, this would be great._

_The first prank of the new school year. _

_Biting the inside of his lip, trying to ignore the height, he looked down at the eraser, held painfully tight in his small hand, leaving small indents. He loosened his grip, determined not to be scared. He was most definitely not a sissy baby, and only sissy babies were afraid of heights._

_His determination renewed, he looked towards his destination. The top of the door, open slightly. All he'd have to do was balance this eraser on the top of the door, and when the teacher walked in, BAM! It'd fall right on his head, and everyone would laugh. They'd laugh __**with**_ _him. Yep, this year would be great. He was sure of it._

_And all he'd have to do was precariously balance the eraser. He was sure of how to do it too. He'd been watching cartoons all summer!!!_

_The eraser was even extra chalk-dusty! He'd done a lot of scribbling on the chalkboard and erased it all. The stupid thing was loaded with chalk dust._

_He even knew the eraser would definitely fall on the teacher, because the teacher always walked in first. All the students lined up outside in the morning, under the awning if it was rainy, and waited for the teacher to come out. When the bell rang, the teachers would emerge and you would walk down the hall as a class, and the teacher would lead you to the room._

_And walk in the door._

_And be covered in chalk dust._

_He couldn't help but smile at his cleverness. The sneaky way he'd snuck inside pretending to need the bathroom._

_Leaning up, bracing himself on the wall, he went to place the eraser. It was pretty far up, even from this high. He stretched a little further and was almost there…_

_Aaaaaalmost…_

" _That's not going to work."_

_Startled, he jerked back, fumbling the eraser. Quickly he grasped for it, but it fell to the ground, landing with a cloudy thump._

_All his hard work wasted!!!_

_Angrily, he snapped his eyes up to see who it was who'd ruined his plan. Below him, on the floor, stood a boy with pointy black hair and equally black eyes. His shirt was a dark blue, and he was frowning. Even though her appeared Naruto's age, he didn't seem to share in his youthful spirit._

_He didn't seem any fun at all._

" _What did you do that for stupid!" Naruto yelled, forgetting to be covert, " You messed it all up!"_

_At this the boy's eyes narrowed, his frown deepening. " It was stupid anyways." His tone was sarcastic._

" _It was not!" Naruto argued, scrambling off the cabinet to stand on the teachers desk. It probably wouldn't look too good, should he get caught, but he didn't want to be on the same level as the un-fun boy. He wanted the high ground!!!_

" _It was so!" he insisted, " and besides, you were doing it all wrong ."_

" _It- wait, what? How?"_

_He pointed towards the door. " The angle's all wrong."_

_Naruto couldn't help the pout that formed, as he realized that the boy was right. Leaping down, he grabbed the eraser and blew on it. A small cloud formed, convincing him that it was still dusty enough. Repositioning the door, he scrambled to regain his spot on the cabinet, to try this again._

_He'd almost made it too._

_However, just when he was leaning up to place it, his small fingers curled around the top of the door for balance, the door swung open. He was thrown off balance, the eraser falling towards the ground, and him tumbling from the file cabinet with it._

_All in all, he'd ended up flat on his back, his head throbbing, in front of the whole class… not to mention the eraser that'd felt the need to land right in his face, choking hi, with dust._

_Yep, it was still plenty dusty all right…_

_The whole class had laughed… but at him, not with him. He'd got sent to the corner for climbing on the furniture and for being in the classroom before the teacher. He wasn't, however, alone._

_The boy was in there too, though Naruto was still clueless to why._

_They had both ended up standing there, facing the wall, their noses pressed in the corner._

"_Hey", Naruto whispered after a few minutes._

" _Shhhh", the boy hissed, but he kept his gaze on Naruto, which was all Naruto had wanted anyways. His attention, that is._

" _Why were you in here?"_

" _Why were you?"_

" _To play a prank, duh."_

_The boy seemed un-amused._

" _Well?" Naruto pressed, " why were you?"_

"_To see what you were doing", he replied huffily after a few moments, and Naruto grinned._

" _I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki!" he announced cheerfully._

" _Well Naruto Uzumaki", came a loud, authoritative voice from behind them, " Why don't you hush until you're off punishment, huh?"_

" _Sorry teacher", he replied quickly, looking sheepishly towards his shoes. He looked up at a quick " Psss!" from the other boy however._

" _Hm?"_

" _Sasuke", he whispered quietly, with a look towards the teacher. " Sasuke Uchiha."_

_**~ Oooh, now wasn't that informative!!! ~**_

Naruto frowned towards his desk at the memory, another one sliding itself into his mind right afterwards…

_**~ Oh, wow, check it out. Another Flashback!!!! ~**_

_Naruto sighed, looking up at the sky. It was getting dark, the sun setting, and here he was, 8 years old, with a popsicle, and his two best friends. Yes, life was good._

" _Hey Sasuke", Kiba grinned, looking towards their black haired friend, " Guess what?"_

" _Huh?" he questioned in his usual, Sasuke way._

" _I heard that girl Sakura has a crush on you."_

_A pained look crossed his face. " Ew. That's nasty, don't joke like that."_

_Kiba laughed and Naruto right along with him. Sasuke glared at them both._

"_What?"_

" _Nothing", Naruto relied quickly._

" _Yeah, nothing", Kiba agreed, the two of the sharing a conspiring grin. _

_Sasuke frowned, " What?"_

"_Nothing!" the two of them demanded, laughing. _

_Sasuke opened his mouth to shout back something, but was cut off by Kiba's mom calling him home before night fell. Kiba groaned, pushing himself up off the step._

" _I'm coming!" he yelled back towards his mother, standing on his front porch, hands on her wide hips, wearing an apron. Naruto couldn't help a grin, knowing his mother hated it when he yelled down the street, claiming he'd wake the whole neighborhood._

_Never mind the fact that she'd done it just a little while before._

" _Dang it", Kiba sighed. " Bye guys." Waving, he started running off towards home. The two boys watched him reach the porch, where his mom hit him lightly across the back of the head for yelling, before ushering him inside and closing the door._

" _Do ya' ever think about it?" Naruto asked after a moment, licking up where the popsicle had started to melt down the stick._

" _About what?"_

" _You know, girls"._

_Sasuke turned to give him a look._

" _I know", Naruto replied, " but Grandpa talks about them all the time and says that someday we will too."_

" _Like, just talk about them?"_

" _No, like kissing them, and getting married and stuff."_

" _I don't want to kiss a girl, or anyone else. Plus there's no way I'm wearing some girly wedding ring. Why does getting married make boys wear jewelry anyways?"_

" _I dunno", Naruto shrugged, looking towards the sky thoughtfully before replying. " Itachi wears earrings. What about him? He's not married."_

" _He's got a girlfriend though." Sasuke reminded him, frowning at the thought of the hyper, blonde, bimbo that clung to his brother like a wet towel. " and he's always talking to Deidara and Kisame about boobs and stuff."_

" _Boobs aren't so bad", Naruto stated, with the naivety of an 8 year old. Boobs were still somewhat of a mysterious fascination and while he wasn't sure why, he knew he was supposed to like them._

_His grandfather sure did._

" _I guess."_

" _So", Naruto inquired, swallowing the last of his popsicle and leaning forwards a little, " You don't think about it at all?"_

" _Well…maybe a little."_

_Naruto grinned. " Good. I didn't want to be the only one."_

" _Do you __**like**_ _a girl?" Sasuke asked, " Like, someone from school?"_

" _What? No…well…yeah…"_

" _Who?"_

" _Promise not to tell?"_

" _Yeah. Who?"_

" _Well, Sakura."_

_Sasuke paused. " The girl Kiba says likes me?"_

" _Yeah", Naruto replied somewhat bitterly. It was just his luck that she'd like his best friend. Not that he thought she'd like him anyways, she hated him , though he'd yet to figure out why. But still…_

_Sasuke paused again. " Why doesn't Kiba know?"_

_Naruto sighed, dropping his gaze to his feet. Kiba was one of his best friends, but this wasn't something he could tell him. This was something he could only tell Sasuke. He knew Sasuke could be serious enough to tell._

" _He wouldn't get it."_

_Sasuke nodded, but didn't say anything. Naruto looked at him suspiciously._

" _You won't tell…will you?"_

" _No."_

" _Promise?"_

" _I told you yeah, didn't I?"_

_He was silent…_

" _Tell me something."_

" _What?" _

" _Tell me a secret of yours so I know you won't tell."_

" _What? No!"_

" _Yes!" Naruto argued back. " Come on, tell me! It's only fair!"_

" _Come on!"_

" _No, cut it out! ?"_

"_Yes!"_

" _No!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_No!"_

" _Yes!"_

" _Alright already! Jeeze."_

_Naruto smiled in victory._

" _Ok", Sasuke grumbled, annoyed at being defeated, " You ready?"_

_Naruto nodded vigorously._

" _Ok. Here. My middle name…it's…"_

" _It's what?"_

" _It…Mikoto", he admitted grudgingly. _

_Naruto's mouth gaped open in amazement. " Seriously? But that's your mom's name!"_

" _Yeah", he grumbled, " my grandmother's too…"_

" _But why?"_

" _They thought I was a girl", he muttered, chucking his empty popsicle stick as far into the street as he could. " Well…before I was born anyways. But mom had promised grandma she'd name her " daughter" after her…and then Grandma died… so mom went and did it anyways…"_

_Naruto whistled long and low, something he had just learned how to do and was glad to finally have a chance to use. Sasuke glared towards the street._

" _Tell anyone and you die."_

" _I won't." Naruto promised, using his finger to make an X across his heart. " Swear."_

_**~ Hey, the Flashback's over now. Let's keep reading… ~**_

The memory was somewhat bitter now. It wasn't a bad moment, not by itself, but it reminded him of the friendship they'd once had. They'd been best friends ever since that day in kindergarten, Kiba joining them not long after. They'd had many days like that, sitting out on the front steps while night fell, eating popsicles and talking about everything. But those day's had ended in 5th grade…

The summer before, Sasuke's family had taken a trip to Mexico. He'd been gone all summer and come back with longer hair and a tan, and some new found popularity. Apparently he'd become " hot", and too good for his friends. He'd moved to different, more socially accepted, circles, and left Naruto and Kiba behind without a second thought.

That had hurt.

Naruto still hated him for that.

Bastard.

But still, he'd never told anyone about Sasuke's middle name. He'd given his word, and that wasn't something he did lightly.

_Was it really okay to tell her?_

Probably…it wasn't like he'd actually _told_ her…

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he failed to notice Kiba's nearly silent arrival.

Shikamaru, however, had noticed and watched Kiba head towards Naruto's desk with one eyebrow raised. God, they were so quiet today…

It was extremely odd…

Naruto didn't notice Kiba until two hand suddenly appeared on his desk, slammed somewhat roughly on it's surface in order to get his attention. Jumping in shock, he looked up , startled.

" Wha- Kiba?!"

" Yep." Kiba nodded " What's up?"

" Um…nothing?" Naruto guessed, thoroughly confused. Kiba was…smiling?

" Really?" Kiba replied, still smiling, " You'd think you'd have more to talk about, like, you know, Hinata?"

_Here we go…_

Naruto sighed, rubbing his temples. " Look, I didn't mean to keep it from you. It just, didn't seem right to spread her business around. It's not like I'm trying to get with her or anything…"

Kiba was silent for a moment before replying.

" Yeah, I know." He shoved his hands in his pockets, leaning against the desk, " I've had some time to think about it and, you're my friend. I know you wouldn't do anything dirty like that. Actually…I'm kinda glad…"

Naruto raised one eyebrow, still holding his breath. Was he really off the hook? He hadn't really expected Kiba to hold a grudge, but he thought he'd have to deal with more that this…

" And that's 'cause…?"

" Because…I've decided." Kiba took a deep breath and let it out slow.

" Decided what?"

" I've decided that it's been long enough. I mean, I like her so much so, she should know."

_Where exactly is he going with this?_

" So, you're going to tell her?"

" Um….about that…"

" What about it?" he asked slowly…

" I was kinda hoping…you could tell her."

_What?!_

" Excuse me?"

" You know, e-mail her and say 'hey, Kiba likes you'."

" She doesn't know who I am."

" Huh? What are you talking about?"

Sighing, Naruto raked a hand through his hair.

" She doesn't know who's e-mailing her. It's a long story, I'll explain it to you later, but…the point is she doesn't know. Oh, but I did say someone likes her…someone not me, I specified about that…"

Kiba was thoughtful for a minute. " Well, that's still okay then right? Just tell her the person who likes her is Kiba."

" And if she doesn't like you back?"

" Well", he sighed, " well then she knows. But I'm leaving the ball in her court for a while." He looked up towards Naruto. " So, what do you say man? Can you do it?"

He didn't want to. He didn't know why, but the thought burned in his mind. He didn't want to tell her.

_It's because it's too big of a clue_, he told himself, _it'd give my identity away…_

Still…the thought didn't sit well with him. But neither did the look in his friend eyes. So hopeful and vulnerable…he couldn't say no. Besides, he had no reasonable excuse not to. So, pushing all unexplainable bad feelings to the back of his mind, Naruto took a deep breath and answered.

" Yeah. Ok, I can do that."

~*~*~*~

"So", Sakura smiled, laying the book out open before them. She was sitting on her legs, ankles crossed under her butt, " here's what we've got so far."

She pushed the notebook to the center of the table so that Hinata only had to lean forwards slightly to see. Ino had taken over the table space of the person besides Sakura, her feet in his chair.

Hinata pitied him, she really did…much like in English, Ino wasn't going to move.

Poor Haku…

That just _had _to be his seat, didn't it?

Anyways, she leaned over the table enough to read Sakura's swirly, pink, writing. Her handwriting was easily recognizable; swirly, every lowercase I dotted with a heart, and usually glittery pink.

" Let's figure this out", Ino decided.

Hinata looked down at the list :

_E-mail - Noodlefox49_

_Obviously likes noodles. ( foxes?)_

_Knows Kiba, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Lee. _

_Knows Hinata's crush-e._

_Crush-e is not him._

_Finds Lee weird_

_Believes Hinata is someone who can do anything. ( naturally )_

_Not preachy_

_Fave. quote: " Save the trees, wipe your ass with an owl". Shows sense of humor._

_Knows Sasuke's middle name. ( MUST LEARN THIS!!! )_

"Hmmm…" Sakura hummed, reading over her carefully written out notes, complete with commentary. " Did I miss anything?"

" Um… No", Hinata replied, skimming over it, " I don't think so."

" Good". She gave a self-satisfied smile.

Ino was about to reply when she noticed Haku approaching. She gave him a look…this one that screamed " don't even try it's not going to work", before narrowing her eyes slightly. With a deep sigh he put his backpack up on the counter and went to talk to Neji. Ino would have to move…eventually…

" You're kinda mean", Sakura commented, watching him walk away.

" Just a little", she shrugged, " but whatever, this is more important."

Casually shrugging off her Haku-abuse, she picked up the notebook as if holding it closer to her eyes would reveal some clue they'd missed. Annoyed, Sakura snatched it away.

" Stop hogging the notebook!".

" And you call me mean," she glared reaching for the book. Sakura held it up out of reach . Leaning far to the end of her seat. Ino was on all four's on the desk, stretching over Sakura, when the bell rang.

Ino frowned, annoyed and defeated, as she sulked over the table, sliding between Hinata and Kankuro's seat, and over to her own. Sakura shot her a smug grin, sticking her tongue out.

Ino discreetly flipped her off and it was all Hinata could do to keep Sakura in her seat. She did, however, calm down once Kakashi threatened to slap her with a detention…but she wasn't happy about it. She just kind of sunk down into her chair, her lips pouting in a way that attracted the attention of quite a few boys in the room.

Yes. She was distractingly attractive without even trying.

A lesser girl may have been sickened.

_**You mean like Ino? **_

_Huh?_

Hinata twisted around to look at Ino. Her friend was now sitting dangerously low in her chair, her lower lip shoved out too far to be pretty, with her eyes wide and fixated on Sasuke. She looked somewhat like a startled fish.

_**Desperate much?**_

_Hey! That's my friend you're talking about!_

_**Yes. And she's looking very desperate right now.**_

Hinata fought back a scowl at her inner voice. It really needed to stop talking about her friend that way!

_Although…it does have a point…_ she admitted, reluctantly, watching Ino flap her lashes madly in Sasuke's direction.

As usual, he didn't notice. He'd been being bombarded by girls since Friday and was just a little sick of them. Their fluttering eyelashes, clogged with mascara, their lips all puffed out and glossy, trembling when he turned them down. A few had resorted to crying and begging, grabbing onto his sleeve.

It took a depraved man to find interest in a girl with stiff, unmovable hair, a drippy nose, and long black streaks down her cheeks. Especially when she wouldn't let go of your shirt…

"Okay class", Kakashi began, standing in front of the class. The students felt their stomachs drop… The last time he did that they'd wound up with egg children and a marital status.

Now what?

Kakashi smiled at their suspicious, worried glances. He was feeling just a little proud of himself that his experiment was going so well. There was a perfect blend of meld and clash…

Much better than his first hour class. Those little idiots had gone and made friend with the people they were supposed to clash with!

Stupid functional couples!!!

But this class was much better. For example, the glare Temari was directing towards Sasuke, obviously meant to dissolve him to a pile of ash. Tenten's disapproval of the entire thing was unexpected, yet not totally unwelcome. Not to mention Sakura's complete and total fear of Gaara. That was equally as amusing…

As would his next move…

" Ok class". It was all he could do to repress his grin, " I'd like you all to get with your partners."

Temari's hand immediately shot up. He nodded in her direction.

" You mean…get into groups…like, pick a partner?"

" Kind of", he shrugged, " You guys can do that…but only if you choose your egg-partner. Anyways get with them and write the first page of your egg report. What did you and baby do yesterday, etcetera."

Yeah. That went over great.

He just stood there smiling.

Sakura groaned, casting a pained look towards Gaara. He'd made no attempt to move, or even register that he'd heard Kakashi's announcement, just sitting there reading his book.

" What do you think my chances are?" she whispered desperately, " of him coming over here?"

Hinata tried her best to discreetly look at him too, before turning back to Sakura. " Um…he might, if you go ask him."

The look she shot her clearly stated that she'd rather die.

Ino decided to take advantage of the fact that everyone was up and moving, coming over to sit on their desk. " Sucks for you", she grinned.

" Hey Ino".

Turning, they found themselves looking at Kiba, who'd spoken, with Naruto besides him. Naruto raised one had towards Hinata, waving.

She promptly blushed, staring down towards the desk and fiddling with a string on her jacket.

Sakura's look turned smug once more, towards Ino, and then disgusted at Naruto. She curled her lip, eyes slanting, before roughly shoving herself up from the desk, rudely making a point to walk around to the other side of the table. It was as if she couldn't stand to be in his presence at all. As if facing Gaara was suddenly a favorable option.

She shot him one more repulsed look as she passed, whispering not so quietly to Hinata, " Call me if you need anything." Her eyes shot up to both her friend's parters, both of who seemed less than happy. They were both frowning deeply, eyes cold, Kiba's arms folded across his chest loyally. " Anything at all."

" Bitch", Kiba mutterd under his breath, earning a hard slap from Ino.

" Don't you call her that!"

" I call it like I see it", he argued back.

" Maybe you need to get your vision checked, mutt!"

" Well maybe you…"

Hinata was staring fixedly at her hands in her lap, wondering just was she was supposed to do. Should she defend Sakura? She knew she should, she loved her…but she _was_ being mean… And…

_What do I do? What do I do? Do I defend Sakura? No, she's over there… do I help Ino now? Huh? W-what do I do?! Um…_

_**Open your eyes.**_

_What?_

Realizing her eyes were squeezed closed in worry, she snapped them open, finding a hand waving in front of her face. Her gaze trailing up the arm, she found it belonged to Naruto who, ignoring his friend, was looking down at her, concerned.

" -nata? Hinata? Yoo-hoo, are you okay?"

" Wha-! Um…yes. Yes, um…I'm okay…um…"

He cast a look towards the couple arguing by the desk before gesturing towards his own with his thumb. " Want to work over there?"

Even before looking she nodded, eager to be away from the chaos of this table. Vaugely she heard the words, " Yo mama!", as she fled after Naruto.

Hesitantly sitting in Kiba's seat, she found herself across from Shikamaru. Pulling out his chair, Naruto sat besides her, across from Chouji and shot them a grin.

" So, which one of you is the girl?"

~*~*~*~

Without missing a beat, Shikamaru pointed a finger at Chouji. Naruto raised an eyebrow at his overweight friend, waiting for his reaction. To his surprise, his expectations were met with a simple shrug.

" You're cool with that?"

Chouji nodded, casting a glance towards Kakashi. Once he was sure he was reading and paying no attention whatsoever, he grabbed a handfull of chips from the bag carefully concealed in the pocket of his hoodie and stuffed them in his mouth.

Shikamaru had been, until now, reclining in his chair, feet crossed on the table, arms crossed over his stomach, head down against his chest and eyes closed, as if asleep. Now however, he'd botherd to open one eye. Catching Naruto's gaze, he moved his eye over towards Hinata, who'd been sitting quietly in her seat, fidgeting with a string on her jacket.

Instantly, Naruto knew what he meant. Kiba'd told him.

He gave a quick, virtually unnoticeable nod, to which Shikamaru raised one eyebrow. Naruto replied with a slight, somewhat helpless shrug and Shikamaru gave him a stare before once more closing his eyes.

It hadn't been a negative stare, angry or threatening. Just a warning. A " be sure of what you're doing", kind of thing.

Another sign or true friendship. The ability to communicate perfectly with actions so slight nobody else even noticed them.

And all in the course of a few seconds.

Choji swallowed the handful of chips, and Naruto figured that now might be a good time to say…well…anything.

" How come?" he asked, picking up his verbal conversation.

" I can cook", Chouji replied. " And, I've got more curves." He ran a hand seductively down his rounded side. Naruto snorted a laugh, raising one eyebrow.

" Sexy."

" I thought so."

The two grinned at themselves, and even Shikamaru managed an amused smirk.

Hinata, however, hadn't said anything. She didn't know what to say. It was…odd…sitting here with three people she didn't really know, all of whom seemed very good friends. They were all laughing and joking around and she was…

She was just sitting here.

Nervous, she cast a glance towards Sakura. She was at Gaara's table, across from him and on the opposite side. No one else had wanted to be at that particular table, for obvious reasons…

Unfortunately, Sakura was stuck there.

Gaara was leaning back in his chair, eyes cold, observing the egg with a detached look. He looked like an odd cross between bored and pissed off.

Sakura was just freaked, trying to do both the write up keep her eyes firmly locked on Gaara. It was as if she was scared he'd kill her when she wasn't looking.

Moving her gaze, she examined Ino. She was her own table, in her own seat, next to Sasuke, sending death glares across at Kiba.

Across from Sasuke, Temari didn't look any happier.

Nor did Kiba…

Or Sasuke, for that matter…

It was…hostile…

_**Seriously… I've seen friendlier battlefields…**_

If the look in Temari's eyes was any indication, that's very well what it might become.

" Hinata?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she blushed, and turned towards Naruto. " Um…yes?"

" Do you wanna get started?"

The question wasn't phrased rudely, or said with any malice, but she blushed anyways, feeling stupid. She wasn't even sure why exactally…maybe for spacing out… But still…

" Oh! Um, yeah…um…", she sent a quick look towards the sheet in front of her, thankful for the instructional guide , " Um…well, what did you and the egg…um, baby…do?… Yesterday?" she looked around a little for the egg, wondering where it was.

Naruto blinked before realizing her motives and removing the egg from his pocket. Carefully, he set it on the table between them.

At Chouji's hungry gaze, he scooted it closer to Hinata.

" Well…um", he raised a finger to his lips in thought, his eyes turning up at the ceiling, " I went home, he …wait, is our egg a boy or a girl?"

" Um…w-whatever you want." she mumbled, looking down at her folded, fidgeting hands, wishing they'd stop.

They refused to listen.

Damn rebellious hands… shouldn't those at least listen to her?

_**Well that's what you get for being meek and passive. Maybe if you asserted yourself once in a while your body parts would listen to you.**_

_Shut up._

_**Hm…no. **_

_But, I asserted -_

_**Be as assertive as you like, I'm still not going to listen. I said body parts, not little intangible voices in your head. **_

_But…_

_**Nope. I'm asserting my free will. See how wonderful asserting is. You should take it up. And maybe knitting…but that's another matter all together.**_

_But what-_

_**He's staring at you. You might want to respond.**_

_Huh? Wait…what did he say?_

_**You're asking me?**_

_Well you know he's talking!_

_**And you would too if you'd been paying attention!**_

_Voice!_

_**He- wait, Voice? I have an identity you know. A name.**_

_Well then what is it?_

_**Hinata.**_

_Huh? B-_

_**I'm in your head. That makes me a part of you. Therefore I have your name. **_

_But I'm not going to go around mentally yelling at myself!!!_

_**Oh…well I guess you have a point. Anyways just nod.**_

_What?_

_**You do that a lot… just nod. Trust me.**_

Thouroughly confused, she decided to trust her inner voice, nodding ahyly at whoever it was he'd just asked her.

In return, he smiled. " Ok, it's a he then. Anyways, we- hey do you want to name him?"

_Um…um…._

" Um…ok, sure."

" Ok", he replied, scooping up the egg to rest in his palm, extending it towards her. " Hmm…what do you think? I'm partial to Bert myself. What about you?"

She mumbled something under her breath that he couldn't hear and he leaned a little closer.

" What was that?"

" I", she took a deep breath, willing the blush away. Willing him to lean back a little more. Him being do close was just….well, he was too close. She could see the two different shades of blue in his eyes, darker around the irises fading to light.

_They're…so…pretty…_

That was unexpected. Taking a deep breath she willed herself stronger.

" I said-"

He didn't get to hear what she'd said however, as she was cut off by Temari's loud cry of outrage!

" You self-centerd bastard!!!"

She was standing by her chair now, hands straight at her side and clenched in fury.

Sasuke was glaring up at her from his seat, obviously no more thrilled than she.

" What? It's true. Men are more capable, advanced, have more power. Don't you wan't my heir to be successful?"

" That's the biggest load of bull I've ever heard!!! I swear to God, you are the most arrogant, pig-headed-"

" Back off bitch!" Ino yelled, pushing forcefully from her seat, the chair crashing to the ground, " Don't you talk to Sasuke like that!"

" I'll talk to that prick however the hell I want!"

" Like hell you will!"

" Will you sit down?" Sasuke muttered.

" What's wrong?" Kiba asked snidely, " I thought you liked having girls fight over you? Is pimp-hood too much to handle?"

The look he sent was scathing.

Ino ignored them both.

" Yeah, I will," Temari yelled back, practically throwing gang-signs in her anger, "So sit you'r bimbo ass down you little slut!"

" Hey!" Sakura screamed, from her chair behind Temari. She grabbed her by the shoulder, attempting to spin her around and get in her face, " You've got no right -"

Her plans were thwarted, however. The hair on the back of her hair was suddenly standing on end ,and seeing the death-glare Gaara was directing towards her, she jumped back into her chair with an ' eep!'. Temari's lip curled with disgust. Seriously, this girl was pathetic.

She turned back towards Ino just in time for her retaliation. It was said calmly, amused, with a sly grin sliding across her face.

" Oh yeah, like _you've_ got the right to call anybody a slut. We all know about the kind of stuff you do. Ha! Sure makes you wonder about that A you've got in Physics…"

The class went silent. For a moment she smiled smugly, sure she'd won. She had to have won, Temari was furious, practically chewing off her lower lip.

"What? It's true isn't it I knew-"

" Ino", Kakashi's voice rose easily above the quiet, " Enough."

" What? She deserves it, the who-"

"I-Ino", Sakura whisperd. Looking over she followed Sakura's quick, terrified glances towards Gaara.

Shit.

His eyes were beyond homicidal, practically flaming, his usually stoic mouth curved down, fingers digging ridges into the edges of the cheaply made table.

The real reason the class had shut up…

He stood up quickly, causing Sakura to leap back in her chair, squeaking and causing it to tip over. She scooted over to the counter, scared.

" Gaara", Kakashi warned. Not that it did anything. Slowly he moved from his desk, eyes locked firmly on Ino. She could all but feel his hands on her throat, squeezing and scraping , with the same force he'd used on the table. And yet she couldn't move, even as he slowly started to advance.

She made a small sound in the back of her throat to which Kankuro scoffed.

" You asked for it", he mutterd darkly from his seat behind her.

Hinata watched, eyes wide, as certain death encroached upon her friend, horribly torn between loyalty and morals. Ino was her friend, she loved her…but she had to admit, she could take bitch to a whole new level. She just had.

She could feel the indecision eating at her mind, her throat burning with words she couldn't decide to say. Couldn't work up the courage to force out. Hell, she wasn't even sure what the words were…

Her fingers had the same problem, itching to move, though to do what she wasn't sure.

But this stillness….this quiet was killing her. She needed to do something, say something.

Something needed to happen.

" Shit."

She looked up towards the mutterd words in time to see Naruto pushing his chair back, the horrible schreech ripping through the silence. He stood, then ran a weary hand through his hair.

" Dammit, Ino, just shut up for once in your life!", he snapped, before turning his attention to Gaara.

Despite her previous fear, Ino still managed to get huffy over his order, sending him a glare and sticking out her lower lip.

" And Gaara…just…don't kill anyone… No! No killing! Sit down!"

He didn't sit, but he stopped advancing on her. Figuring this was the best he was going to get, Naruto sighed. He looked towards Kakashi. " Feel free to do something here. Expel someone or something! Mediate! Jeeze!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air before falling straight back into his seat and pinching the bridge of his nose. " Jeeze", he muttered.

The class was quiet, still in shock. Frowning at Naruto, Kakashi sighed, then stood.

" Alright, fine. Ino, you're…well…expulsion is a little harsh… You've got detention everyday this week. Now go to the office. Gaara, I swear, hurt anyone and I really will expel you. Now sit down." His gaze shifted over the class. " And the rest of you, get back to work or I'm failing you all." Facing Naruto he raised one eyebrow. " Happy?"

"I guess."

" You'd better be", he grumbled, filling out Ino's detention form.

Slowly the class got back to work, Temari silently fuming in her seat, obviously planning the demise of either Sasuke or Ino.

Or maybe both…

Yeah…probably both.

Kiba was complaining about unfairness and having to finish the write-up by himself, and Naruto hadn't moved form where he was sitting, slouched in his chair, eyes closed, looking somewhat like Shikamaru.

Hinata was just staring. She was helpless to do anything else really. The scene kept replaying itself in her mind. Naruto standing up, yelling orders.

Solving the problem while she sat there, useless.

He'd done what she could only dream of doing.

_**And you have to admit…That was pretty damn cool.**_

_~*~*~*~_

" Hey", Chouji piped up as they all filed out the door at the end of class, " Has anybody seen Lee?"

~*~*~*~

Stupid useless Calculus? Seriously, what good was it? Did anyone ever use it, ever?

If so he'd like to know when…

Was there some baker in some little village in the middle of nowhere using some kind of advanced Calculus equation to count his cupcakes?

Somehow he doubted this.

Leaning back against his bed from his seat on the floor, he allowed his mind to wander, procrastinating happily.

_Hmmm…cupcakes sound good…especially the ones with the pink icing and little candy sprinkles… so what if Kiba calls them the tampons of the confection world… Yeah, you know on second though maybe not…maybe I'll make cupcakes… No, who am I kidding, I can't bake, and besides, it's not like Jiraiya would let me back in the kitchen, not after that explosive Jell-O incident…_

_Maybe Jiraiya will pick some up on the way home!_

Reaching for the phone to call Jiraiya, and maybe Gaara afterwards, he was stopped by a sudden ' Ding!'

Apparently he had mail.

Shrugging - Hey, this was still procrastination - he crawled up onto his computer chair and clicked on the box.

_It's from Hinata._

Hinata.

Suddenly he remembered his promise from earlier…

He had to tell her the truth about Kiba.

He felt his stomach grow hot at the thought, burning up his throat and through his chest. It was an odd feeling, foreign, yes somehow familiar. He didn't understand it, yet somehow felt as if he'd felt it before. It was confusing…

But he still had to tell her.

Confused or not, he's promised Kiba, and Naruto Uzumaki did not go back on a promise. Especially not to his best friend.

_It's not big deal,_ he told himself, taking a deep breath, _It's not betrayal or anything, Kiba gave me the okay. He asked and I said yes and here's my chance. _

Ignoring the screaming little voice in the back of his head, screaming at him not to do so, he read what she'd written and prepared to write her back.

_To: Noodlefox49_

_From: Violeteyes24_

_Dear You,_

_Thank you, that really means a lot to me. It's not something I hear often. I mean, I hear it from my friends a lot but sometimes I think that they're just being nice because they're my friends. How can you tell things like that? I wish I knew._

_I wonder, what kind of person are you? You're not preachy, so what are you? Are you cool? Confident? I find myself watching those kinds of people more and more. I envy them. For example, this one guy in my health class. Everything was going crazy and he just stood up and took care of things…_

_It was cool…_

_I like your quote, it's funny. You have a good sense of humor. Do you…um…have any more? I mean, I know that one was your favorite…but…um, I'd like to read more of them…if it's not a problem or anything._

_Sure, we can IM if you want._

_Best Wishes,_

_Hinata _

He froze, staring at the message. The things she'd said about him…

Her written words made the heat that had accumulated in his stomach earlier, settle down to simply warm.

Did she really feel that way about him?

_She thinks I'm cool?_

He had a mental flashback to that cartoon he'd watched last Christmas, _Rudolph_, where the talking reindeer had freaked out because " _she thinks I'm cuuuuute!" _and then flown in circles because apparently reindeer can do that.

For some reason he had the insane urge to fly in circles…

Hell if he knew why.

He wanted to tell someone. His first thought was Kiba.

The thought washed over him like ice water, dousing the warmth from the letter. He'd forgotten all about him once again. Him and his promise.

He kind of wished he hadn't remembered. Having remembered, he now felt obligated to do it. With one more deep breath, he began his reply, the coldness settling in his stomach as he typed.

~*~*~*~

Hinata gave a deep sigh, staring unseeingly at the screen. All day she'd been drifting around as if half-asleep, lost in thoughts. The crazy thing was that they all circled around Naruto.

The scene from health class kept replaying itself in her mind, intermittently interrupted by the memory of his eyes, bright and blue, looking at her.

She'd been caught daydreaming several times by Sakura, feeling guilty as she lied to her. But honestly, this wasn't something she could tell her friend. She could tell her anything else in the world… but not this…

Seriously, she could just imagine how it would go…and it wasn't pretty.

No, she definitely couldn't tell her, or Ino either. Whatever was going on in her head, she'd have to deal with it on her own.

_Well…maybe not totally… hey voice, are you there?_

_**Well duh, I'm only a part of your mind. I mean, I know I run out of your head so often I must be hell to get a hold of but…**_

_Alright, I get it…_

_**So, you rang?**_

_Yeah…I was just wondering, I mean, you always chime in when I don't want you so-_

_**No.**_

_What?_

_**No, I won't help you.**_

_But-_

_**Nope. Sorry. Not happening. Oh, and might I suggest that next time you want to ask for a favor don't mention how unwanted I am hm? Just a thought.**_

Damn temperamental voice…

_Look, I'm sorry about that, but-_

_**Nope. I can't do it.**_

_What? I apologized, I'm-_

_**This isn't about that. I'm not mad, not at that lame ass attempt at an insult.**_

_Then why?_

_**Because as your inner voice, I've decided that this is something you've got to figure out on your own.**_

_But!_

_**Sorry Sweetheart. Dem's the breaks. Good luck!**_

_But-But! Voice!!! Hey, voice, come back!!!…Voice?_

Great. Even her annoying, sarcastic inner voice had deserted her.

It was sad when even your mind didn't want to talk to you. That just had to say something about her character…

It was official. She really did have to handle this problem on her own…

_Wait…maybe not…_

Her eyes drifted over towards the computer. The " Your Message Has Been Sent" screen was still up from her last e-mail. The e-mail to Noodlefox. The e-mail in which she'd disclosed a small amount of personal information that she was now beginning to sweat over…

Was that really the right thing to do? I mean, she didn't really know this guy…

But, on the other hand…

_He does seem really nice…and it's not like I haven't told him stuff before…_

Maybe this would be okay.

And maybe, just maybe, she could tell Noodlefox about this. Maybe he could help her figure out what was going on.

She nodded to herself, trying to convince that last little hesitant part of her mind that this wasn't a horrible mistake, when the computer dinged. She whirled back around, her heart giving a tiny leap in her chest, before flopping back down at the sight of Sakura's IM box.

For some reason she felt somewhat deflated.

Chastising herself for feeling that way about a friend, she clicked on the " Join" button was entered the conference with Sakura and Ino.

**Sakurablossom133: **Hey Girl. What's up?

**Worldsprettiestflower: **Hi!

**Violeteyes24: **Hi, um…nothing much….

**Sakurablossom133: **Hmmmm….

**Worldsprettiestflower: **Hmmmm?

**Violeteyes24: **Hmmmm what?

**Sakurablossom133: **Oh nothing…

**Worldsprettiestflower: **No fair! Tell.

**Sakurablossom133: **Nothing to tell…from me anyways…

**Worldsprettiestflower: **What's that mean?

**Sakurablossom133: **YOU'RE HIDING SOMETHING ADMIT IT!!!

**Worldsprettiestflower: **What?! No I'm not!!!

**Sakurablossom133: **Well duh… I'm talking about Hinata.

**Violeteyes24: **What? But I'm not…

**Sakurablossom133: **Sorry Sweetheart. Don't believe you.

Seriously, what was up with calling her Sweetheart today? Really?

**Violeteyes24: **But I'm really not!

**Worldsprettiestflower: **Sakura? What are you getting at?

**Sakurablossom133: **I don't believe her. You weren't there because of that whole health class scene, a subject we are definitely bringing up before the end of this chat, but she's been zoning out all day. Something up. So spill.

**Worldsprettiestflower: **You're right… it does seem suspicious…

**Sakurablossom133: **Yep I am. So spill!!!

**Worldsprettiestflower: **You heard the girl! Spill!

**Violeteyes24: **I'm just tired, really! It's nothing!

Nothing, at least, that she could tell these two.

**Sakurablossom133: **Yeah, right. Just FYI, that's what she's been saying all day.

**Worldsprettiestflower: **Suspicious.

**Sakurablossom133: **Very.

**Violeteyes24: **No. Not really.

Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose. What was she supposed to tell them? That ever since this afternoon she's been replaying an uber cool scene of the guy they both, for some unknown reason, hated? Yeah, so not. She was just about to type something about her father calling her or something other obviously false excuse, when a very familiar little box appeared on the screen announcing that she had mail!

_Noodlefox!_

Figuring her friend could survive without her for a few minutes - and if they couldn't then oh well - she minimized the chat and opened her mail.

_From: Noodlefox49_

_To: : Violeteyes24_

_I'm glad that is makes you feel better, and I assure you I'm being totally honest. I don't like liars and I make it a point not to be a hypocrite. I don't like hypocrites either. You should trust your friends when they tell you these things, I don't think they'd lie to you, even to make you happy. That's lame., no matter what the reason. Like those annoying parents who tell their tone-deaf kid they can sing so then they enter the talent show and croak like a frog with tonsillitis!!!_

_Sorry…I had a bad talent show experience in fourth grade. Do you remember that? _

_Ok…um, there's something else. You know how I'm friends with Kiba?_

_And you know how I told you there was someone who liked you?_

_Well…yeah…bet you can guess where this is going. Incase you can't,_

_KIBA IS IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!_

_He wanted you to know…so…um, there you go… _

_I'll IM you later…I've got homework…_

_Later,_

_Me_

Oh. My. God.

That was…

Um…

**Sakurablossom133: **Hinata? You there? We're trying to grill you here. Come back.

**Worldsprettiestflower: **Hello? Hinata? Oh my God, I bet this is about mystery guy! You got a letter from him didn't you?! What did he say?! Did he confess his love or something? OMG…HE ASKED YOU TO HOMECOMING DIDN'T HE?!!!!!

**Sakurablossom133: **Hinata, hello? Come on… what is it? Is Ino right?

**Worldsprettiestflower: **Am I?

**Violeteyes24 : **Yeah…he wrote…

**Worldsprettiestflower: **AAH! I KNEW IT!

**Sakurablossom133: **What did he say?! Was Ino right? Was she wrong?! Whats going on?

**Violeteyes24 : **Kiba's in love with me…

Their screams could be heard for miles.

~*~*~*~

Naruto frowned at the screen, minutes after the e-mail was sent, his stomach burning and his mouth tasting bitter for reasons he didn't understand. He'd fulfilled his promise… he had nothing to feel bad about.

And yet bad he felt.

And he didn't understand it.

Frowning, frustrated with himself and his stupid, unexplainable emotions, he threw an acusing look towards his Calculus book.

It just sat there, mocking him, with it's ridiculous, impossible problems and complex expressions.

Deciding that this was all that books fault, he walked over to his closet. Opening the door, he then walked back to his bed and threw the book, with all the force he could muster into the now open door. He smiled at the satisfied 'Thump!' as the poor book hit the wall and fell to the floor.

Feeling somewhat better, he flopped back onto his bed to stare at the ceiling.

Staring at the ceiling solved all his problems.

~*~*~*~

Kiba sat on his bed, staring anxiously into his hands. They were folded on his knees. His heart was thumping madly in his chest, his nerves on edge.

Did Naruto tell her?

_Of course he told her. He promised he would. He wouldn't go back on a promise like that._

Then again…he had been acting strange…

Unable to sit still he fell back onto the bed, only to jerk up a second later and reach for his phone. He had to call somebody, had to talk. This sitting still was driving him crazy.

He didn't even know what he was waiting for. It wasn't like she was going to call him up and profess her undying love for him.

… was she?…

No. probably not.

He was about to call Naruto but decided against it. Somehow he just couldn't, which made this just a little harder. He'd always talked to Naruto, about everything. Even back in grade school when they'd been with Sasuke, Naruto had always been his closest friend. The one he could always trust, with anything.

He suspected that he hadn't been, that Naruto had trusted Sasuke more at that time, and had to admit that hurt just a little. Of course that pain was soothed with Sasuke's betrayal. If he was completely honest with himself, he'd been mostly annoyed with the guy, and not hurt. Not like Naruto had been.

Kiba's only feeling was relief that finally he didn't have to be second anymore.

He wasn't gay, definitely, he didn't feel like that. But he did love Naruto, and hadn't liked being second best to the friend he placed first. When Sasuke had left it had been like a promotion and he hadn't questioned it.

That's what made this so hard. How weird it would be to call Naruto now…

Pressing 3 on his speeddial, he called Shikamaru.

It took 4 rings for him to pick up, and when he did his voice was thick with sleep. Looking over at the clock, he found that it was only 4:30.

" Dude, were you asleep?"

" I was trying to."

" At 4:00?"

" 4:30"

" Well that just changes everything."

"…did you want something?"

" Um…not really…"

" Can I go?"

" No!"

"…"

" He told her for me."

" Hinata?"

" Yeah, who else?"

" Well you used a lot of pronouns…"

" Yeah , yeah, you still knew what I meant."

" So you had Naruto tell her?"

" Yeah…so?"

"…"

" What?"

" Why not tell her yourself?"

" Stress."

" So you lay it on your friends?"

" Why should it stress him? She doesn't even know who she's talking to."

" That sounds creepy…"

" … Do you have a problem with something?"

" …"

" You think I should have told her myself?"

" That would have been the manly thing to do…yes…but, not really…just…"

"Just what?"

" Is it really fair to ask _Naruto_ to tell her this?"

" What? Why should it bother him?"

"…"

" What?!"

" Nothing. I'm tired. Is there something you actually wanted help with?"

" No…I guess…."

" Sitting still is bugging you isn't it?"

" How'd you-"

" Do your homework. Your failing English. Fix that."

" Huh? How-"

" Good bye."

" Um…bye?"

Hanging up, Kiba stared at the phone in his hand, wondering what the hell was up with his friend. Yes, Shikamaru would complain, but he was usually good for this stuff. Unless he really disapproved… but what was wrong with it?

Groaning, Kiba looked over at the clock.

4:34

Wow.

4 whole minutes.

Well…wasn't that productive?

~*~*~*~

Throwing his phone back on the pillow, Shikamaru layed back down, curling back up to resume his sleep. But his mind was too busy. Was Kiba blind or just stupid?

Anyone could sense there was something up with Naruto and Hinata, ever since this e-mail thing started.

Was he just observant?

He'd noticed it while watching them in class earlier. There was something going on, and somehow, he doubted this whole thing with Kiba was helping it, whatever it was.

Wishing Naruto luck, he rolled over, and within seconds, was asleep again.

~*~*~*~

Date: September 12

Hey, dude. What's Hinata's Ph ?

From : Kiba

~*~*~*~

Naruto sighed as he clicked the send button on his phone, replying to Kiba's text message. For some reason his stomach was burning again.

_Maybe I should go take a Tums…_

His thought process then connected Tums to medication.

And medication to illness.

And illness to health.

And the subject of health to health class.

Which then totally reminded him of the projects, and the egg perched atop his dresser. The poor little egg with parents who didn't live together.

That just screamed dysfunctional.

He should fix that. The egg should see Mommy. It's what a good father would do. Besides, Daddy needed help finishing their work from class. Reaching for the phone, he dialed the number he'd just texted to Kiba.

His heart sank just a little when he got the busy signal.

Yeah, he really needed that Tums…

~*~*~*~

" Phone for you."

Turning from where she was typing away quickly, attempting to calm her friend while totally panicking, to see her bedroom door open, her sister in the doorway. The downstairs phone was in her hand.

" Huh?"

" The phone", she repeated, waving the object a little, " it's for you. Some guy…again."

That werid look came across her sister's face, but once again she had too much going on to be offended. Nodding her thanks, she took the phone from Hanabi, closing the door and leaning back against it, suddenly breathless. Her mouth felt dry. Was this sensory overload or something?

" H-hello", she studderd, expecting to hear Naruto's voice on the other end. Afterall, he _was_ the only boy to ever call her, even if it was just for schoolwork.

The thought of Naruto brought the image of his eyes, big and blue, to her mind.

Her throat got tight.

The voice, however, was most definitely not Naruto. It was deeper, a little more raspy. Not altogether unpleasant, just a little harsher.

" Um…Hello. Hinata?"

" Y-yes", she replied, confused, " t-this is she."

" It's, um…it's Kiba."

_Kiba!!!_

Her heart sped up with sheer panic, her breathing suddenly short and quick and unlike her reaction to Naruto or even Noodlefox.

What the hell was this?

Was this really panic?

_**Yeah, see, this is why guys don't call you…**_

_What, now you choose to speak?_

_**I'm still not giving you the answer.**_

_Then go away!_

_**Um…no…otherwise you're going to screw this up further. Now do exactally as I say. Breathe in, breathe out, and say , " Hello Kiba", in a flirty sultry voice. **_

_Sultry?_

_**Ok, ok, in a normal voice. But the breathing this is a must.**_

" _H-hello Kiba"_

_**Good. Now say it out loud.**_

_Huh?!_

"Hello…Hinata? Are you there?"

" Yes!" she blurted loudly, before blushing madly at the phone, " I-I mean, H-hello Kiba."

" Hey."

Silence.

" Um…d-did you need something…?"

" Did…Noodlefox um…did he tell you anything…today? Um…about me?"

" Y-y-yes."

_**We've really got to work on that stuttering problem…**_

" Oh, well then I guess he told you…"

" Um…..y-yeah….um…."

" Do you wanna go out?"

"Huh?!"

"… you're horrible for a guy's ego…. No need to sound so horrified. Just one date. Maybe…tomorrow?"

Her mind was blank. It was like the correct answer was loating right out of her reach and no matter how far she streached she couldn't obtain it.

_Um…um…_

_**Maybe something like yes or no? Yes? No? Yes? No?**_

"Yes!", she blurted, slapping a hand over her mouth the second she said it. Her face was flushed a deep red.

_Did I just…agree…?_

…_**Yes…**_

" Yes? That's great! Um, I'll be by around 7 ok. Um great, um bye!"

He hung up.

_**That was just a little odd…**_ , her voice remarked, but Hinata wasn't listening. Somehow she'd just agreed to a date, her very first date, with a guy her friends didn't exactally love…

Fabulous.

It was about at this point that she noticed the beeping noise sounding from her phone.

The busy signal.

_How long has that been going off?!_

_**A few minutes now…**_

Crap! What if it was something important? What if it was someone calling for her dad or something? She could get in big trouble. Quickly switching over she allowed herself to slide down the door until she was sitting.

" H-hello?"

" Oh, Hi. Hinata?"

This time it really was Naruto.

And suddenly her mouth was dry.

**FINALLY!!!!! MY GOD, THAT TOO FREAKING FOREVER!!!! STAY TUNED FOR BONUS FEATURES, AFTER THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!**

**I'm really sorry that it took forever. It's just that my computer broke and had to be brought into the shop over Christmas…and then when I got it back I just wasn't inspired to write anymore. So I started another fic, and Inuyasha one called **_How Not To Die._ **I love it very much and any Inuyasha fans out there should definitely check it out!!!! I've currently got 3 chapters up!!! They're not quite as freakishly long as these…about 10 pages on average. Anyways, the complete summary for it wouldn't fit, so it's inside, on the first chapter. **

**Ok, now that I've sufficiently pimped out my other fic CHECK OUT GRIMM GRAY'S!!!**

**Cool. Now that that's done, please enjoy these nice bonus features :**

**BONUS FEATURES HERE!!!!!**

**Hey, earlier in this chapter Naruto mentioned a disastrous episode in the kitchen involving Jell-O. I wasn't planning to eloborate on this. However, while I was writing, I was also texting Grimmgray, and I sent the that quote. She wanted to know what happened so this is what I came up with :**

" Jello!"

"What?" Naruto sent his friend a strange look, one eyebrow raised and everything, " What are you talking about?"

" Jell-O", Kiba stated matter of factly, " would be awesome right now."

The two boys were hanging out in Naruto's room. Kiba was laying on the floor, Naruto laying on his back hanging halfway off the bed. They'd been like this for about 15 minutes, their lived being dull, uninteresting, things.

"Why Jell-O?"

"Why _not_ Jell-O?"

Unable to argue against this logic, Naruto pulled himself up and the two of them headed towards the kitchen.

"Do you even have Jell-O?" Kiba asked, searching through his pantry. He had a lot of canned vegetables and instant noodles, cereal, and for some strange reason toilet paper.

That was one of those things Naruto had learned not to question.

Jiraiya would do things his way, he'd learned to accept it.

"We've got to have Jell-O. Who doesn't have Jell-O?"

"You, apparent- Found it!"

"Sweet," Naruto grinned, "Hey pancakes." He gestured towards the box, "want these too?"

Kiba opened his mouth to reply, then paused in thought, before a slow grin crept up his face.

"What?" Naruto asked eagerly. He loved that look. That look almost always garunteed something fun, something their day desprately needed.

"Two words my friend," he replied, holding up two fingers for emphasis, "Jell-O. Pancakes."

Soon Naruto was grinning too.

"Can we do that?"

"I don't see why not," Kiba replied cheerfully, heating a pan while Naruto mixed the Jell-O. "I mean, Jell-O's just a liquid right? And so's pancake better before you cook it!"

His boredom, combined with his complete lack of culinary knowledge, led Naruto to believe him. As soo an the pan was hot, they poured the jello in whee it sizzled and bubbled.

"Is it supposed to do that?"

"I guess so. Don't pancakes?"

"A little."

After a few minutes later Kiba handed Naruto a spatula.

"What's this for?"

"We don't want it to burn. Go ahead, flip it."

Shrugging, Naruto tried to slide the spatula under the gooey, red, slop. It was, however, stuck to the pan.

"Did you use PAM?"

"What?"

"Damn it…"

Using more pressure that usually necessary, Naruto attempted to pry the mess from the pan. It stuck hard though and it wasn't until a few minutes - and much more pressure - later, that it detached.

It also, however, flew into the air, catching the ceiling fan, and spraying blobs of gooey , red, everywhere. It was still liquid in many places, thought scortched and burnt in others, singing the carpet and leaving stains that, in the aftermath, made the house seem much more like a battlefield.

It looked like they'd a war of attrition against each other…

Which was how Jiraiya found it two hours later when he got home from work.

And thus, Naruto was never allowed anywhere near the kitchen again.

**Haha! I hope you've all enjoyed my litel bonus chapter. Between that and this chapters freakish legnth, I hope it makes up for the amount of time it took to get it out.**

**Over an month….**

**God… Im sorry.**


	5. Sea Urchins and Ambitious Sperm

**Oh My God!!! This chapter was freaking hard to write!!! For the longest time things WOULD NOT FLOW!!! But then suddenly I got inspired and it ended up being one of the best most important chapters in the fic! READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!!!! IT'S KIND OF IMPORTANT!!!! Now anyways…**

**Chapter 5 **

_From: Violeteyes49 _

_To : Noodlefox24 _

_Dear You,_

_Um…thank you? Maybe? I…I really don't know what to say in this type of situation. I don't think I ever expected to _be _in this type of situation. I'm not exactly the school heartthrob. Um…he asked me out. I said yes, I think…I was kind of, stunned…Um…_

_Thank you for saying that though. Not the thing about Kiba, what you said about me and my friends. How I should believe them… You're right, I should. I mean I knew I should but…It's different, hearing it from someone else, so, thank you. _

_I like you. I know this seems like a weird thing to say now when I've been talking to you for days already and rest assured that I'm blushing a lot and typing very fast, I do that when I'm nervous or embarrassed…_

_But the point is, you seem really nice. Smart. Friendly. Honest. Trustworthy. I have to admit, it really makes me wonder who you are. It makes me wonder how I've missed you all these years…_

_Oh, and yes, I do remember the fourth grade talent show. Gai really shouldn't have lied to Lee like that…_

_Best Wishes,_

_Hinata_

Frowning down at the computer screen, Naruto bit his lip. Well, as much as one could with a toothbrush protruding from one's mouth.

He'd woken up late, and had been desperately scrambling to get ready for school when he'd noticed he had mail.

School VS E-mail…

Because the choice was so difficult.

Now, however, he was starting to wish he'd chosen to just go finish brushing his teeth. Or go put on jeans, or something. But no. Never one to resist temptation he'd opened the e-mail and was now dealing with the consequences.

He was happy. Hearing her describe him like that, all those positive adjectives made him smile, made his chest glow warm and fuzzy. He was glad that he could help her, and truly glad that she felt this way about him. He'd never had an abundance of admirers, no one had ever said anything this complementary to him in his life.

That was it. Really. It had nothing to do with who was giving the compliments, no, nothing at all.

That was the lie he told to ward off the intense stab of guilt that immediately followed the warmth. The guilt born from the knowledge that this was the girl his friend was dating tonight. The guilt that escalated the warm feeling into something hot and greasy, bubbling in his stomach and making him sick. It was strong, volatile, unpleasant, and unfortunately, recognizable at last.

It was also the last thing he'd ever thought he'd feel towards Kiba.

Jealousy.

He was undeniably, unreasonably jealous.

And he hated it. He didn't want to feel it, wondered it he could shove it under a dose of self loathing. He certainly had enough at the moment.

Shaking his head, he ran a tired hand through his hair. Refusing to delve further into his feelings this morning, he quickly typed up a quick response and hurried off to school. For once, a day of mindless bookwork and monotone lectures sounded unusually good.

And maybe he could ask Shikamaru for advice on this matter. Perhaps he'd know what to do.

~*~*~*~

_To: Violeteyes24 _

_From: Noodlefox24 _

_Hey Hinata,_

_You really shouldn't talk about yourself like that. You're plenty pretty, even though you do your best to hide it. Seriously, why do you do that?_

_I'm glad you like me…I guess… Don't worry, it's not so weird. You didn't have to like me when we first started and you really don't have to like me now. You don't even know who I am/ But I'm glad you do. Probably more glad than I should be._

_Um…thanks for saying all those nice things about me. It made me happy. _

_I've got to get to school. Oh, and did anyone see what Lee was yesterday?_

_Later,_

_Me_

Hinata tilted her head slightly, staring down at the screen. The e-mail was short, typed quickly, and didn't include a clue about him. But it really didn't need to. It told her enough as is.

_Pretty?_

She blushed as she reread it, trying to imprint the words into her brain.

She'd never thought of herself as pretty before, or really even attractive. She knew she wasn't ugly, but…

Pretty was Sakura, and Ino. She'd never even considered putting herself on their level. No one had ever told her to. That she could.

_He's lying…he has to be…_

_**Why?**_

_Why what?_

_**Does he have to be lying?**_

_He said I was pretty! That's a lie! It has to be!_

_**Why?**_

_What do you mean?_

_**God, we're going in circles here, could you be any slower? Let me spell it out for you. Why does he have to be lying? Why can't he really think you're pretty?**_

_Because I'm not._

_**Says who?**_

Says who? No one had to say it, she could see it clearly enough for herself.

_I do have mirrors you know. _

_**Exactly.**_

_So I can see myself. I know what I look like._

_**Do you really?**_

_What are you talking about?_

_**You're always you're harshest critic is all.**_

_Look, little voice in my head derived from insanity, I get what you're saying, I think, but I'm not pretty. _

_**Because no one's ever told you so?**_

_Yes- I mean…_

_**He just did.**_

_Huh?_

_**Noodlefox. He just did. And besides, he doesn't lie. He told you so. **_

Her mental response was cut off buy the opening of her door, Hanabi poking her head in.

" What are you doing? It's time for school."

" Oh!", Hinata squeaked, looking down at her pajamas, her un-brushed hair swinging in the process. " Oh, just a second."

" Hurry up." her sister replied, rolling her eyes before shutting the door once more, " Dad doesn't like waiting." The last sentence was called through the door.  
" Ok", Hinata replied back, ashamed of herself for having lost track of time. And over what? An E-mail, from a guy she didn't even know.

_A guy who thinks I'm pretty…_

" Wait, dad?"

Her father was usually at work by this time, he never brought them to school… What was going on?

~*~*~*~

" Hey."

Shikamaru lifted his head from where it had been laying lazily on his desk to look at his friend.

" Hi?" he replied, lifting an eyebrow.

Naruto was standing in front of Shikamaru's desk, not perched on top of it, or in his own chair.

And he was quiet.

This was odd.

He watched the blonde look around nervously, as if expecting someone. Dreading their arrival.

He had a deep suspicion that he knew where this was going…

Great.

" Is something wrong?"

" Huh?"

" You look like you're expecting an attack."

" Oh, no… no, it's nothing like that…it's just…um….maybe you could help me with something."

Sighing, Shikamaru leaned back in his chair. He'd been hoping to get some sleep, but he couldn't very well just tell Naruto to scram. No, the guy was his friend and friends just didn't do that. Especially when things were so obviously bothering them.

Though he had to admit, the quiet was nice…

" What is it?"

" I got an e-mail from Hinata this morning."

Yep. He was right.

" Well you're writing to her aren't you? Typically people respond to that sort of thing."

" Well yeah, but it was what was _in _the e-mail, and afterwards and…"

Shikamaru suppressed a groan as Naruto's voice rose, his eyes widening as he spoke, his hands moving rapidly as if trying to materialize an image or something to get his point across.

He really couldn't wait until this was all over. Then Naruto and Kiba could go back to taking their problems to each other. He liked them both, he did, but Naruto was entirely too animated and Kiba called at bad times.

He liked them much better when they weren't always coming to him.

But what could he do?

" What was in it?" he asked, breaking through Naruto's attention drawing antics.

" Nothing major, not really… Just that Kiba asked her out, and she said yes", - Shikamaru's eyebrows rose at this, surprised by both the news and the tone of voice with which Naruto uttered it - " And that", his voice grew softer, " that she likes me. That she thinks I'm smart and trustworthy and a bunch of other good stuff and it made me happy but…"

Ah. This was interesting…

Naruto started discreetly chewing on the inside of his lip.

" But then I was…"

"Was?"

Naruto was staring at the ground looking uncharacteristically shy, nervous, his eyes shining with what could easily be detected as guilt.

" Jealous", he finished, whispering the word quickly, like something dirty he needed to rid his mouth of. " I was jealous. Of _Kiba_. Of… Of I don't know what!"

Shikamaru gave an exasperated sigh, The kind people give small children who ask obvious questions. The only problem was that Naruto couldn't find anything obvious about this at all. It was the exact opposite of obvious!

Wasn't it?

He cast a wary glance at the clock, wishing he had more time. He'd probably set a new record this morning running to school, eager to get a few minutes without Kiba, but his time was almost up. He'd be there any minute probably bursting with excitement over his date tonight.

And if he was going to be any kind of friend, be properly happy for him, he'd need to get this straightened out. Tamp down the bitter feelings that arose in him and plaster a big smile on his face.

And to do that, he needed to understand what the hell this was.

He sent another glance towards the clock where the second hand was twitching rapidly to the beat of his heart. He really wished Shikamaru would respond. The silence was killing him.

After what had come to about seven long, excruciating, seconds, Shikamaru spoke.

" You really don't know?"

" No! I don't! I mean I've never been jealous of Kiba before and now -"

He was back to talking quickly, his words blended together, his arms attempting to create a snow angel in the air, and was only cut off by Shikamaru's hand clamped firmly over his mouth.

It had been an impulsive action on his part, not something he'd usually do, but he couldn't help it. It was entirely too early for a whirlwind of movement and words of this caliber.

" Just think about it" he told him calmly as he saw Kiba enter the room. "Consider the factors." He pulled his hand back.

" The wha-"

He was cut off once more, this time as Kiba all but jumped on him, wrapping one arm around his shoulders.

" You are officially _the man!_"

Shikamaru raised one eyebrow. " I thought we already determined that. You know, on Monday."

Blank stares.

" The whole _I Love Lucy_ thing."

Wait for it….

" Oh yeah! When Kiba thought he was too good for me!"

" What? Dude I never- never mind. I couldn't date you even if I was thrown into some backwards mirror universe where I'm gay and attracted to you." His smile stretched across his face larger than Naruto had thought possible, and went a long way in easing the sting of the news he knew would come.

" I've got a girlfriend!"

" Seriously?" Naruto questioned, trying to sound both enthusiastic and surprised "She said yes?"

If Kiba noticed that his smile was strained, that his voice was just a bit high, and that his eyes didn't reflect his enthusiasm, he didn't let on.

" Seriously! I asked her and she stuttered and I could just imagine her blushing. It was adorable, and then I asked and she said yes and I'm picking her up at 7!"

" Where are you going?" Naruto asked, leaning back against Shikamaru's desk in an attempt at normal. Shikamaru raised one eyebrow, but said nothing.

" You know", Kiba replied thoughtfully, " I don't really know…"

" How do you not know?"

" Huh?" Kiba asked, somewhat startled by his friends outburst. It wasn't particularly loud, no louder than Naruto usually was, but the tone was unusual. Accusing.

" How do you ask a girl, a girl you've been obsessing over forever nonetheless, out without knowing where you're going?!"

" I don't know" he replied, defensive, " I was nervous, sue me. Besides you know I never plan anything." He frowned " What's wrong with you? Aren't you happy for me?"

No. That was the simple honest truth. He wasn't. He hated it, hated that he felt that way, but that was just how he was. No matter how much he tried to muster up excitement for his friend it just wouldn't come.

" Of course I am" Naruto replied with what he hoped was an easygoing laugh. "You just never fail to amaze me. Seriously, only you could get the girl, minimum planning required."

Kiba grinned, sliding easily back into good humor. " I know. I'm just cool like that."

Shikamaru snorted.

" Hey, I don't see you with a date to homecoming."

Naruto turned sharply. " You asked her to homecoming?!"

" What? No, not yet. But I plan to, if everything goes alright. Man are you sure you're okay?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. " Yeah. Totally. I just didn't get much sleep last night. I'm fine." Or at least he would be, with a change of topic. " Speaking of homecoming, did anybody see Lee yesterday?"

" Oh! I forgot", Kiba exclaimed, looking around before leaning in close, " You didn't hear this from me, but when I was passing by the teachers lounge I overheard them talking about Lee. Apparently yesterday's theme was poisonous sea creatures-"

" God, who picks these things?"

" Gai?."

" Anyways, Lee came as a sea urchin, but got his paper-machete got stuck in a bush on the way to school. You know how he lives behind the school? Always cuts through the bushes? The ones _way_ at the back of the campus? Yeah, those were the ones. Apparently it took them 'till lunch to find him."

"God", Naruto laughed, his mood considerably lighter. " What did they do?"

" Principal Tsunade took pity on him, let him go home early."

" Aw, the poor little sea creature."

" I know. It's tragic."

" Out of water for that long…he could have died."

" You could have scraped his spikes off then." Shikamaru remarked, his voice deadpan.

" And what?" Naruto wondered, " freed him from the bush?"

" No." At their blank stares he explained. " When sea urchins die you can scrape their spines off and you're left with a pretty colored shell. The color varies though."

Kiba and Naruto exchanged a look.

" That's…kind of morbid dude. Are you alright?"

" It's early." With that he let his head return to the desk, promptly falling asleep.

They were quiet a minute more before…

" What color do you think he'd be?"

Silence…

" Green", they decided in unison.

~*~*~*~

She'd printed it out. After a few long second of consideration, all she could afford at the time, she'd decided to print it while she scrambled for clothes. It had taken a few extra minutes for which her father had frowned at her, but it was worth it. She needed to show this to her friends, discuss it. Understand it better and maybe alive some of her confusion.

Wait! Was that guy looking at her?! Blushing she sunk down into her chair a little more, feeling silly. How paranoid was she? Really, hiding from one guy who was looking in her general direction. He probably wasn't even looking at her, behind her maybe.

But still, it was weird…

All morning she'd felt eyes on her, felt like she was being watched. Everyone seemed to be looking at her. Why? Why wouldn't they look away?

_**Well it might have something to do with….**_

Her inner voice, however, was cut off by the arrival of her two friends, seemingly locked in battle and looking ready to kill.

" At least my forehead's not the size of a freaking mountain! Seriously, you could carve Mt. Rushmore on that thing!"

" Dammit Ino, for the last time-!"

Ino never got to hear the threat however, Sakura's voice trailing off, her eyes growing wide.

" Wha-?" She turned to look, her mouth falling open as well.

" Um…w-what is it?"

Great, now Sakura was staring at her too. She dipped her head down, self conscious, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

" Is that… _lip gloss?_"

"Huh? Wha-?"

" It is!" Ino exclaimed, leaning over Hinata's desk. Sakura was doing the same, their faces all extremely close at this point… The two girls were just staring, there eyes wide in amazement.

" Um…is it that…I mean…" she raised a sleeve to wipe at her lips. Damn it, she knew this was a bad idea. She'd just been so…impulsive…

" No don't!" Sakura cried, snatching up her wrist and holding it far away from her lips " It looks good! It all does!"

It did too. In fact, Sakura didn't think she'd ever seen her friend look so good. I mean, sure, she knew she could, you can't hide true beauty, but Hinata just tried so hard to. That giant jacket, always hiding behind her hair, never playing up the pretty features she was gifted with. It was a shame really…

She didn't know what on Earth had gotten into her today though. It was more than just the light coat of lip gloss. Her hair was tied back with a thin, violet, ribbon, and she was wearing the jacket Sakura had given her.

Raising one eyebrow, Sakura sent a glance towards Ino. What the hell had caused this? She - both of them actually- had been trying to shove Hinata into that jacket since the day she'd bought it, with all but no luck.

Somehow she couldn't believe this was nothing more than an impulse.

Ino seemed to share her sentiments.

Hinata shrank back a little into her seat, watching her friends non-verbal conversation. She was sure it was about her…positive even. But…why? So she'd tied her hair back…was it really that big of a deal? She _had_ said it looked good…

_**Yeah, kinda…**_

Instead of replying to the voice in her head she stared at her captured wrist and then up at Sakura. " Y-you really think so?"

" No," Ino replied dryly, " We're lying to you." She scooted up to sit sideways on Hinata's desk. " Of course we think so."

" And apparently", Sakura replied, leaning in and speaking in hushed tones, " So does Koji."

" Who?"

Sakura discreetly pointed over at the boy who'd been staring at her in the back of the room. It took her a minute to understand, but when it did a sort of startled realization crossed her face.

_**Ah, suddenly everything's making sense…**_

_You're sounding awfully…smug…_

_**I can't help it. You're so oblivious…it's a little sad really… **_

_So he's staring at me because-_

_**He too thinks you're pretty**_

She couldn't even string two thoughts together, the shock numbing her mind. He wasn't even sure why she was reacting this way. Hadn't Noodlefox told her the very same thing this morning in the e-mail?

Wait!

The e-mail!

She ignored the confused looks of her friends as she dove into her backpack, pulling out a sheet of paper before smacking it down on the desk. Curiously her friends leaned in. It was the e-mail from Noodlefox. The one form this morning that had confused her so.

Maybe they could help her with it.

" When'd you get this?" Sakura asked, cocking an eyebrow.

" This morning, before school."

" Really?" Ino leaned in closer.

" Um…yeah…"

She watched her friend's expressions as they read, their curious mouths turning up into full blown smiles.

" W-what is it?"

" He called you pretty."

" Um…Um …yeah, b-but he's probably mistaken and-"

" Mistaken?" Ino sent her a disbelieving stare, " Girl did you look in the mirror this morning?"

" Um…no, actually, I was in a hurry. My dad-" She reached back self consciously, patting at her hair and hoping it wasn't falling. Damn it, she'd never been very good at this sort of thing. She never did it! Hell if she knew why she had today…

No. She did know. Even if she didn't want to accept it.

_Because he made me feel pretty…_

And he had, in a way no one else had ever done. Her father never told her, she rarely spoke to her sister and Sakura and Ino always said it. She was never been sure she could believe them, though Noodlefox had told her she should.

When did this happen? This absolute trust in a complete stranger? When did his opinion start to matter, she wondered? She thought about it a million times, tried to talk herself out of it, to rationalize it, to make herself see reason, and yet… She couldn't. She liked him, liked talking to him. He'd promised not to lie and she found herself believing him, anticipating his e-mails, valuing his advice and opinions. Maybe it was a bad idea, but she had long since accepted the fact that there was nothing she could do about it.

" Relax", Sakura replied, grabbing Hinata's wrist again, returning it to her side, " You look great. Plus", she sent Ino a sly glance, " now we understand."

Ino just nodded.

" U-understand what, precisely?"

" This" Ino gestured towards Hinata, waving her hand up and down. " The hair and make-up. All of it."

" It's for him."

" Because he called you pretty."

" N-no! Really!" She denied it heavily, her voice raising in octave and her hands flailing as the tended to, but the blush on her face betrayed her words. As it should have. She was lying anyways. She didn't like lying to her friends, but this wasn't something she wanted them to know. After all, how do you explain to your two best friends that you put effort towards your looks for some random guy you don't know, because he made you feel pretty, when you had your first date with a completely different guy later this evening.

She couldn't even explain it to herself. It had been quick and impulsive, and regretted the second she'd sat in the car, watched her family's faces minutely change in shock.

Which, by the way, was something else to think about. Why on Earth had her father driven them to school? Frankly, she was a little surprised that he even knew where the school was.

And he was picking her up this afternoon. He'd told her so right before she exited, a second before she'd shut the door.

It was all very puzzling. However, at the moment, she had a slightly…louder…problem.

" _Sure_" Sakura grinned," Whatever you say."

" I do say!"

Ino crinkled her nose. " That was horrible grammar, not that I care. And anyways, I've got to ask. What about Kiba?"

" W-what about him?"

" That's right!" Sakura replied.

" Wha-"

" If this" Ino did the up-and-down-full-body-gesture thing again, " Was for Noodlefox, then where does Kiba fit?"

" I-it wasn't!" She denied vehemently, her ponytail whipping around wildly in the air, " It wasn't really! I just felt like it! Honestly, I-"

" Alright! Alright!" Sakura cried, holding up her hands defensively, " Alright, I believe you." She sighed, as Hinata calmed down, her face bright red once more. " Alright."

" Jeeze", Ino muttered, only to be elbowed none too gently in the stomach. " Hey!-"

Sakura promptly ignore her, scooting up onto Hinata's desk in full gossip mode. " Anyways, since we're on the topic of Kiba anyways, are you excited?"

" Of course she's excited", Ino grinned, hopping up onto Haku's desk, slinging an arm around Hinata's shoulders. " I mean, it _is_ her first date."

Haku, entering from the back of the room, just kind of sighed and leaned against the wall, waiting for the bell to ring and Ino to return to her seat. It just wasn't in him to fight with her today, especially since he already knew he'd lose. There was no real way to fight against crazy.

" And it _is_ Kiba", Sakura's grin widened, oblivious to Haku's plight. "You could do a lot worse."

" I- I thought you didn't like Kiba."

" He's not so bad", Sakura explained.

" Unless you're stuck doing a project with him." Ino grimaced.

" Oh don't even", Sakura frowned, " You're not fearing for your life, You have absolutely no right to talk!"

" Well… yeah, I am kind of surprised you're not dead. I was sure you'd be dead already."

" Well gee, thanks. That just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy."

Ino just shrugged. " Either way, he's not so bad."

" He's funny", Sakura added, " And friendly and popular."

" And athletic. Don't forget athletic!"

" And athletic" Sakura nodded. " All very good qualities. His only real problem is his taste in friends…"

" And that can be overlooked."

" Exactly."

" After all, it isn't like Naruto" - her nose crinkled as if the word tasted bad- " is going to follow you on your dates or anything."

There it was again, that blatant hatred of Naruto that she just couldn't wrap her mind around. What about him was so awful? Seriously? She tried to picture him, draw him from her memories in hopes of glimpsing something negative. Instead her mind filled with images of him smiling and joking with Shikamaru and Choji, of him shooting baskets in gym class in the school's awful, purple, shorts. Of him looking at her with those happy, gorgeous, blue eyes. Of him standing up in class and ordering _Gaara_ of all people, to sit down.

She gave up as the bell rang, completely unable to think of a single, awful, thing.

~*~*~*~

" What the hell?"

" Don't say I didn't warn you."

" You mean that's…"

" Yes."

" Seriously?"

"Yep."

" Sweet."

Shikamaru gave Kiba an arch stare.

" What, it's not like you weren't thinking it."

" Thinking what?" Naruto asked, approaching. From what he could tell his two friends were just staring down an overly crowded hallway. Then again…that crowd was awfully congested…packed even…and not really moving... Almost like a… " And what's with the mob?"

Shikamaru sighed. " I told you guys before. It's homecoming week."

" Yeah and?"

" My God, don't you two remember anything?"

Naruto just stared blankly.

" Forgive him", Kiba grinned, " he was dropped one too many times as a baby."

" Like you're one to talk."

" I was not _dropped_", he replied, " I was _thrown_. There's a big difference."

Naruto and Shikamaru just kind of looked at each other before looking back at him, each with one eyebrow raised.

"What?"

Shikamaru just sighed, defeated. " I'm not even going to answer that."

" You have to admit though", Naruto grinned, "It does explain a lot."

" Moving on", Shikamaru continued, cutting off Kiba's retort.

" Yeah, you never told me about the mob."

" It's homecoming week" Shikamaru stated simply, receiving more blank stares.

" So?"

" So it's practically official ambush Sasuke week. Apparently it took the girls some time to work up the courage, but once one did the rest felt the need to move in." He frowned, obviously less that thrilled.

Naruto paused a moment before allowing a huge grin to slide up his face.

" _Sweet!_"

" That's what I said!"

" I really need to get some new friends…"

~*~*~*~

" I'm going to do it."

" Do what?" Hinata wondered, looking expectantly at her friend. Sakura just bit her lip, fiddling uncharacteristically with her hair.

" I'm going to ask Sasuke to homecoming."

" Really?"

" Yep!" She smiled briefly, leaning back against a row of lockers, her eyes growing distant, as if imagining herself twirling around the dance floor in Sasuke's arms.

Hinata smiled faintly, watching her friend daydream. Was that what love was supposed to be like? She wasn't entirely sure, a fact that bothered her. She had a date tonight with a smart, cute, funny guy that her friend approved of. Everything should be great. She should be leaning against lockers, daydreaming about dances and wondering if he'd kiss her.

Wait!

Kiss her?!

She could feel a blush rising with her panic. What if he tried to? What would she do? Was she ready for her first kiss? How would she know when she was.

Damn it, chick-flicks just didn't prepare you for these kinds of things!!!

It was so strange, she mused to herself as Sakura continued walking, though still half-dreaming. She'd always imagined that when she met Mr. Right everything would just fall into place. He'd be perfect and she'd be deliriously happy, just like in all the books and movies.

_**Are you sure that's not just what you want?**_

_What do you mean?_

_**See, that's one of those annoying things I can't tell you. I can vaguely hint around the subject, nudge you in the right direction and throw overly obvious clues in your face, but I can't tell you the answer. It's one of those things you have to figure out on your own.**_

_You're really not good for much are you?_

_**Well fine then. I'll keep my overly obvious clues to myself.**_

_You just do that._

_**I will.**_

~*~*~*~

What.

The.

Fuck.

Naruto stared blankly down at the piece of paper on his table, occasionally nudging Kiba and pointing at sections. The whole class was completely silent as the stared at the assignment. Possible the most random thing they'd done all year. They weren't even laughing at Lee, who'd come to school in a badly made finger costume that bore a striking resemblance to another part of the anatomy. Coincidentally one that was mentioned quite a few times on their worksheet.

In the front of the class, Kakashi watched their expressions, trying his hardest not to burst out laughing.

This was always one of his favorite assignments of the year.

"Well class, in case it's not startlingly obvious, I'd like for you all to read this story and fill in the blanks."

Oh yeah. They could practically hear the concealed laughter.

" Are you reading this?" Kiba whispered, biting his lip until he feared he'd draw blood.

Naruto nodded, not trusting his mouth. If he so much as opened it…

It just had so many issues.

Across the room he caught sight of Ino, staring in horror, and Hinata blushing like crazy, the hand griping her pencil shaking. Sakura's eyes were really wide. Sasuke was giving the paper perhaps the funniest WTF glare he could manage, as was Neji and Shikamaru, perhaps the only time those three would ever all agree on anything. Gaara had taken one look at it and thrown it in the recycling bin, refusing to participate.

Naruto really didn't blame him.

He cast a glance upwards at Lee who was studiously filling in the blanks in the story.

_You have got to be kidding me…_

He returned his gaze to his own paper and began to read.

**The Story of Fertilization**

**Once upon a time, in a far away country called Loveland, there lived a small charming fellow named Seymour J. Sperm. **

Loveland? Seriously? And did they really have to name it? And if so why Seymour? That drew up images of men in business suits trying to sell outdated vacuum cleaners to old ladies. He'd never wanted to imaging his sperm in a suit at all, much less selling machinery to old women.

He'd never even thought about his sperm being anywhere near old women. It never had been and frankly he'd like to keep it that way!!!

**He began his life in an almond shaped gland called the , which are found in a sac called the , which hang under a long organ called the ****,** **where urine and semen passed. **

**Seymour, although young, immature and underdeveloped, was quite a dreamer. He was always yearning for far away places.**

Great. Now his sperm had _ambitions_?!

**As Seymour grew older, he spent a great deal of time (about 72 days) hanging out in the local , which are attached to each testicle.  
When Seymour was old enough to move out on his own, he took a long trip through the ****,** **which are about 18 inches long, to the seminal vesicles. Seymour and his millions of buddies have trouble getting around until they get a "shot" of seminal fluid and other fluids that help them move along.**

It was at this point that that All American Rejects song, _Move Along_, began to play in his mind. A soundtrack to his sperm's life story…

Joy…

**At this time, Seymour found himself being forced through the ****,** **which was now hard and filled with blood.**

Oh. Dear. God… Biting down hard on his lip he snuck a peek over towards Hinata.

Yeah, she was slowly dying of embarrassment. Her face was as red as he'd ever seen it and she kept pulling at her pony tail, willing her hair to cover her face.

He'd noticed she'd worn her hair up today. It was unusual. Pretty. She wasn't hiding - well, she hadn't been - from the world behind poofy jackets and long curtains of hair. And she was wearing make-up. You could see her face, her huge, violet-colored eyes, her adorable nose, her shy pink lips that begged to be teased into a smile, all set onto the backdrop of her creamy, smooth, skin. She truly was beautiful, and today, embracing that beauty, even a little, made her glow in a way she never had before. He couldn't help wondering what had caused the change.

It couldn't possibly have been what he said…could it?

No, no it couldn't be. One compliment from an anonymous source could never be enough to cause this drastic a change. He couldn't possibly mean enough.

And for some reason that made his chest ache…

Refusing to deal with this now, with Kiba so close, scared that these unfamiliar feeling might stir up the jealousy and anger he'd felt before, he quickly turned his eyes back to his hilarious, highly embarrassing, assignment.

**In the meantime, Olivia Ovum, a sweet young egg cell, had left her home in an almond shaped organ in the female called the ****,** **of which there are two. She had been drawn in a nearby ****,** **tube by which the waving motion of finger-like structures called fimbria.**

Well that had been a mistake…

Finger-like structures? That was what was in there? He'd never had any real, personal experience with that part of the female anatomy, and somehow this wasn't making it seem more enticing…

**She was carried along by the slight contractions of this tube, and came to rest about one-third of the way from where she had entered, excited by the possibility of meeting the man of her dreams. She knew she'd only be around for 24 hours, so she hoped he'd hurry.**

**Meanwhile, Seymour found himself at the back of a long canal called the ****.** **He raced for the target ahead with his buddies in close pursuit. Full of energy and determination, he swam swiftly, passing into the uterus whose walls were covered with a thick, spongy lining of blood vessels. He whipped his tail as hard as he could into the organ until he saw a "T" in the road. Which way should he turn? Looking back over his shoulder, he saw his buddies closing in on him. Now he ****was really nervous. Turn left or right down Fallopian Lane? Taking a deep breath and realizing his chances of success was only 50%; he headed into the left to the long narrow tube. **

Wow…dramatic much? Tapping Kiba on the shoulder he drew his attention to the paragraph he'd just read, slight laughter escaping as the two communicated silently through their eyes as only best friends can.

It didn't make it any easier not to laugh, especially when Kiba started quietly humming the Mission Impossible theme song and making discreet sperm-swimming-motions with his hands.

Even Shikamaru had to fight back a chuckle.

Hands clamped over his mouth, Naruto let his head fall to the table, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. Cracking one slightly wet eye open he tried his best to read the last paragraph.

**Feeling tired and somewhat confused, he continued to swim through the tube as fast as he could. There, near the other end, he saw HER! She was quietly waiting for him. She was the female cell, the one and only Oliva**

** .** **His heart skipped a beat. Quickly he swam toward her, broke the membrane that surrounded her and the two, the male cell and the female**

**cell, became one. O, what a beautiful day. **

As revenge against Kiba he began to softly sing the E-Harmony song.

Oh yes. Revenge accomplished.

The clock was slowly ticking away, class almost over…

" So", Kakashi announced suddenly, " Let's go over this." Standing, he grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote the first 2 answers on the board. " Alright, now who knows the answer to number 3?"

No one but Lee, in his unintentionally ironic costume, raised their hand.

" Alright", Kakashi replied, grinning to himself, one eyebrow raised, " Lee."

" PENIS!" Lee answered, with extreme enthusiasm. " The long organ where urine and semen are passed is the penis!"

And that was just the final straw, the class's laughter drowning out the bell.

~*~*~*~

"The school board hates sex!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me", Naruto replied, plopping down across from Gaara, ignoring the strange looks he was receiving from the rest of his science class, Professor Orochimaru included.

" Unfortunately."

" Remember, health class?"

" Actually I'm trying to forget."

Naruto laughed, " I don't think you can. Not with Lee dressed up like…"

" He's supposed to be a finger…I think."

" That's _not _what it looks like."

" He has a fingernail."

"He just looks uncircumcised."

"Aren't you failing math?"

"Way to change the subject."

"Doesn't change the answer."

"Than yes, yes I am."

Silently, he held his hand out for the day's assignment. Digging it out of his backpack he handed it over, only to be glared at disapprovingly.

" This was your assignment?"

" Yes."

" There's no work on this."

" I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

" There's a picture of a hand."

" Pretty good huh? I'm getting bett-"

" The middle finger had enormous eyebrows."

Naruto couldn't resist the grin. " That's supposed to be Lee."

Gaara just frowned up at him. " This is why you're failing math."

" I'm not actually failing."

" You should be."

" If I didn't have an awesomely amazing, wonderful, intelligent, friend to help me out I would be."

Gaara just raised one non-existent eyebrow.

" Alright, give it back."

" At least write the problems down."

" Fine", he grumbled, digging out his math book, hastily scribbling various number and letters across the page while Gaara continued on to the second part of their lab write-up. Occasionally the red head would glance up at his friend, somewhat amused by his horribly frustrated expressions as he furiously drenched the page in chicken scratch.

Naruto Uzumaki had many talents, but penmanship was not one of them.

The look on the blonde's face, however, was quite different, his pencil still, as he appeared to be studying the purple eraser. It was strange…thoughtful and somewhat sad. Mostly confused, and it wasn't an expression he could ever remember seeing Naruto wear.

He sighed.

"What is it?"

"Huh?" Naruto's head snapped up, startled, " Oh, sorry, what was that?"

" What's wrong?"

" What do you mean?"

" No eraser is that interesting."

" Well, you know, this one _is _purple." He grinned, though it didn't reach his eyes, at his half-hearted attempt at humor. When Gaara said nothing, Naruto just sighed heavily. " I'm just…confused."

Gaara remained silent, but it was that somewhat expectant silence that Naruto had come to associate with Gaara's curiosity.

" Well…do you remember how I told you about that e-mail I got last Friday? From Hinata? And how I've been talking to her?"

He nodded.

" Well… we've been e-mailing back and forth and well…" He took a deep breath, blurting the rest out quickly and with limited breathing, " Well we've been talking and I mean yeah she doesn't know me but she says she likes me anyways and I've been feeling really weird and she's going out with Kiba tonight and I'm jealous and I don't know why and I told her she was pretty because she _is_ pretty and then she put her hair up. There's lip gloss involved and then she's my baby's mother and, well, I guess you know that but yeah." He took a deep, gasping breath. " Yeah…that's pretty much it…"

Gaara just kind of blinked, trying to follow the story. He was stuck somewhere around " going out with Kiba" and was waiting for the rest to catch up. When at last he did, he shook his head as if to clear it away.

It just had to be about a girl didn't it? No one would deny that Gaara's experience in these matters was…limited. By choice of course. A few girls had tried pursuing the " moody bad boy" when he'd first transferred in, only to be bluntly and rudely shot down.

" So, you've been talking online and she doesn't know who you are?"

" Right."

" And she said she likes you?"

" Yes, well, Noodlefox, but yeah."

" Kiba actually got a date?"

At the incredulity marring his constantly monotone voice, Naruto arched an eyebrow. " Yeah, and?"

" Nothing. So you told her she was pretty?"

" Yeah, and she is."

" So you think she's pretty, and you're jealous of Kiba."

" Yes" Naruto replied, frustrated, " I heard myself quite clearly."

Gaara just ignored him.

" And you have no clue why?"

" No! And it's annoying as hell!"

Gaara waited a moment before giving this long-suffering sigh, eyeing Naruto the way Shikamaru often did. The way parents often eyed their idiotic children when they failed to grasp clearly obvious concepts.

" You like her."

" Excuse me?"

" Hinata", Gaara repeated. " You like her."

" What? No, what are you talking about? I can't like her, she's dating my best friend!"

" The best friend you're jealous of. Because he's going out with her, and you like her, because you think she's nice and smart and pretty."

Gaara returned to the lab book while Naruto let this sink in. There was a few moments of thoughtful silence before…

" I never said I though she was nice and smart."

Gaara looked back up. " So you think she's mean and dumb?"

" What! No! I just…" his voice, that had started off loud, was slowly tapering down to a near whisper. " I just never said it."

Gaara sighed once more. "You continued talking to her because you were interested, and you didn't complain about being partnered with her. That tells me that she's not a pink haired shrew with an obnoxious voice."

Naruto considered this.

" I was wondering how things were going with you and Sakura."

" Do you mind if I strangle her?"

" Nope. Strangle away."

" Good. Anyways, the point is that you like Hinata. I'm fairly sure that's the strange feeling you were talking about and it explains why you're jealous of Kiba after all this time."

Naruto stared at his chicken scratch paper, absently darkening the outline of his hand drawing. But he wasn't really seeing it. He was thinking about what Gaara had just said.

Was that it? Was he really in love with her?

~*~*~*~

" Alright", Sakura took a deep breath, bouncing on her feet, pepping herself up, " I can do this. I'm going to do this."

Hinata smiled at her friend across the lunch table. " I'm sure you can."

" Sarcasm?"

" What? No."

Sakura sighed. " Sorry, sorry. I've been hanging around Ino too much." She looked around, " Do you see her anywhere?"

" No, actually."

Which was odd. Usually Ino always ate with them. Hinata was sure she'd want to squeal over everything in health class - From Lee's costume to the day's assignments - but she'd made herself surprisingly absent.

" Weird." Sakura shook her head, thought concerning Ino a waste of good space at the moment. She'd needed to concentrate fully at the goal at hand : asking Sasuke to homecoming.

She'd been prepping herself all week, mentally preparing herself. She probably would have waited another day, her nerves sending swarms of butterflies to tap dance in her stomach , but she didn't want to miss her chance. She'd seen the way the girls had swarmed him in the hallway this morning, she might already be too late.

No! She wasn't. She couldn't possibly be!

Ignoring the sinking feeling caused by her previous thought, she took a deep breathe, watching the lunch line. Any minute Sasuke would appear, get in line to buy his lunch, and then she could ask him. She could practically imagine his arrival. He'd enter from the left, like always, talking to someone, usually Neji.

That was something Sakura had always accepted, and Hinata never understood. From Sakura's point of view, they were both from prominent families and should just naturally associate with each other. The way Hinata saw it, their personalities just didn't match up right.

Hinata followed Sakura's line of sight, contemplating about this. Just when had Sasuke and Neji become friends? It was just so strange…although she supposed they did have some things in common…They both got good grades, had girls flocking them…but still. She couldn't remember them playing as children. Neji had been at her house a lot when she was little, before his father - her uncle - died, and often his friends had come with him. As far as she could remember Sasuke had never been among them…

In fact, hadn't Sasuke spent most of his time with Naruto and Kiba? Yeah, she could remember that. The three of them had been all but inseparable until middle school…

Which was actually around the time he'd started hanging out with Neji… She hadn't seen so much of Neji since his father's death, when he was about 9 so it hadn't been startlingly obvious, in fact she'd never really thought about it.

She, unlike her friends, didn't spend a lot of time pondering Sasuke, so it only made sense that it'd never really come up in her thoughts…

Why was it again, that he'd switched so suddenly? Did he get in a fight or something with Naruto? Somehow she found it hard to imagine, fighting so bad with Naruto that you'd end a friendship. She couldn't ever remember Naruto getting mad enough…although she didn't really know him all that well…but still. He just seemed so…

She blushed at her train of thought, though why she wasn't entirely sure.

_So easy to be friends with…_

And she found that thought to be incredibly appealing. So much so that she completely ignored her inner voice's added commentary :

_**Or more.**_

~*~*~*~

Sakura's heart gave a little skip as she watched Sasuke's familiar form come into view. He'd just come from gym and his hair was still wet. She happened to know, from some…discreet observation…that's a good name for it…that he was exceptionally good at basketball and would get really into the game, running his head under the faucet in the locker room to cool off afterwards.

She had to admit, the result was extremely sexy. All that black hair falling in his eyes, dripping wet, trailing little rivulets of water down his face. She could get lost following a little drop down the curve of his cheek, settling into that little indention at the corner of his lips.

His lips…

No! Bad Sakura! Concentrate! Taking a deep breath she plastered her most adorable smile on her face, turning back to Hinata.

" How do I look?"

" Great." Sakura always looked great. Hinata had seen her roll out of bed in the morning, having slept in her clothes with her make-up still on, and look fabulous.

" Great." She grinned, before returning her smile to it's most adorable, beginning to approach. Apparently she did look just as great as Hinata had assured her, because if she hadn't been solely focused on Sasuke she'd have noticed the eyes of almost every other guy in the near vicinity plastered to her adorningly.

She didn't however. She had complete and total tunnel vision, and that tunnel let out at the object of her affection. She had to force herself not to run, taking deep breaths in through her nose, determined to keep her smile at its best at all times. She could not afford to mess this up.

She'd made it about half way across the lunch area, walking at her slow, seductive pace and drawing the attention of the entire male population, when the unexpected happened. Finally, Ino appeared.

Much closer to Sasuke that Sakura currently was.

Doing her best to look just as seductive.

Ino stopped by Sasuke, looking up at him through long, pretty, lashes, biting her lip in a flirtatious attempt at nervousness. Her hands were clasped behind her back while she delicately toed at the ground with one foot, drawing small circles in the dirt.

" Hello Sasuke" she started, her voice all light and simpering, " I, there's something I need to talk to you about. It's important."

He raised one eyebrow, his expression indiscernible.

" Well, I was just wondering, I mean…" She bit her lip harder. " I love you Sasuke! I always have, for a really long time. Please go to homecoming with me!"

Sakura was stunned speechless, stopping in mid-stride. Her vision grew fuzzy around the ends, the sound of her blood roaring in her ears. She had to leave. Had to get out of here.

How could this happen? Ino was her friend…her best friend. She'd told her about her plan, that she was going to ask him today at lunch. She knew how much Sakura loved him, how hard this was for her. How could she do something like this?

She didn't, couldn't, stick around to hear his answer, because she knew she couldn't bear for him to say yes. It was one thing to lose him to another girl, but to her best friend? That made it thousands of times worse.

Turning, she ran like hell. It wasn't dignified, and it sure as hell wasn't sexy, but it was the only thing she could think of to do. Vaguely, through the haze, she could hear Hinata calling to her, but she didn't reply. To reply would be to stop, turn around and go back, and she just couldn't do that. Hinata would forgive her, would probably never even be mad, so it was alright.

She wouldn't lose another friend, so it would be alright.

~*~*~*~

Hinata frowned, waiting by the curb for her father. She wasn't sure exactly what was going on with him, and it seemed that now was the time to think about it. She'd been pushing those thoughts to the recesses of her mind, pulling forth thoughts of Kiba and Naruto and the elusive Noodlefox. Now however, waiting for him to show up, seemed like a pretty good time to consider it.

Except for the fact that Sakura kept coming up.

She was worried, hadn't seen since lunch. She'd followed her, searched for her until the bell rang, but came up with nothing. Wherever Sakura had found to hide, it was a damn good place.

She had to admit, she was startled by Ino's behavior. She'd known what Sakura was planning to do, and while it was true she'd been snarky about the subject, she hadn't guessed she'd try to sabotage it.

_**Unless she's actually, really, in love with Sasuke too.**_

_Huh?_

She didn't get to hear the response, however, her father's car pulling up to the curb.

She wasn't a car fanatic or anything, she knew next to nothing about anything having to do with mechanics, but she had to admit that her father's car was _nice_. A Porsche, all sleek and silver and shiny from it's weekly wash. Putting her backpack in the backseat, she slid into the passenger seat beside her father, closing the door carefully behind her.

And then it was just the two of them, sitting awkwardly besides each other in the car.

" Um…where's Hanabi?"

" She's at a friend's" he replied, his voice betraying no emotion as he pulled out of the student parking lot and onto the road. They lapsed into silence, Hinata shuffling her feet, fidgeting against the tension.

It was always like this whenever they were alone- which wasn't often. Typically it was because her father had something he needed to tell her, whether it be a regular announcement or reprimanding her for something.

The last time was when she'd gotten a C in Geometry. She'd had to listen to his spiel about getting good grades and upholding the family name and such.

Her hands lay in her lap, her fingers fidgeting, watching Hiashi from the corner of her eye. He was staring, straight-faced at the road, and it was several minutes until he spoke. When he did, his voice was as detached and formal as ever.

" As I'm sure you've noticed, there's something I need to discuss with you."

" Um…a-right. W-what is it?"

He cast her a disapproving look, " You still have that stuttering problem?"

" No sir," she lied, with great effort to keep her stuttering under control. Her father had spent obscene amounts of money in elementary school, sending her to several doctors and a private speech therapist in an effort to find the source of the problem and correct it. He had refused to believe it could possibly be something as simple as shyness, oh no. Not in the Hyuuga clan.

" Good. I'm glad", he replied with no affliction in his tone to support his claim. " Anyways, what I wanted to discuss. I've been noticing some, abnormality in your behavior recently. You've been distracted and according to your sister you've been talking to yourself. This doesn't bode well for you or your reputation as a member of the Hyuuga clan and I feel that this should be corrected. Therefore" he continued, cutting off her shocked reply, " I've seen to it that you go to regular therapy sessions for the next few weeks until I'm sure there's no sufficient problem with your mental state."

" But-"

" It's been decided" Hiashi's tone was definite. " They start on Monday, directly after school. I suggest you rearrange any prior engagements to accommodate your new schedule."

Hinata couldn't even respond, knowing that he wouldn't give her the chance to anyways. Leaning back in her seat, she bit her lip against tears.

~*~*~*~

Ino sighed, leaning back against the wall. This was no, I repeat NOT, how that was supposed to go. She was supposed to saunter up to him, adorably, and confess her undying love for him. He was supposed to be slightly taken aback, surprised, possibly even blush, before admitting that she was all he ever thought about and that he'd love to go to homecoming with her. That she was so much prettier than any of those other girls and he'd been desperately wanting for years.

He was not supposed to raise one eyebrow, and tell her that she was crazy. That was NOT a reaction worth potentially ruining a lifelong friendship over.

Looking back on it she didn't even know what she'd been thinking. She definitely hadn't gone to school that day planning that move. It was just that seeing all those girls hassle him that morning had pissed her off. And then hearing Sakura talk about it, Hinata cheering her on, telling her she was perfect for him and that he'd be stupid to choose anyone else… Had they forgotten about her? She loved him too, just as much as anybody!

So she'd snapped. She'd been hurt and jealous and wanted to make a scene. Wanted to prove that Sakura wasn't the only girl for Sasuke. She knew she was plenty pretty enough, and for some stupid reason thought that'd be enough. She'd been sure that all she'd have to do was saunter up and bat her eyelashes, sure that he'd fall for it. Fall for her.

It's always worked on guys before. All guys.

Except maybe Kiba. She could remember trying once, in seventh grade. She'd batted her lashes at him, bit her lip shyly, and he'd turned her down flat. At the time she'd been completely stumped. Looking back on it, he was probably crushing over Hinata at the time…but still. She'd stolen guys from their girlfriends before. She was actually kind of proud of it, and he wasn't even dating her at the time. But still…

He'd been impervious, and that had pissed her off.

This didn't. This just hurt, though she was surprised to find that she mourned the loss of her friend more than the loss of the guy. She'd been stupid and angry and impulsive over a guy she was sure she was in love with. Now, however, in the aftermath, she wasn't so sure…

Was it Sasuke she loved, or simply the idea of him?

~*~*~*~

Kiba scowled against the cold. Where the hell was she? Didn't she know he had a date tonight?

He'd been waiting outside of Target for Ino and that damn egg to show up for 30 minutes now, and wasn't willing to wait much longer. He had to get home and shower and stuff if he was going to take Hinata out. He'd waited for this for so long and there was no way in hell he was going to let some blonde with a bad attitude ruin it for him.

Even if she did get totally owned by Sasuke today in front of the entire quad…

He found some sympathy for her seeping in through his resolve against his will. Damn faulty resolve. He was so bringing it back to Wal-mart!

Sympathy or not, he was about to throw in the towel when he saw her approaching, her dark purple jacket clutched tightly around her thin frame, guarding her against the cold.

Approaching him, all bundled up like that, he couldn't help but find her small.

" You're late." He frowned.

She scowled at him. " Don't take that tone or I won't allow you date Hinata tonight."

" Excuse me?" he replied, all sympathy blown away on the wind. " You _won't allow_ me?"

She huffed up in an attempt to make herself seem bigger, " You heard me."

" Yeah, and who the hell are you to tell me what I can and can't do?"

" I'm her friend!" Ino snapped, already at the end of the rope. " I'm not doing so great with friends right now and I'm not going to let you hurt the one I'm pretty sure I still have left!"

He tried to think of a response, something malicious and stinging, but he came up empty. She was standing there, terribly thin, yelling at him and shaking at the same time. She was trying so hard to be strong, a force to be reckoned with , and yet there were the beginning of tears in her eyes. He wasn't sure if even she'd noticed them yet, but he could see them. They stirred up those old feeling of sympathy from before and he found himself unable to retort.

He gave a tired sigh, raking a hand through his hair. " Do you have the egg?" he asked, his voice soft.

If he was trying to throw her off he'd succeeded. She didn't reply for a second, the tears starting to tremble, just an inch from falling, before she nodded, blinking them back. Carefully, she pulled the egg from her pocket. " Do you have the camera?"

He nodded, holding it up. She nodded back, smoothing back her hair a little.

" Okay, I guess, just take a picture of us."

She sat up on the childish carousel pony, not bothering to deposit a quarter, and placed the egg gently in her lap, holding it there with cupped hands.

Removing the lens cap, Kiba focused on the scene. He had his finger on the button, but didn't press it. He just stared, watched her through the camera. She wasn't crying, but she wasn't happy either. Her eyes were still terribly, horribly, sad, and he found that bothered him.

He never had been good with upset women. Generally when his mother or sister was upset he'd fled to his room or to a friend's house. It was unsettling and he never knew what to do with his hands…

Flashing the picture, he handed the camera to her. She didn't say anything, just handed him their egg-child in exchange and waiting to see what he'd do.

He wanted to make her smile, he decided. If she was happy, things would be a lot less uncomfortable. He held the egg up in the air, making funny faces at it and earning the concerned stares of many passer-bys, but it didn't seem to have any effect on Ino. She just snapped a picture and walked over to where he stood.

" We need one of the two of us with her?"

" Her?"

" The egg" Ino replied, her voice sounding tired and exasperated.

" Oh…" taking the camera he held it out in front of him before casually throwing an arm around Ino's shoulders. At least, he'd meant it to be casual. Once it was there, however, he found himself hesitant to push the button once again. While she wasn't short, she was definitely slim, small-boned, delicate. It completely contradicted his opinion of her. The way she held herself and spoke and laughed like she owned the world was in complete contrast to the way she was not and it was disarming.

He found himself tightening his hold on her, Pulling her just a little closer, rubbing her arm with his hand soothingly. He could feel her stiffen, her surprise.

She was surprised. She wasn't surprised he'd touched her, he was a naturally touchy-feely person. What _did_ surprise her, however, was how warm he was. It was in direct contrast to the cold autumn air swirling around them and she found herself leaning into it. Between it and the gentle circles his hand was rubbing on her arm it was… comforting…

And it was over all too soon. As soon as the camera flashed he'd pulled his arm back, checking the photo.

" Did you get it?"

" Yeah", he replied, his voice a little strange.

" Good…then I guess we're done here."

" Yeah. I guess we are."

" You should hurry back…you've got a date in half an hour."

" So, you approve?" His tone was light, one eyebrow raised somewhat playfully and she faintly smiled.

For some reason, that one, coaxed, smile made him feel like the king of the world.

" Yeah. I do."

And she really did. He really was as cool as everyone said, even if he did have poor taste in friends. He was smart and funny and very, very, warm.

And he'd make a great date.

For her best friend…

~*~*~*~

Therapy.

He'd actually signed her up for therapy. No talking to her, double checking his sources, nothing. Just blatant disregard for her feelings.

She wasn't sure why she'd expected anything different, he'd done it before. After all, he _was_ her father, and it was his responsibility to prevent anything from soiling the family name.

Especially his flawed, problematic, oldest daughter.

She wasn't sure whether to feel sad, angry, or to laugh out of sheer madness.

_**Go with the last one. I mean, you're going to therapy anyways.**_

_Shut up! You're the reason I'm in this mess in the first place!_

It was unusual for her to snap at anyone, though her inner voice was considerably easier and had been taking the brunt of her verbal abuse for most of this week, but she couldn't help it. Everything from the horribly embarrassing health assignment to her friend's whole issue at lunch - She still hadn't heard from Sakura - and that bomb her father dropped.

And she had a date tonight.

In about 20 minutes.

Great…

Staring in the mirror she wondered what she was supposed to do. Sakura would know, or Ino, but they weren't here.

She tried, like this morning, to fix herself up, but she couldn't. She was completely unmotivated, her heart not in it. That brief spurt of self-confidence from earlier was crushed under the weight of the day.

Under the weight of her father's words.

Why, _why_, was there always something to fix about her?

Always something wrong?

Brushing her hair out, she left it alone, hanging loose like always, pulling on a light blue T-shirt, hidden by her poofy jacket. Tugging on dark jeans, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked completely and totally ordinary.

Just like always.

She was heading out to wait for Kiba when she heard the phone ring. A few minutes later, Hanabi poked her head in.

" That Naruto guy's on the phone _again_", she gave her a strange stare before covering the mouthpiece with her hand. " Where are you going?"

" I-I've got a date."

She tried to ignore Hanabi's look of extreme shock, though it stung just a little more than usual tonight. Her sister's gaze dropped to the phone.

" With him?"

" Um….no…"

Hanabi blinked, surprised. Since when did her sister even say anything to a guy, much less two?

" Well, he wants to know if you can meet him tonight", she said the words slowly as if trying to understand them herself. " At 8. Something about taking pictures…of an… egg…"

Naruto. An image of him smiling, sunny yellow hair, crystal blue eyes, invaded her mind, and somehow, imagining him made her feel all the more plain in comparison. He was light and confidence, while she was dark and insecure.

" Oh…tell him.." She heard a car horn outside. Kiba. " T-tell him yes!" She called back over her shoulder, running for the door.

Hanabi relayed her message and then hung up the phone.

" He's not going to come in?"

Hinata paused with her hand on the knob, looking back at her sister.

" I-is he supposed to?"

Seriously, how could her sister be this dense? Was she honestly supposed to believe that _this_ girl was meeting with two guys in one night?

The horn honked again, and Hinata's look turned to one of panic.

" Just…just go" Hanabi replied, waving her off and returning to the kitchen.

Panicked, Hinata dashed out the door and down the steps towards the car.

~*~*~*~

Kiba frowned at the steering wheel. Was he supposed to get out of the car? He wasn't sure… I mean for starters he was out here in a jeep, in front of a gigantic three story house with a balcony coming off what he assumed was the master bedroom. He'd bet anything there was a huge, in-ground pool in the backyard, and if he did he'd be right. He'd known Hinata was rich, but damn… He couldn't help but feel…inferior… He didn't want to get out of this jeep, his comfort zone.

In his defense however, he had at least washed the jeep. He was sure that counted for something.

He honked one more time before she bounded out of the house and down the steps. He watched her approach, trying not to be disappointed. It wasn't that he expected her to be in some long flowing ball gown, all that shiny black hair piled up in her head, but…

He'd been looking forward to this night for a while, was wearing slacks for God's sake, while she…

He'd seen her make a bigger effort for school that morning. He'd been psyched when he'd seen her earlier, her face visible, her lips shiny and alluring. Now she was back to normal. Not that he didn't like her normal look but…

Maybe this wasn't as special for her as it was for him. That was probably it. He'd been building this night up in his mind for years, she'd just stuttered out a yes yesterday.

He refused to let it bother him as he leaned over the seat, pulling the lock up and pushing open her door. He shot her a grin.

" H-hello" she greeted, forcing a smile on her face. If it looked fake, he didn't notice.

" Hey, hop in and lets get out of here."

"Um…" she sent a glance back towards her house, Hanabi's words running through her mind, " Do you, that is, um…." her voice was tapering off to a whisper that he had to strain to hear. But the blush crossing her face was adorable. "Would you like to…to come….um...inside…f-for a drink….a drink, or something."

He frowned. " What was that? I couldn't hear you?"

" Um…d-do you want a drink?"

"Nope. I'm underage."

" N-no! No!" her blush deepened, her hands waving wildly in front of her as she denied his claim, " Not like that! L-like water or…or something! Um…"

" Hey, hey" he grabbed her wrists, much like Sakura. Unlike Sakura, however, his hands were hot on her skin and she had to fight the impulse to pull her hands back. " It was just a joke." He looked a little disheartened, his eyes apologetic, and so she forced her smile back.

" Oh…oh, um okay…b-but do you?"

No. That would require leaving his jeep.

" No thanks. Besides we're going to a restaurant, they'll be drinks there."

She nodded, ashamed of the relief she felt when he returned his hands to the wheel.

Kiba tried to smile a little as they rode in a somewhat uncomfortable silence, casting her nervous glances. Was she already sorry? No, no she couldn't possibly be. But what had she though of the jeep? He was sure it had looked out of place among the riches, but surely that didn't matter to her.

Did it?

Hinata bit her lip, her hands fidgeting nervously in her lap. What was she supposed to do now? Flirt? Talk? Enjoy the silence?

No. that last one was out. The silence was oppressive, slightly suffocating. She was glad when Kiba rolled down his window, pulling a little at the collar of his dress shirt.

Silently, he wondered what the hell he was doing in these clothes, and they were going to get to the damn restaurant.

~*~*~*~

True to his word, Kiba had indeed taken her to a restaurant. It was nice, with tablecloths and dim lighting and everything. There was even the faint sound of violins audible in the background, and people were eating things from other countries that they couldn't pronounce.

It was romantic and nerve-wrecking.

On both sides.

Kiba had tried. This was taking a good three week's salary to pay for, a sudden impulse and an advance from his boss, but would be worth it if she fell for him. He was sure she liked him, at lest a little. She did say yes. Now he just had to impress her into love. Show her that he was more than just the middle-class, mildly scruffy, guy from school, with the slightly rusty ( if not clean ) jeep. He wouldn't have her worry if they belonged together.

That wasn't, however, what she was worrying about. She was wondering what to do with which utensil, and if she should have dressed up more. Or at all. This seemed like the kind of place you dressed up for and she'd caught the look the _maitre-d _had sent them when they came in.

And she couldn't help wondering if she would get in trouble for this? A lot of her father's associates ate at places like these and the last thing she needed was for her father to hear about this. She hadn't told him she had a date tonight, hadn't had the chance to, hadn't asked permission, and she just knew that would upset him.

_**Yeah. He'd probably go off on some tangent about how you should have told him and how he had to hear from some random person about how his young daughter is running around with boys. Cute boys, admittedly, but those are the worst kind!**_

_What? I'm not running around, and it's just Kiba!_

_**And Naruto. Don't forget Naruto. **_

How could she? Somehow, she doubted she ever could.

Naruto Uzumaki would be a very hard person to forget.

_**Say yes.**_

_What?_

_**God, you always do this. Do it now . Ask questions later.**_

_But-_

_**Yes.**_

" Um, yes." She said aloud, wondering to what she had just agreed.

Kiba was looking at her strangely, before letting his lips tip upwards slightly.

" That's good. I'm glad." He gestured towards the plate of pasta that had apparently been delivered during her little mental conversation. " Is it good?"

" Um, yes." she said on impulse, and was rewarded with a smile.

" Good." He grabbed his knife and cut into his steak, chewing the tender meat. At least the food was good. He was paying enough for it.

They elapsed into silence once more.

_**Say something funny.**_

_Like what?_

_**A joke, an amusing anecdote, it's your date. Say something.**_

" Um…"

Kiba looked up. " Yeah?"

" Um…I….did you see…um" _See what damn it!_

Kiba grinned. " Lee? Yeah, that was great. I mean there are tons of other guys who would make naturally better dicks that him but-"

" I-I-I- t-think h-he was a- a finger…." She stammered, blushing madly and staring at her plate, trying not to notice the offended stares form the other diners. Did Kiba really have to talk so loud? How could he even talk about those things at all?

He seemed to notice his mistake, and if Hinata had looked up she'd have seen the faint blush over is own cheeks. Not because he was embarrassed about the subject, he did that all the time, but merely because he was botching this so badly.

~*~*~*~

Unfortunately for Kiba things got no better. They had great periods of time when no one said anything, Hinata seemed off in her own little world, and he kept getting rude stares from the wait staff and diners. He'd managed to show off his finesse by knocking his glass of Pepsi over, so that it spilled into her half-eaten pasta, the glass shattering against the porcelain plate, the soda running onto both the carpet and her lap. He jumped up to help and farted, quite loudly, against his will.

He didn't think he'd ever seen anyone so red. Not even Hinata. By the time the waiter kicked them out, charging him and extra thirty-five dollars for the over-priced glass, she was completely humiliated. She hadn't met his eyes and had shivered on the ride home, wet and undoubtedly miserable.

Kiba wasn't feeling so great either, watching her shiver and wishing his heater worked. Stupid piece of junk. Guilty, he shrugged out of his jacket, offering it to her with a small smile.

Biting her lip and wishing to whichever deity could hear that her blush would go away, she suddenly had something soft and brown extended towards her. Her eyes widened a little in surprise and she turned to look at him. He sent her a small, repentant smile and shook the jacket a little. With a shy smile she took it from him, wrapping it around her shoulders, her legs pulled up on the seat. " Thank you." Her voice was little more that a whisper, but he heard it and it warmed him.

He wished he could say something cool, or witty. Something to make her smile. Something to salvage this horrible excuse for a first date. He loved her damn it, didn't that count for anything?

He snuck a look as he pulled onto her street, his heart constricting in his chest. She was sitting there, curled up in his seat, snuggled into his jacket, looking absolutely adorable. Biting his lip, he tried to think of ways to fix this in the five minutes he had left.

Putting the car in park, he got out, ignoring her confused look, and opened her door for her. She hesitated only a stunned second before smiling and letting him walk her to her door. He less-than-discreetly put an arm around her shoulders that she resisted the urge to duck away from.

He was trying. She knew that. It was just that it had been so…

It was her first date and it had gone like this. She didn't blame Kiba, it wasn't his fault. If anything it was hers'. She was the one who'd never been on a date before. She must have done something wrong. She always did something wrong. It just figures that she'd mess this up too…

Admittedly she'd built castles in the sky, dreamed about her first date. She'd foolishly imagined that it was one of those things that worked out, no matter what. It was always wonderful and a perfect memory. Not, faced with the reality of it all, she found herself disillusioned and disappointed.

Kiba looked over at her, stopping as they reached the door. He would do it. After all, he'd only wanted to do it for years. Now was his chance.

" So", he began, pulling his arm back, not seeing the look of relief that followed. " I'd say I had a great time, but…" he chuckled nervously and she managed a weak, passionless, giggle. He didn't notice the lack of feeling, too focused on his task, just as he'd missed the look of misery behind her fake smile all night.

" Um…."

" Yeah…"

The silence that followed was as suffocating as that in the jeep, the air riddled with awkwardness. Finally Hinata managed to speak.

" Um...g-goodnight."

" Oh, yeah, yeah…" As she turned to open the door, he caught her shoulder. "Hinata."

She turned, unsure about his tone of voice. The way he'd said her name, his voice all deep and raspy. His eyes were dark, but not in a bad way. He didn't look mad, he looked…

She didn't know what he looked like, but it sent nervous skitters up her spine.

_**It's lust. Passion.**_

_Excuse me?_

_**I said-**_

Her voice was cut off by the sudden press of lips against her own. They were rough, and hot, taking her completely by surprise. He was holding her by the shoulders, his fingers tightening their grip just a little bit, as he kissed her. She felt something wet trail along her lower lip, realizing with a jolt, that it was his tongue.

He was licking her lip.

What the hell was she supposed to do now?! Did he want to French kiss her? Was that what this was? Was she supposed to open her mouth or something.

Why wouldn't he stop?!

Probably because she wasn't resisting, but she wasn't kissing back either. She was just standing there, her eyes wide, wondering what in the hell she was supposed to do now.

When at last it ended he stared down at her, and murmured her name, before bidding her a soft goodnight and returning to his jeep. Unable to move, she watched him stroll away, until he was at last out of sight, before slipping quietly into the house, her nerves a jumbled mess.

**READ THIS!!!! I HAVE COMMENTS!!!!**

**Okay, 1:**

**I expected this chapter to be longer. I planned to go into what happened when she met Naruto and everything, but when I got to this point it just screamed end of chapter. What happens with Naruto is extremely important and will be covered, don't worry, but just not now.**

**2 : THE HEALTH CLASS STORY IS NOT MINE. I DID NOT WRITE IT. I did however get it as an assignment a while ago and thought it would be perfect. And I was right! I'm very happy with how this turned out. **

**3 : Please tell me I'm not the only one who found it ironic that Gaara pointed out to Naruto that he loved her? I mean, Gaara has that little symbol for love on his forehead and just because I left it out of the fic doesn't mean it's not ironic. And I like Gaara and wanted him to be in the fic again. : )**

**Reviews make Redfairy happy!!!**

**___ Redfairy**


	6. Tacky Red FlipFlops and OMG IM BLIND!

**OH MY FREAKING GOD!!!! THIS TOOK FOREVER...AGAIN. OKAY SO THIS IS EITHER GOING TO BE A REALLY GREAT CHAPTER OR A HORRIBLE ONE. HORRIBLE BECAUSE I DON'T USUALLY WRITE THIS KIND OF SCENE ( not a sex scene or anything ) WELL, USUALLY BECAUSE I DON'T USUALLY GET FAR ENOUGH IN A STORY TO REACH THIS POINT. ANYWAYS, IF ITS BAD I WILL REWRITE IT LATER, WHEN I RE-POST IT. **

**A LOT OF THIS WAS REALLY UNEXPECTED, UNPLANNED, AND SUDDENLY DECIDED LATE AT NIGHT WHILE TYPING OUT OF BOREDOM. SORRY I TOOK SO LONG, BUT I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF MOVING. NOT A BIG MOVE OR ANYTHING, JUST TO A DIFFERENT HOUSE NOT TOO FAR FROM MY OLD ONE. IT'S MUCH BETTER THOUGH AND I AM SERIOUSLY IN LOVE WITH IT. **

**I REALLY NEED YOU TO READ MY AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Hinata bit her lip, staring into the mirror. She'd slept on and off all night, unable to clear her mind enough to get a good night's rest. She'd finally just surrendered sometime around 4:00 AM, grabbing a book. She hadn't, however, had much luck with that either, her mind swirling through the previous day's events and refusing to absorb any of the story.

Resisting the urge to chuck the book at the wall, she tossed it to the foot of her bed and leaned against the wall, hugging her pillow to her chest, and trying to figure out what the hell to do.

_~*~*~*~ YEA!!! A REALLY IMPORTANT FLASHBACK!!!!! ~*~*~*~_

_Hinata slipped inside, shutting and locking her front door, before she allowed herself to fall back against it weakly. What the hell had just happened._

_Shaken, she brought a hand to her mouth touching her lips. She could still feel the presence of Kiba's there, hot and desperate and seeking for something, though what she didn't know. Something she didn't think she could give._

_But what was it?_

_It was her first kiss,that's what. And it was gone. She could never have it back._

_She chewed her lower lip, wishing them to return to normal, wishing her heart rate to decelerate and forcing her mind to replay the event. To try and search for the warm tingles, the happy butterflies, the light-headed dizziness she'd always imagined would come with her first kiss. She closed her eyes, hoping, wishing, trying with all her might, to summon up the pleasantries she'd anticipated. _

_And yet she couldn't. All she could see in her mind's eyes was the slightly hungry look in his eyes. The way his lips had crashed down on her's, leaving them feeling scorched, bruised. The way his tongue had traced the lines of her lip seeking entrance she hadn't offered, wasn't prepared for. _

_No, this wasn't what she'd expected at all. Wasn't what she'd spent hours upon hours dreaming about, anticipating._

_And now she'd never have it: Her imagined first kiss._

_She squeezed her eyes shut, screwing them closed against the liquid heat she could feel building behind them._

_"Hinata?"_

_Snapping her head up with a small, surprised gasp, to find her sister staring at her from the foot of the stairs. She was already dressed for bed, looking as cute as ever in her small, blue, cotton shorts, her long black hair hanging loose around her shoulders falling naturally into place._

_Some girls just got all the luck, and it was stupid of her to have thought for a moment that she was one of them. _

_"Um, yeah?" She replied, wiping furiously at her burning eyes, willing them dry. "W-what is it?"_

_Hanabi frowned, looking her sister over._

_"What are you doing home so early?" She cocked her head to the side. " And why are you wet?"_

_Hinata bit her lip, trying to force the happy smile of a girl just returning from her first date. She was sure the result was mediocre, but it was the best she could muster, given the situation._

_"A-am I really h-home um...early?"_

_Hanabi raised one eyebrow, pointing to the clock on the wall. She followed her little sister's finger. Apparently she'd been gone for an hour. Was that early? Were dates supposed to last longer than that? She didn't know, having never been on one before. It hadn't seemed that quick..._

_Probably because, if she'd been honest with herself, she'd been counting the minutes until it was over. _

_Her sister focused her attention back on her sister. " So what did you **do **anyways? You're drenched. You might not want to let Dad see you like that."_

_Hinata shifted nervously, her eyes fixed on her slightly damp shoes. _

_"I-I'm not that wet..." She mumbled, her voice low, heat spreading across her cheeks, willing her sister away, leaving her alone with her shattered fantasies. _

_Hanabi was quiet for a while,her eyes searching over her sister until Hinata was sure the conversation was over. Then she spoke up once more._

_"You might want to change, before you meet that Naruto guy."_

_She felt like she'd been punched in the gut._

_How could she have forgotten? She was set to meet Naruto in...um..._

_She glanced up towards the clock once more._

_5 minutes ago._

_Great._

_Dashing upstairs she ran into the bathroom, splashing water on her face, trying to tell herself that she didn't need a shower. The stickiness would wear off...wouldn't it?_

_Lifting her face, she stared in the mirror. The whole from of her shirt and her pants, even though the bathroom mirror only showed to her waist, were stained brown from the soda and were damp and chilled. Her hair was dripping and smelled sickly sweet, and was drying in clumps, and her eyes, pink and watery with tears threatening to spill over, seemed so blatantly, obviously, miserable._

_She looked more like the recipient of a cruel practical joke than a girl returned home from her first ever date. _

_And that was enough to spill the tears over the edge. Sniffling, she turned so that her back was to the sink, sliding down to the floor. Sitting there, alone in her bathroom, she drew her knees up and allowed herself to cry over the disaster that was her dating life. _

_Standing, she hurried to her room to change into something clean, mourning the loss of her puffy jacket. Why did **that** have to be the one the soda spilled on? Grabbing the violet one, she shrugged into it, pulling on a pair of black jeans that were just loose enough for her to be comfortable. Pulling her hair back into a rough ponytail in a desperate attempt to hide the stiffness, she stepped into the closest pair of dry shoes and dashed out the door. _

_Naruto had been waiting for 15 minutes already._

_Naruto frowned, casting another look at his watch. He'd been waiting for 20 minutes outside of Ichiraku's,his camera dangling from a cord around is neck, and the customers were giving him weird looks. At least three employees told him to leave, one demanded he buy something ( the soda cup that was now sitting, drained, at his feet ) and one old woman had offered him change, thinking him homeless._

_He looked down at his clothes, a slightly over sized, orange, shirt and some baggy jeans with a hole in the knee. Sure these weren't his dress clothes, but seriously? Homeless? Not quite._

_He sighed, looking down the street. Where was Hinata? _

_He shuffled his feet impatiently, his hand in his jacket pocket, curled around the egg. _

_She wouldn't stand him up, would she? No she didn't seem like the type._

_He gave a short, humorless laugh at the thought. Standing him up? It not like this was a date or anything..._

_Date...She couldn't still be out with Kiba could she? He felt the familiar ball of jealousy uncurling in his chest. She probably was. She'd seemed so happy about it in the e-mail. Maybe she hadn't come out and said it, but he was sure she was. I mean, if he'd asked her out that he'd obviously found her pretty, right? That had to have made her happy._

_She was so sure she wasn't._

_She liked being told she was pretty. Not in a vain way, no, she was anything but vain. His words had made her happy...but probably not as happy as Kiba's. Surely Kiba had told her how pretty she was, after all, the guy wasn't blind. _

_His hand tightened around the egg._

_He could imagine it now, her biting her lip in eager anticipation as she waited by the door, counting the minutes until he arrived. She was probably all dressed up too, like she was this morning. Hell, she'd probably done that for Kiba too... What other reason would she have? It's not like she'd done it for him, for Noodlefox. _

_He squeezed the egg a little harder. _

_He could imagine her peeking through the curtains- she was sure to have curtains- as he walked up the steps. She probably had steps too. He could imagine her leaning against the wall in that pretty violet jacket and maybe a skirt -Yeah, she'd look great in a skirt. Adorable. - to catch her breath, composing herself to answer the door. He could just imagine her, that adorable little shy look on her face as she'd opened it, probably stuttering as she greeted him, accepting the flowers he'd probably brought. The flowers a girl like her deserved on her first date. Hell, on any date._

_He could just imagine Kiba being welcomed inside while she put her gorgeous flowers in a vase. He'd probably charmed her family. He knew for a fact that Kiba could behave himself when the opportunity arose, and this was definitely the right opportunity. He'd probably chatted a little with them while she sat quietly watching, smiling behind her glass and sneaking glances towards her flowers. _

_He didn't notice his fingernails scraping against the shell of the egg._

_Kiba had probably taken her somewhere special, somewhere with soft lighting and excellent food. Somewhere where she'd been dazzled by the romantic atmosphere._

_Scrape._

_Or maybe to the movies, something romantic that had softened her towards his advances._

_Scrape._

_Or maybe a horror film, where she'd clutched at his hand, and let him put his arm around her, comforting her while she shivered in exhilarated fear. _

_Scrape._

_He could see her with him, joking and laughing as they walked back to his jeep from wherever they'd spent their time._

_He clenched his other fist, the fingernails digging into his palm._

_He'd walk her to the door, both their hearts beating in nervous anticipation. He'd bid her adieu at the door before slowly brushing her hair behind her ear. She'd look up at him, her eyes wide before he'd slowly bring is lips down upon her's. She'd sigh into his mouth, going limp in his arms, twining her own around his neck before they'd part. She'd be blushing and..._

_He sent an angry kick at his empty cup, sending it flying off into the parking lot, ice scattering across the blacktop. He was breathing heavily, anger warring with jealousy. He stood there panting, staring blankly at the cup as it rolled to a stop before throwing himself back against the wall. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply as his senses returned to him, the ugly feelings that had exploded within him slowly creeping back into the recesses of his heart._

_He sighed deeply, running a hand over his face. He could feel the pain in his palms from the small, crescent shaped cuts that were now slightly bleeding. His fingernails were sore from where he'd all but torn them off against the shell of the egg. Shoving his hand in his jacket pocket, he found that the egg was still whole and alright. Good._

_He heaved a heavy sigh and stared, defeated, at the ground, watching the ice shimmer in the dark as it caught the headlights of passing cars. His chest no longer burned. Instead there was a terrible pressure, weighing down his body. His stomach felt like a rock, his heart sunken, as he came to realize what others had known all along._

_Gaara anyways._

_He loved her. He had for a while. Not that it mattered, Kiba had loved her for much longer, but still. It hadn't been so bad before, when she'd been single. Just that quiet girl in his class, the ones he secretly exchanged e-mails with. The one he was slowly getting to know. The one he was slowly growing to like. To love._

_The one who was officially, as of tonight, dating his friend because he was too stupid to do anything. To stupid to know how he felt sooner._

_Shouldn't he have known? These were his own damn feelings, he should at least know what they are and when they're there. _

_But...would he have done anything? Even if he had known, what would he have done? She was the girl his best friend liked, that went against every high school/best friend/guy, code there was. _

_No...there was no way he'd have poached his friends crush, Kiba would never have done that to him either. _

_But why? Why, out of the millions of girls at that damn school of his did he have to love this one? This one girl that was so horribly unavailable. _

_It was hell, pure and simple._

_Hinata ran, her feet pinched in the shoes she'd soon realized weren't her's. She should have known better, she never left her shoes by the front door, but in all honestly she'd had a lot on her mind. She just hoped to God that they weren't anything loud or really out there._

_And that Naruto was waiting for her. She wouldn't blame him if he wasn't, she was almost a half hour late. Most people would have left by now..._

_**Then again, Naruto isn't most people.**_

Where the hell have you been?!

_**Are you kidding? No way was I going anywhere near the date from hell!**_

It wasn't....I mean....He....

_**Yeah. It was a complete and total hell-date...isn't that a T.V. Show?**_

No-

_**I'm pretty sure it is...some lame reality show...**_

No, not that-

_**Look, no matter how much I tried to escape I couldn't, I was there. Trust me. Worst. Date. Ever. Or at least somewhere in the top 10.**_

…

_**What? Not going to defend him? What kind of girlfriend are you?**_

Look...I know the date was bad, okay...can you not rub it in right now? Or ever? Or...just, look, I don't need the little voice in my head mocking me okay. I'm upset enough and-

_**Aright.**_

What? Just like that?  
_**Don't get used to it.**_

But-

_**Like I said. I was there.**_

Um....thank you.....I guess...

_She hurried along until Ichiraku's came into view. It crossed her mind that they'd never actually decided on a meeting place for tonight, but this is where they'd met last time. Praying she wasn't wrong, she peered into the dark._

_She felt her heart rise a little for the first time that night as bright yellow hair caught her eye._

_Naruto._

_He'd waited._

_Naruto blinked, as two feet came into view before him, disrupting his dejected staring. He looked up, surprised and delighted to be looking into the wide, violet, eyes of Hinata. _

_His eyes darted back down to the shoes._

_She saw his gaze dart downward, following it, only to stare in horror. The shoes she'd prayed weren't loud were bright red, a mass of beads and sequins, made only for the most confident of girls. They were obviously Hanabi's._

_He looked back up into her adorably flushed face, surprised to find her panting and out of breath. It was clear that she'd ran here..._

_Somehow the fact that she'd made an effort to see him, despite the reason why that effort needed to be made, brightened his sour mood. Unable to resist, he raised one eyebrow playfully, glancing back at her shoes._

_"T-they're m-my sister's," she blurted, "I was in a hurry a-and..."_

_He grinned. "They're cute."_

_She blushed, not believing him for a second. She was in black pants, a purple jacket, and flashy, red, flip-flops. They just didn't go together and she knew it._

_He knew it too, and found it irresistible. He wasn't sure why. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she looked like a little girl playing dress-up in her mother's closet. Maybe it was because he found matching to be overrated and less fun. Less spontaneous._

_Most likely it was the blush that was spreading across her face, turning it red until the shoes no longer looked out of place._

_"Um...d-do you h-have the egg?" She asked, her voice quiet, her head down so that her bangs hid her eyes._

_Naruto frowned, dipping his head a little so that he could look her in the eye._

_"Hinata?"_

_She moved her eyes up, finding him staring into her eyes. His eyes were soft, like his tone, narrowed slightly and gently inquiring._

_"Um..y-yes...?"_

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"W-what?" She exclaimed, snapping her head up, eyes wide. She shook her head so hard that he couldn't help but be concerned for her brain, her hands waving wildly in front of her, "N-no! No, nothing! I'm fine, really!"_

_She blushed as he stared at her, one eyebrow raised, as if trying to determine if he believed her or not. She bit her lip, wishing he'd look away. It was as if he could see right through her, see into her mind, reveal all her secrets. _

_How could he do that? How could he, in 5 minutes, see what Kiba hadn't noticed all night. What nobody in her family bothered to see? It was, disconcerting and made her feel exposed._

_It made her wonder why no one else could see these things. Even Sakura and Ino, her best friends, still could be lied to. She hated to, but when the need arose she could paste on a smile and fake happy. She could pretend to be happy and comfortable in her own skin, as if she had few cares at all,_

_Somehow, standing here under Naruto's curious inspection, she felt as if all the fake smiles in the world would be pointless against those impossibly blue eyes._

_And she wasn't completely sure how she felt about that. _

_Eager to divert his attention she attempted to change the subject._

_"S-so d-d-do you h-have the e-egg?" She stumbled over the words worse than usual, wringing her hands and blushing like crazy. Why wouldn't he stop staring at her? She really needed him to stop, needed to keep her secrets concealed._

_Noting her obvious discomfort he allowed the subject to be switched, instead pulling the egg from his jacket pocket._

_"Yep. Baby's right here", he handed her the small white egg and she gripped it tightly, glad for something to hold. Something she could fidget with, seek small comfort from. Something to divert her attention. With a grin, he held up the ancient camera he was wearing, choosing to ignore the way her knuckles turned white as she gripped the egg. There would be time for that later._

_Would there? Was it really his place? He had to wonder. _

_Sensing the gray cloud descending over his mood, he shook the thoughts away, focusing fully on the camera. It was an old camera of Jiraiya's, an Instamatic. The kind that most people hadn't seen since they were little, where the picture develops inside the camera and you have to shake it but then you have an instant picture. It was chunky and big compared to the sleek digital cameras of today, but it was all the old man had. Holding it up, he sent her an easy grin, the kind that made his face light up, his eyes bluer and his hair a sunnier contrast. It was amazing what one grin could do to his face and she couldn't remember ever seeing a grin do more, on anybody._

_He started talking, saying something about how old this camera was and how he hadn't really asked Jiriaya – she assumed that was his guardian- for permission to take it, so he was probably going to be in some trouble, but whatever. It wasn't like the guy was using it or anything. She eventually tuned out as they walked a little to a nearby park, listening more to his voice than the words it formed. She found she liked his voice. It wasn't high-pitched an annoying, but it wasn't deep either. Not too deep. _

_She knew some girls like really deep voices, the way it rumbled in their chests and rolled down a girl's spine like a caress. She didn't mind deep voices and she'd heard a few singers with voices like that that she thoroughly enjoyed. They made a pleasant sound. It was nice to fall asleep to._

_Naruto's voice didn't put her to sleep, not right now anyways, however, between it and his easy smiles, she found herself unreasonably relaxed. _

What is this?

Voice?

Hello?

…

Fine. I hate you too.

_It only figured that her inner voice would desert her now, when she actually wanted to chat. _

_Naruto watched her from the corner of his eye as they walked, wondering if she'd noticed he'd stopped talking. She hadn't been listening, he could tell from that faraway look in her lavender eyes, but he didn't mind. They seemed clouded when she'd first arrived, worried, or maybe upset about something. He wasn't sure what, as he tried to shake the suspicion that it was Kiba related. But what else could it be? She'd been with him most recently, and if it was something from before than surely he'd have soothed it already. Kiba was pretty good with things like that, always a great guy to talk to. He'd helped Naruto through millions of problems in the past._

_The image of Kiba sitting patiently with Hinata, smoothing her hair and comforting her, made him grit his teeth, the guilt-laden anger returning viciously, like a stab to the gut. Eager to distract himself, he looked back at the girl beside him, deciding to break the silence that had fallen between them._

_It was rather comfortable however and he felt a slight sense of loss at the thought. _

_What was she thinking about, he wondered? What was it that had put her mind as ease? _

_"So, this seems like a good place."_

_Hinata's head snapped up, pulling her back from her mind, plunging her back into reality. She gave a slightly strangled sigh as the events of the day slapped her in the face. Naruto looked down, his face full of concern._

_"Are you alright?"_

_"U-um, y-yeah, lets j-just...um..." She motioned at the surrounding area with her hand, hoping that would suffice. Thankfully it did, because he just nodded before gesturing towards the egg in her hand._

_"Do you want to go first?"_

_"W-what? Oh, um...yes....um..." She looked around. They were standing in a park. The night was slightly cloudy casting the park in shadows, illuminated only by faint stars and the street lights._

_"Um...is it really okay?" She mumbled, her voice dropping a few degrees._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I-I mean, it-it's l-late a-and dark and..."_

_"It's okay", Naruto replied, lazily preparing the camera, "Families do stuff at night too, I guess..." His face turned thoughtful, his eyes cast upwards for a few minutes before meeting her's. "Don't they?"_

_"W-w-what d-d y-you m-mean?" She stammered out, the damn stuttering returning. What was wrong with her tonight that she couldn't even talk?. What was he asking, looking into her eyes like that? She felt her heartbeat speed up irregularly, irrationally. What was this? _

_"Well, I always assumed families did stuff together at night too, right?" He tilted his head slightly in a way that reminded her a little of a puppy. An adorable one..._

With big blue eyes...

_"W-well, um...I-I don't, I don't really know, um...did you...ever...?"_

_He blinked a little, surprised, before allowing that easy smile to settle on his face one more. "Me? Nah, but I'm not really a good example."_

_"W-why not?" She wondered, her sudden, inexplainable, nervousness overpowered by curiosity._

_They'd momentarily forgotten their purpose, relaxing into conversation. She'd sat on a nearby bench, Naruto leaning casually against a tree._

_"My family isn't exactly what you'd call...conventional." _

And mine is?

_"W-what do you mean?" she wondered, her voice soft, her eyes wide and curious. It was a contrast, though not a dramatic one, to the troubled look she'd had earlier and he couldn't help but wonder once more what has caused it. _

_No. Not now. Shaking away the thought, he replied._

_"I mean", he fought to keep a straight face, "That I live with my grandfather who's 80 years old, acts like he's 60 or something and makes a living writing perverted romance novels. The same ones read by our crazy health teacher."_

_He tried not to laugh. He really did. But the look on her face was just too much. The grin broke free against his will, his laugh breaking into the calm night air. Hinata was taken aback by the sound, even more so than the news he'd just told her. That had received a mix of shock and slight wonder than he knew a novelist, dampened slightly by the fact that all he wrote was smut. _

_Smut her teacher read._

_Yeah, she was sure that the look on her face was really something to laugh at. That wasn't what surprised her._

_It was that free-spirited, careless way he did it. Like everything else he did, it seemed impulsive and spur-of-the-moment. The sound was cheerful and happy, crashing through the silence like it crashed through her mind, reminding her of everything she liked about him. Everything she envied._

_Everything she wasn't._

_Everything she longed to be..._

_The sadness welled up quickly, unexpectedly as she sat there. She fought it, clasping her hands together tightly until her knuckles ached and turned white, trapping her fused hands firmly between her knees. She could no longer hear his laugh, it was drowned out by the roaring in her ears, the voices repeating in her head. Her own, her father's, her sister's, everyone's. _

_Hinata this..._

_Hinata that..._

_Hinata, Hinata, Hinata..._

_"Hinata? Hinata?Hello? Hey, are you okay?"_

_She gasped, her eyes flying open, apparently she'd scrunched them up tight against tears. She could feel the burning pain in her hands from her she'd strained her knuckles, dug her fingernails into her palms. Slowly she became aware of his breath on her face, his own so close, his eyes worried. His hands were warm on her arms, as if holding her in place and trying to comfort at the same time. She met his eyes, reading the genuine concern there as she blushed at the close contact. How deep in her head had she been that he'd gotten this close without her noticing? _

_Naruto frowned down at her, worried, confused. The last he'd checked he'd been lightly teasing her, laughing at the look on her face. He'd thought for sure she'd felt better than before, at least a little. The shadows had been gone, at least for a bit. At least, he'd assumed... _

_Then he'd opened his eyes and seen her, pale as a sheet and hunched over as if trying to curl into herself. Her hands were wrapper together tightly, clasped between her knees, blood trickling lightly down her palm, knuckles white. Her hair was up, so he could see most of her face, though the ponytail fell down over some of one side. What he could see were her eyes, squeezed shut so tightly, trying so valiantly to prevented the tears that seeped through. _

_In under a minute she'd gone from normal, shy, Hinata, to this sorrowful bundle of a girl before him._

_He could physically feel his heart break._

_Unsure of himself he'd stepped forwards,saying her same softly, trying to draw her attention to him. When she didn't respond he felt his chest clench. He tried again, stepping closer, wrapping his hands around her upper arms. His hold was firm, but gentle as he attempted to get her attention. When at last it worked, he could have cried at the pain marring her red, tear stained eyes._

_What was this, she wondered, looking up at him. He looked so worried, so truly concerned on her behalf that she wasn't sure how to feel. It was strange. Unfamiliar._

_She'd had people worry over her before, a little. Sakura, Ino. But she'd never had anyone look at her like this. Like their very life depended on her well-being. Why had no one ever looked at her like that? These were people she'd know for years, people she loved. What was it with this one boy she'd really only gotten to know in the beginning of this week? _

**Have they ever really seen you like this?**

No...

_The answer came as a shock, even to herself._

No...they never have, I never let them...

_The truth was bitter, and brought her no comfort._

I never told them how I felt...what was wrong. I didn't trust them with my heart... I love them but... but I never wanted them to worry...never...

**Wanted them to see the ugliness? Feel ugliness in return? To hate you?**

_She hated her inner voice, hated the truth it spoke. She hated that she'd made it the truth. That she'd been so scared to trust them, her friends, the people she loved more than anyone else, with her deepest, darkest feelings. Her fears. All because of her biggest fear of all..._

_That they'd leave her. That they wouldn't like her anymore if they knew how insecure she was. How lacking she was when it came to self-confidence. That they'd find her as pathetic as she was sure her family must. _

_She could see Noodlefox's words before her eyes, telling her to trust them. Believe in them._

And I couldn't even do that right.

_Naruto didn't know what to do as he stood there. His hands itched to do something other than touch. To stroke. To soothe. He hated this, this feeling of complete and total helplessness. The feeling that he could do nothing while the girl he'd just recently realized he loved sat there crying, pale and shaking. _

_What was he supposed to do? What should he do? He didn't even know what was wrong... she wouldn't talk. What was the proper way to comfort your best friends distraught girlfriend? Was there a right way? There had to be a right way! Damn it, someone really should write a book on this, and instructional manual or something!_

_Suddenly she gave a small, gasping sob, pushing his heart completely over the edge. Deciding that whatever wrong he did could go off and fuck itself to death, he did what he did best. He followed impulse, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her tight against him, holding her there as much for himself as for her. _

_She gasped again, her eyes wide with surprise. She was suddenly pressed against him, her head on his shoulder, his hold tight. She felt her blush rising._

_"Na-na-" she sputtered, her face bright red, "Wha-wha-"_

_"Shh." He stroked her hair gently, keeping his hold with the other arm. "Just shh."_

_He didn't know what was going on, and a the moment he didn't care. He would soon. But right now, all that matter was her. Stopping her tears. And if that meant letting her cry them all out than he was prepared to do so. He'd had enough of his own sadness to know that hurt couldn't just be suppressed. That telling someone not to cry, while the sentiment was sweet, would help them but little. _

_Sometimes people just needed to cry._

_Someone to be there for them when they did. _

_She couldn't move, found herself not wanting to. He was so warm, and he was holding her so close, so tight. Like he didn't want to let her go. Like he really wanted her there. She felt his hand pass along her hair again soothingly. He felt so safe, secure. So...good._

_So good that she found herself returning the embrace, burying her face into his neck, and crying her heart out into his shirt. _

_And he just sat there and held her, letting her ruin his shirt without a thought. Rocking her and murmuring comforting words to her, all the while softly stroking her hair, until she she found herself, spent and drained, drifting slowly into black. _

_Feeling her ragged breathing settle, he sighed. Scooping her up, he cradled her gently against his chest, and carried her away, back to his house. Jiraiya was going to be out late tonight and he really should see about her hands._

_And the egg sat, abandoned on the park bench, watching his retreat. _

Hinata blushed, remembering the way he'd held her to him, the way he'd petted her hair until she calmed down.

_**Calmed down to the point of falling asleep.**_

Her blush deepened. How the hell could she have done that? Just fallen asleep against him. Who _did_ that? Especially with a guy she'd only really known a week.

_Well technically I've known him since kindergarten...that makes it kind of better..._

_**Sure. Until you consider the fact that he's your boyfriend's best friend. **_

Boyfriend...

She sighed, hugging the pillow tighter, resisting the urge to bury her face in it. To think, she'd always thought having a boyfriend would make her happy, joyful. Give her that little fluttering feeling in her chest, as if her heart was that of a small bird's rather than her own.

Instead her heart felt like a stone, sinking to the bottom of a very cold pond.

_**Well, **_her inner voice replied in a false cheery tone. Seriously, she could just imagine the little devil version of herself – there was no way this thing was an angel – smiling like the Cheshire cat, with big teeth and little beady eyes. **At least he was nice about it afterwards. **

Hinata groaned, surrendering and shoving her face into the pillow, doing her best not to die of embarrassment. Especially at the scene played before her closed eyes.

She'd woken up on his living roof sofa while he was tending to her hands. It was probably the sting of peroxide that woke her. He'd blushed a little when she'd shot up, pulling her hand back in surprise, seemed a little worried, a little wary, unsure. It was strange for her to see him that way. She'd always imagined him as the poster boy for confidence.

He'd explained what had happened, blushing while he did, looking down. She'd had to fight to suppress a giggle at his embarrassment. It was so...cute...

She found herself smiling into the pillow at the memory.

_**There's no point in hiding it, I know you're smiling. I can see you. I can always see you. I **__**am**_ _**you.**_

_That is...really creepy. Please don't say it like that..._

_**It's the truth. Anyways, you know darn well thats not what I meant.**_

Her stupid little voice couldn't just let her forget about that... did she want to forget about it? She wasn't sure...

Very carefully he'd bandaged her hand, his touch as warm and gentle, if not a little clumsy, as it had been before when she cried. She could still feel the warmth of his hand.

She unconsciously held her left hand with her right, her thumb rubbing over her left palm, much as his had done once he was finished wrapping it. He hadn't let it go, just sat on the floor holding it.

He'd asked her what it was about, what had upset her so badly. He'd held her hand and rubbed circles on her palm, and asked, his eyes wide and so beautifully blue, staring into her own so earnestly. His previous concern for her had obviously not diminished and when he looked at her like that, so sincerely, making her feel so warm, she found she had absolutely no resistance.

She'd found herself telling him all the things she'd sworn to keep a secret. She'd spilled about her father and the therapy. About the whole Sakura-Sasuke-Ino deli ma, about the horrible date, just barely catching herself before mentioning the kiss.

She'd suddenly realized what she was saying, slapping her hands over her mouth and trying her best to disappear into the sofa cushions.

If he was surprised he didn't show it. Of course, he might have. She wouldn't haven known if he did, she wasn't really looking. She was too busy trying to will herself out of existence.

He'd touched her head then. She'd been taken completely by surprise, her eyes closed, her head down, trying not to incinerate from her blush. When she felt the pressure of his hand against her scalp. She couldn't move, could barely breathe. Then finally after a few moments he said he'd show her out, that she should be getting home soon. A look at the time, blinking on the VCR, confirmed that it was entirely too later for her to be out.

Where she should have felt a surge of worry at being caught, she instead felt disappointment at what she could only assume was a dismissal.

What had she been thinking? Dumping all her problems on him like that, much less problems concerning his friend. Refusing to let it upset her and eager for the day to end, she'd followed him as he led her to the door. Stepping out onto the welcome mat she turned to face him. He was standing in the doorway, the light bright behind him. His hands were shoved in his pockets.

"U-um...well...um..." she raised her bandaged hand, waving it around I the air awkwardly, as if using it to gesture to itself. " Well...um...thank you, for the..." She waved the hand a little more and he gave a short laugh that left him smirking.

"It's cool." He looked around her into the black of the night. The streetlights were the only things keeping the street from total darkness. "Um...do you want me to, you know, walk you home? I mean, it's kind of...really dark..."

"N-no!" she exclaimed. She may have been blushing once more but at this point she couldn't really tell where one blush faded into another. She'd just accepted that her face was probably going to remain permanently red for the remainder of her life. "I mean....um...no"Her voice was considerably softer now, almost in-audible. " I-it's really alright, um...it'd p-probably be worse with y-you, a g-guy with my dad...um...so, g-goodnight."

She started to turn away, but stopped when he said her name.

"Um...w-what is i-"

She was cut off by the sudden press of his lips to her forehead. It lasted only a moment, his touch light, but it was unbelievably sweet. Gentle, warm.

And then it was over, his lips just hovering above her skin, his breath moving her hair when he whispered. "Don't worry about it, any of it. It'll be alright, I'm positive. After all, you're the kind of girl who can do anything."

As she thought back on it, she could remember his pulling back and smiling at her, wishing her a quick goodnight before disappearing back into the house. But when it happened she didn't register anything at all. She didn't remember the walk home, though she remembered slipping into the house, being thankful that she wasn't caught coming home around midnight. She'd brushed her teeth and then fallen into bed, falling immediately asleep. Not for long, but quickly. And at the moment, shutting down was all her buzzing brain really needed.

_**You are seriously lucky by the way. Most people, considering this isn't some cheesy, teenage, movie, would definitely gotten caught doing that. **_

Ignoring her inner voice, she brought her fingers to her lips, pressing them slightly before moving them to her forehead.

_He...kissed me..._

It hadn't been on the lips or anything, not even a real kiss. It was maybe the kind of kiss you'd give your sister though she sensed differently. It just hadn't felt like a sisterly kiss...

_**Didn't it? Or do you just not want it to be? **_

Did she want it to be more than sisterly? She wasn't sure. It was entirely too early for this kind of logical thought.

Still, she couldn't help the unbidden memory of Kiba's kiss from invading her mind.

And comparing it to Naruto's.

His had been rough, hot, searching. It left her confused and somehow lacking, as if it was her fault he couldn't find whatever it was he was searching for.

Naruto's was...not. It was soft, barely there. It was still confusing as hell, perhaps even more so, but she didn't feel as....

Rather than searching it had seemed...giving, if that made sense. It was as if with that one action he'd tried to answer her questions, remove her pain... it wasn't anything she could explain...nor was it anything she felt like thinking about tonight.

Hugging the pillow to her she allowed herself to slide sideways down the wall, so that her back was to it on her bed. She had almost cleared it from her mind, stored in another mental file and about to try and get another hour or so of sleep, when a horrible though popped into her head.

_What if he thinks I'm a slut!_

_**Excuse me?**_

_I barely know the guy and let him hug me...fell asleep on him...then I walked home by myself. In the dark. Late at night. What if he thinks I do things like that all the time! I must seem so...so...._

_**Lady-of-the-night-esque?**_

_Exactly!!!!_

_**Of course.**_

_I'm serious!_

_**Sadly I realize this.**_

_It's-_

_**You never got those pictures did you?**_

_What?_

_**The pictures...the ones for the project due tomorrow. The egg thing, the whole reason you were out with him at all? **_

_The pictures..._

_**Come to think of it, whatever happened to the egg?**_

Naruto just barely resisted the urge to slam his head into the desk.

And the wall.

And that hideous Calculus book that sat, mocking him, on the desk.

Finally he just settled for flopping back onto his bed and staring at he ceiling.

What the hell had inspired him to do that? Any of that? Even talk to her?

He'd fucking kissed her!

He groaned as he remembered it, cursing himself for it. That most definitely shouldn't have happened. She was Kiba's girlfriend for God's sake! So off limits it's not even funny! And yet...

He couldn't help himself. He loved her, he'd accepted that, and she was in his house, on his couch, adorable and crying.

He felt a surge of pure rage towards her father, and towards Kiba as well, simply for having a part in this at all.

He groaned again, rolling over and pressing his face into the mattress. Why did life have to be so damn complicated? It was really too much. He slammed a fist down hard into the mattress, left unsatisfied as it bounced against the springs. It helped a little though, to relieve the building frustration that he had nothing to do with. At least, if he did, he didn't know it.

He rolled over once more, staring at the ceiling again, trying to figure out a game plan. What was he supposed to do?

The frustration he'd built up over the unfairness of it all was slowly draining out of him, replaced by guilt. What kind of friend was he? He'd done nothing wrong really, when he thought about it. He'd only met with her because of the picture, and he couldn't have just left her crying on a bunch in the park. Screw being a bad friend, that would have just made him a horrible person! Listening to her confess about her problems, that fell into the same category, and even that kiss had been very chaste. The kind of kiss you give little old ladies at church. At least, from the outside...

It was what he'd felt at the time that made everything so bad. That longing to crush her to him and never let go. How right she'd felt in his arms, all tiny and fragile. How protective he'd felt of her, how sad to see her tears, and then angry. Not so much at Sakura and Ino or even Sasuke. He hated them all, but all they'd caused her was worry. The normal worry one felt for their friends. Besides, her kindness's and concern for others was one of the things he loved about her.

No, the people he was most angry with her her father and Kiba. The latter carried with it a healthy dose of guilt. Her father was just a cold hearted bastard who needed to care more for his family than his image, and if he was wrong in that assumption than he didn't know it. He could hate him without a second thought, simply because he'd made her cry. Kiba however...

He could admit that Kiba had screwed up, Kiba screwed up a lot, on a lot of different things. This wasn't anything new. But why, just why, had he had to screw this up? Why had he had to add to everything else? Why hadn't he seen everything else anyways? It wasn't hard. One look at her and he'd know she was upset, and he couldn't stop blaming him for not seeing it himself.

He was immediately conflicted between the desire to blame and the desire to defend, each equally as strong as the other. He'd made a lot of excuses for Kiba over the years, some justifiable and some not. Either way, they were excuses born from his insane loyalty to his friends. One that was raging amiably against his love for Hinata, the desire to hate anyone who hurt her.

All in all, it was quite uncomfortable.

Life really was entirely too complicated.

* * *

_To: Violeteyes24_

_From: Noodlefox_

_Hey Hinata,_

_I know that technically it was your turn to write but, It's just that, you looked really pretty yesterday. Even more so than usual. Kiba is a really lucky guy, and a stupid one if he didn't tell you so as well. I haven't talked to him yet, so he hasn't told me about the date, but... If it was good than I hope you're happy, and if it was bad than I hope you make whatever choice will make you happy. You're great, and you really deserve to be happy. I... I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI! I LOVE NOODLES AND FOXES AND MOST OF ALL YOU!!! I REALLY LOVE YOU AND I KNOW THAT KIBA ISNT MAKING YOU HAPPY AND I COULD! I'M SURE I COULD! I REALLY REALLY WANT TO TAKE YOU TO HOMECOMING, FOR YOU TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND. LET ME KNOW!_

He sighed down at the screen, his heart cracking at the words that could never be, as his finger rested on the backspace.

_...just wanted you tell you that. _

_Love,_

_Me

* * *

_

English class was...awkward. Though their desks weren't close, it felt to all of them that they were the only people in the room, all crammed together on one seat. The silence was deafening, despite the fact that the teacher, and many of the students, were talking. They weren't, not to each other, and that was horrible. Had never happened before.

Hinata shifted in her desk, feeling both their eyes on her. They'd been there since before he bell rang, trying to silently summon her over to their side. She wanted to go, to talk to one, but how do you choose? Her first thought was to go to Sakura, since Ino had been so obviously in the wrong, but she couldn't. She'd been there for the whole thing,watched Ino get shot down. She'd watched her face fall as Sasuke coolly called her crazy and finished his conversation, despite Neji's disapproving glare. Her cousin had tried to talk to Ino, apologize for his friend's rudeness, but she hadn't bothers to listen. Just shrugged and flipped her hair over her shoulder, as if the hurt wasn't so plainly etched on her face.

And Hinata had sat there, torn between her two friends. Finally, she's chosen Sakura, but the guilt was still there.

She was busy agonizing over it when she felt her pocket vibrate. After a quick glance at the teacher, determining the coast was clear, she checked her phone.

_1 New Message_

She opened it. It was from Sakura. Instinctively she turned around to face her friend, unintentionally drawing Ino's attention. Sakura resisting a smile, chewing on her bottom lip, made little hand motions, obviously encouraging her to read it.

Smiling curiously at her friend's enthusiasm, glad for whatever had caused such a big turn around in her friend's mood since yesterday, she looked down to read the text, only to have her phone vibrate with yet another message.

She had a feeling she knew who it was from. Clicking on it, her suspicions were confirmed.

_Ino: How did ur date go?_

Should she reply, she wondered? Would that be a betrayal against Sakura? Would she be betraying Ino if she didn't? She settled for a compromise. She'd reply to Ino, but tell Sakura all the details first.

Sakura was more sympathetic anyways.

_Hinata: :( _

She sent the message off before opening Sakura's. As she did she heard the teacher say something about taking notes, that they'd need them for an upcoming test, her attention divided between note taking and texting her two friends.

_Sakura: Whatever happens, I NEED to talk to u!!! V. important!_

_Hinata: Sure. I need to talk to you too._

_Ino: Ah!!! Wut happened?_

_Sakura: Meet me after class?_

_Hinata : A lot. Later_

_Hinata: Yes_

She breathed a sigh of relief when the rapid-fire texting paused, barely restraining a groan when her phone vibrated a few minutes later.

_What now?_

She checked to make sure the teacher was still facing the board before flipping pen her phone once again.

_Sakura: Well?_

_Hinata: Well what?_

_Sakura: R we meeting after class?_

_Hinata: I told u yes._

_Sakura: No u didn't_

_Hinata: Yes I did. I texted u_

_Sakura: I didn't get it_

Hinata frowned down at her phone. She knew she had wrote that message. She remembered that she kept messing up on the one word, typing in the definition for alliteration. Really, taking notes while texting as harder than it seemed, and was yet another skill she hadn't bothered to acquire. She quickly checked her sent messages only to see that message on the list. She smiled. She _had _sent the message after all.

Her face fell.

She had sent it to Kiba.

Apparently, she had a date to homecoming...

* * *

"She said yes!"

"Congratulations Mr. Inuzuka. Now go celebrate in the hall."

Kiba shot Iruka a grin, grabbing his stuff and heading out the door. He took the long way around the desks, passing Naruto and Shikamaru's on the way out.

"She said yes!", he whispered excitedly as he passed, "We're going to Homecoming!" he held out his hand for a low-five that Naruto gave, but there wasn't any feeling in it. He just did it because he always had, it was habitual. He'd never has a reason not to.

Kiba was conveniently oblivious as he all but skipped out of the room, pausing in the doorway and turning back to the class.

"I would like to announce!", he cried, grinning broadly, "That I am going to Homecoming with Hinata Hyuuga!"

The class was divided into either laughs or applause, some applauding while they laughed. There was pretty much a grand reaction from the entire class of one sort or another. If it was possible, he smiled even broader, basking in the attention, his eyes sweeping the room. He caught Iruka's heavy frown, sensing a detention in his near future, but at the moment he didn't care. She said yes.

He'd had his reservations after that disastrous attempt at a date, was certain that she'd shoot him down. He'd stressed out over asking her. He'd tried to call Shikamaru, but apparently he was now screening his calls, and Naruto would neither answer his phone nor respond to his texts. He really didn't know what was up with those two.

Speaking of which, they seemed to be the only people not making a fuss. Not congratulating him, or laughing in disbelief. They were just sitting there, occasionally looking at one another. His smile fell just a little, he thought for sure they'd be happy for him. They alone, Naruto in particular, knew how much this meant to him. So what was going on?

No, he assured him, shaking away the thought, they were happy for him. They had to be. They were his best friends after all. And Naruto had even low-fived him. That had to mean something.

He hoped it meant something...

Doing his best to shrug away his slight disappointment, he sent Iruka an elaborate salute, before turning on his heel and marching from the room.

* * *

Hinata frowned as the bell rang. Not that she was that sorry to leave class, though she liked English, but because in her desk she'd been safe. She wouldn't have to worry about choosing between friends or inevitably running into the guy who was now, somehow, her homecoming date.

Date...

Did she really want to risk another night like that? In public? Around people she knew?

God...why did technology always do this to her?

_**Well, it might be a good thing, and I feel the need to put extreme stress on the word might. So far Kiba hasn't inspired much confidence. But on the other hand, look at Noodlefox.**_

She could feel herself blush at the thought of his letter. She hadn't had time to reply to it that morning, but she had printed it out. She wasn't sure why, because the chances of her friends coming together to pry into her life like they usually did were slim to none, but still...

_I just wish I knew who he was_.

_**Sounds like you like him. Like, like like him. **_

_Like like?_

_**God, did you **__**go**_ _**to elementary school? Seriously...**_

_Oh, that... it just always seemed kind of stupid to me, and I'm tired and confused and...blah...._

_**Either way, you get my point. Way to try to avoid it though.**_

_The sad thing is I do...and...maybe you're right...but..._

_**But I'm right. I usually am, you've just yet to admit it. **_

_But you can't really blame me for liking him...just a little..._

She felt herself blush a deeper shade of red as she admitted it to herself.

_And it's just a little! I've never met him, so it's can't be more than just a little...but, either way it's not my fault. He's...nice...he's like, the nicest guy I know._

_**Kind of know.**_

_Still..._

Unbidden, the memories of the previous night invaded her mind. Memories of another extremely nice guy. One she'd met, really talked to. The one who'd held her when she cried and fixed the damage she'd done to her hands.

She found herself subconsciously rubbing the bandage as she gathered her things up.

And then there'd been the kiss....

No! She didn't have time to think about this now. She had another problem to deal with at the moment. Two of them. One was pink, the other was blond, and they were both waiting for her in the hall.

* * *

Ino frowned, sending discreet glares at Sakura. They were more annoyed than angry though. She wasn't mad at her over Sasuke, she'd admit she'd handled that badly. It was more what had motivated that particular bit of unwise action. She was jealous. And that annoyed her.

As did that whole little texting war last period.

She sent a glance towards Hinata, who was still in the classroom gathering her belongings, making no obvious effort to hurry. Not that she could blame her, not really. She wouldn't want to be in her position either, it had to suck an she hated that she'd had a part in putting her there.

She also hated that there was nothing she could do about it. She refused to back down, it wasn't in her nature. She'd screwed up and jeopardized her friendship with Sakura, she refused to let Hinata slip through her fingers.

She took a deep breath, leaning back against the wall and sending another glance at Sakura. The girl didn't even seem to notice Ino standing there as she leaned against he wall on the opposite end of the door frame. She was...smiling...she had been all through class. Against her will, Ino felt the urge to cross he short distance. To throw an arm around Sakura and engage in squeaky girl talk. To ease the pull of curiosity.

_I could do that...if I hadn't messed it up..._

No. It was okay. She could still do that...soon. As soon as she apologized. Which she could do as soon as she talked to Hinata. It was simple. It had to be. She'd talk to Hinata, get in all the juicy details her gossip loving soul could stand – not that she'd ever spread any of it. Not about her friend. - before engaging in an equal, if no more, serious discussion about her feelings. She'd confess to her jealousy, that she felt Hinata always chose Sakura. They could work it out. And then, once that was resolved, she'd have no reason to be upset with Sakura. He could swallow her pride and apologize, and that would be that. Sakura would forgive her. After all, it wasn't as if Sasuke had agreed or anything. Sakura had to forgive her. She was positive of it. Everything would go as planned. Everything would work out.

That's what she kept telling herself.

Sakura bit her lip, peering back into the room, mentally willing Hinata to hurry. She had news, had had it all hour, and if she didn't tell someone son she was going to burst. It was as if the words were struggling in her throat, all desperate to escape and she had to extend real physical effort to force them otherwise.

She was bouncing lightly on her feet, excitement making keeping still impossible. She let the scene replay for the millionth time in her mid.

_~*~*~*~HEY ANOTHER FLASHBACK! BECAUSE WE JUST DON'T HAVE ENOUGH OF THESE! ~*~*~*~_

_Sakura sniffled, her nose still stuffy, though it had been hours. Hours since lunch, hours since Ino's betrayal. She still couldn't believe she'd so something like this. Sure, Ino had always been a little flaky, somewhat of a wannabe,but she'd always been a good friend. So what if they fought, friends could fight, and it was never all that serious. It was more like a bonding experience, something solely between the two of them. After all, neither fought with Hinata like they did each other, nor anyone else. _

_She sighed as she tried to force the scene from her mind, Ino all submissive and simpering, doing that stupid little toe thing. God knows why guys always fell for it. Congrats, you could draw in the dirt. So could a kindergartener, but if you dated them you were just a pedophile._

_It was after school, she'd been here in this one spot the whole time,behind the buildings way on the back of the campus. The old portables, behind even the health building, where nobody ever went. No one ever ventured behind them because there wasn't anything there. Just the bushes that separated the school from the housing development._

_Actually...Lee might go back there....he did live back there after all..._

_She was trying to figure out a way home when she heard voices._

_The football team!_

_Maybe, if she wasn't too puffy looking, she could flirt her way into a ride home from one of them. Yeah...that could work...except..._

_Except Sasuke was there. She peered around the building, watching Sasuke run across the field, seemingly oblivious to the plight he's caused. Had he said yes to Ino? Were they going to Homecoming together? Were they going to go out? Become cutest couple all through high school? Was the fact that she lost going to forever be immortalized in glossy, color, yearbook pages?_

_No! She shook her head frantically at the thought. No, she was over reacting._

_Or was she?_

_Yes. Yes she was. She was over reacting just by still being here even after school was over. She should be a home, Instant Messaging Hinata or poking a very blond voo-doo doll. Maybe both. Either one would work, anything other than sulking around school. _

_She was headed across the campus,ready to walk home, when she heard someone call her name._

_"Sakura! Look out!"_

_Wait...look out?_

_She turned, just in time to see the football plow right into her damned, over sized, forehead. _

_And then there was black._

_Slowly the black cleared as she began lazily blinking her eyes open, returning to consciousness. And then there was black again._

_Wait! What?! Was she blind?!_

_She breathed a sigh of relief as she opened her eyes a crack more to find that it was just hair._

_Black hair..._

_Opening her eyes fully, she found herself in the school infirmary, laying on a rather uncomfortable excuse for a mattress, with Sasuke sitting right beside her. It was startling to say the least? And humiliating, she realized, as the memories trickled back to her. She groaned, her face darkening to match her hair, as she tried to pull the covers over her head._

_"You're awake?"_

_"Yes"she replied, her voice small._

_"Are you alright?"_

_His tone was flat, unconcerned, not really the way she had always imagined it would be when they finally spoke. She'd conjured up images of fireworks and fat little cupids. _

_This was just slightly different. _

_"Um..what time is it?"_

_He spared the clock a look, " About 5."_

_"You've been here the whole time?"_

_He felt the familiar jolt of panic scurry up his spine. This was where she got all gooey about him waiting with her and automatically assumed he was madly in love with her. No. This wasn't happening. Not this week. He'd had more than his share of psychotic, obsessive, fan girls this week._

_"Coach told me to."_

_He watched her face fall just a little, breathing a sigh of relief that he'd nipped this in the bud. Perhaps it was just a little conceited, but really it was for his own self preservation. If he got group glomped one more time this week...._

_God, why him? _

_"Oh...well...thank you anyways."_

_They were quiet for a few minutes._

_"Why were you even there?"_

_"Oh...um!" she felt her face heat up. How come, out of all the question Sasuke could be asking her, did it have to be the one she couldn't answer. After all, what was she supposed to say? 'Yeah, I was hiding behind the portables because I was upset because my best friend since grade school betrayed me. What did she do? She asked you out even though she knows I'm freakishly, madly, in love with you. Even if I don't know you middle name!' _

_Yeah. That'd go over real smooth. _

_"Um...hiding...being pathetic really. Anyways, It's late, I should go. My mom's probably freaking as we speak-"_

_"Hiding from what?"_

_He could have slapped himself for asking. How could he do that? Show the slightest interest in her life? Any girl who suspected he had some interest in her life, no matter how small it may be, always felt the need to stalk him. _

_Or try and seduce him._

_Or try and molest him._

_Or steal his gym shorts to use to make a creepy shrine in the janitors closet._

_Yeah...Karin scared him..._

_Luckily, Sakura didn't get that sudden twinkle in her eye that indicated sure trouble. If anything she seemed sorry he'd asked. _

_"Um... my best friend..."_

_Best friend, best friend... the weird blond girl who'd tried what he supposed was an attempt to ask him out at lunch? The one who'd straight up admitted she was desperate? That wasn't flattering or alluring. It was just....desperate...and a little sad. _

_"You were hiding from your best friend?"_

_"Oh yeah....well...she did something that hurt me is all. So naturally instead of calling her on it or something I run and hide and...and I'm sure you have a million more important things to do-"_

_"You're really leaving?"_

_"What?" she seemed honestly surprised. "Well yeah. I've got to go home. Thanks again though."_

_She turned quickly, headed for the door. She was so ready to be gone. Any other time this would have been great, she'd have milked the opportunity to be alone with Sasuke, but.... No. Between the situation and the conversation, this was just humiliating. _

_He watched, slightly amazed, as she turned to leave. She was really going. No molestation, no batted eyelashes, no stupid little toe-circles. She wasn't coming on to him._

_She was a nice, smart, pretty, high school girl, and she wasn't coming on to him. Maybe...just maybe..._

_"Do you want to go to Homecoming?"_

_She froze, her heart leaping into her throat. She fought to keep her voice from squeaking into inhuman octaves._

_"What?"_

_"Do you want to go to Homecoming with me?"_

_"Um..what about Ino?"_

_"The girl from lunch? I turned her down."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. Now, yes? No?"_

_Yes?_

_No?_

_Yes?_

_No?_

_He asked her._

_He turned down Ino._

_So yes?_

_Or no?_

_God this would be so much easier if she could breathe!!!_

_"Yes!" She cringed at the volume of her voice, " I mean, yes, that'd be cool."_

_He allowed a grin so slide across his face. Her heart stopped. "Cool." He walked a little closer to her. "Do you have your phone on you?"_

_"Um..yes.."_

_Extracting it from her pocket, she placed it in his outstretched hand. Flipping it open, he clicked the little buttons in the slightly clumsy way of guys who don't spend their life texting. He really wasn't very good and if she wasn't currently going into heart failure she might have had to fight to suppress a giggle. The fact that he wasn't perfect seemed to make him all the hotter._

_"Here." He handed it back to her. "There's my number. Call me later and we can straighten out the details."_

_"Okay."_

_"And if you sell it on E-bay, I'm going to have to kill you."_

_He watched as she giggled at what she thought was a joke. No, he was dead serious. Maybe not about the murder part, but still. He'd seen his phone number up for auction 3 times already._

_He really hoped this wouldn't be the 4th. _

It was all Sakura could do to suppress the squeak. She really hoped Hinata hurried up...

* * *

**BEHOLD!!! THE LONG AWAITED END OF THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER!!! And I really am sorry about that by the way. I had a lot going on. Besides being drowned by essays and projects and stuff I was also moving to a new house and going to this really amazing anime convention!!!! **

**ANYWAYS, this chapter was difficult. 1. because I had no real idea of what was going to happen. 2. because I've never really gotten far enough in any of my writing ( except my one Greek fic :) ) to get to the important romantic scene. Anyways, I hope this chapter wasn't sucky. Let me know and be prepared for chapter 7. IT'S GOING TO BE THE LAST ONE IN THE ENTIRE FIC!!! SO I'M GOING TO TY TO MAKE IT AWESOME!!!!**

**Stay tuned and review.**

**Redfaerie.**


	7. Don't Get Your Hopes Up Yet P

**Okay, so I always swore I would never do this, but it seems like the quickest, most effective way to tell you this all at once. As I'm sure you've noticed, I have put this pic UNDER RENOVATIONS. After having read through the fic, I have decided that the renovations will not e major. Just tweaking some parts that I am unhappy with, rephrasing things...Most of the changes will probably be in the first chapter. Anywho, that's not all that important. What IS IMPORTANT is what will be happening very soon. PAY ATTENTION NOW!1 In a few days I will be taking this fic down. NOT FOREVER. I will be putting it back up, one renovated chapter per week. I know that I haven't updated in an incredibly long time, but bear with me. By the end of it all this fic will have an ending somewhere other than in my head, and the finished product will be better than ever before. SO HAVE HOPE! THE END IS NEAR! And in a good way, rather than some fatalistic doomsday kinda way :) **

** Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck by me through this all, especially those of you from back when this fic originated when I was posting on my friend's account. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've put you through, and can only hope that the ending to this fic is worth the incredibly long wait. I have officially been working on this thing for about 5 years. I think it's time to end it, don't you ?**

**Much Love 3**

**_ Redfaerie**


End file.
